Your Guardian Angel
by Janey-Paininator
Summary: The Host Club is broken when a Secret is Revealed. Soon after, Haruhi begins to have Flashbacks of a Forgotten Life. Until it is revealed that she is Part of a Important Family. Both in the Human World & Later in the Vampire One. Once the Host Club arrive at Cross Academy more Secrets are revealed. Zero & Haruhi both find out that falling in love is a Battle with an unknown outcome
1. Extended Summary of Your Guardian Angel

**Your Guardian Angel **

**Summary **

Haruhi starts to have Flashbacks of an unknown life but just brushes them off as her mind playing tricks on her. When all looks well, things with Tamaki isn't what they may seem. He's being lying to every member of the Host Club about the real reason for him creating the Club and right after Mori and Huni Graduate, they all find out the True face of Tamaki Suoh and that he has been dating Ayanokoji and that her little stint with Haruhi when she first joined the club was Tamaki's Idea. No one believes him until he starts telling them in detail of his plans. He leaves the Club members is shambles with with Broken friendships.

During their Spring Break, Haruhi starts to have more flashback about her life when she was little. Come to find out that the life she has lived since she was 4 was a false one and she is indeed a Member of a very Well known and Power Family known as the Daloui's. During her Break, she finds out that both Huni and Mori families have known about Haruhi all along and have been secretly watching over her.. During That time, things change with Haruhi and when she comes back to school after Spring Break, looking different. She doesn't tell the rest of the Club about who she really is and what is with the sudden change in her appearance, but as time moves on the Twins start to suspect more is going on with Haruhi than she let on. Right before Summer they follow her home and that is when they find out about the True Identity of Haruhi. Meanwhile Headmaster Suoh finds out what has happened between his Son and Former friends, feels ashamed of the turn of events and decides the Club needs a bit of time away from Ouran and Transfer them to Cross Academy where they will be part of the Night Class. Kyouya seeing this as a opportunity to Broaden his Mental Social log. The others not so much. But once they start their first day of 6 months, the Clubs friendships will strengthen and be tested. Haruhi's family Secret will be found, People will wonder why Kaname Kuran along with the Aristocrat Vampires are Being so Protective of Haruhi. Zero will come to finally let someone into his Heart, allowing them to shoulder some of his burdens and Zero will learn that even Monsters have Guardian Angels.

ZeroXHaruhi Fic. With some References to the Miko's Powers from Inuyasha.

**The Story will be so much better than the Summary. **


	2. Ch1: The True face of Tamaki Suoh

**Haruhi:** Sar doesn't own any of the Characters. Just the Storyline.

**Me:** *Giggles* Thank you Haru-Chan! *Eats a strawberry*

**Tamaki:** (Rocks back and forth in my little corner) Sar doesn't like me because she turned me evil and into Kyouya.

**Kyouya:** I resent that Tamaki. ~Pushes up glasses~.

**Me:** Tama-Chan you know I love you but I just thought it would be cool to see you be something different than bubbly and princely. I mean you are such a great...

Tamaki gets out of this corner of woe, Striking a pose with a grin on his face.

**Tamaki:** Yes my dear Sar. You are correct. I am so talented that you choose me to play the Villain. I just love you! (runs over rubbing my face against Sar's)

**Me:** EKK! (Struggles) Now on towards the story! (Glares as Haruhi eats my Strawberries while i'm being crushed by Tamaki.

Chapter 1

The True face of Tamaki Suoh

* * *

Haruhi stood in front of the bathroom mirror, carefully putting in the brown contact lens to cover her Aqua eyes. Today was the Graduation of two of the Host members and two people Haruhi consider to be like older brothers to her. Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka and Mitsukuni "Honey or Huni" Haninozuka

"Ha~ru~hi!"

Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes when she heard Ranka's voice. "Are you ready yet?" Haruhi took one last look in the mirror. Smiling brightly at her appearance. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap sundress that the twins designed for today. Usually she would act as if she didn't enjoy any of the things the twins made for her. But secretly, she enjoyed them dressing her up. "Almost dad!" Haruhi called out. She placed a few more hair clips into her hair, pinning her brown locks that was actually a fiery red behind her ears. She would get her hair dyed every month because her dad said she looked better with brown hair. She just thought Ranka had lost his mind.

Upon opening the door to the bathroom she was tackled by two Identical sets of arms. Their cheeks rubbing up against hers as she struggled in their arms "Come... on.. guys! get off!" She shoved them away from her.

"But Haruhi! " Hikaru said. "We just" Continued Kaoru "Missed you!" they said together as they stepped forward to hug her again. "But you guys saw me yesterday at school before we let out for Spring Break" She said sidestepping them. "Plus you will only be gone for a week than we get back together to spend a week with the rest of the Host Club before we do back to school." She walked into the living room and slipped on her shoes.

"But we won't see you while we are away with Mom in London!"

Haruhi just sighed before walking towards the already open door. "You can always call or email me." She looked out and saw the Black Limo sitting out in front of her apartment complex.

"Damn Rich bastards"

She mumbled before the twins pulled her by the arms, heading down to the Limo. "Haruhi have fun! Take lots and lots of pictures of Honey and Mori for me!" She heard her dad call out. She just smiled and shook her head. Just then, her mind went blank and images started to flash before her.

_**:Flashback:**_

"_Grandma Yuna! Look look! Mama and Papa help me pick roses from the Western Garden" A little girl with long red hair and aqua eyes who looked about 4 came running towards a older woman holding a hand filled of flowers. "Those are very beautiful my little angel." The little girl smiled up towards the older woman. _

_Just than, a male and woman walked in, hands linked and smiles on their faces. "We had no choice but to help her Mother. It was either help or she would have pulled the entry bush up." The male ruffed the little girls hair before picking her up into his arms. _

"_Haruhi is just our Adventurous little Star." The little girl snuggled into the man and he kissed her forehead. "Aren't you Haruhi Star Daloui FuJioka?" Just than the little girls face turned red and everyone in the room started laughing. _

"_Oh Ryouji, Kotoko, you will be late for the party at the Haninozuka Main Dojo. It seems that little Mitsukuni is becoming a match for his father and he's only 6." Yuna said to the two, ushering them out the door and towards the awaiting Limo with Haruhi still in Ryouji's arms. "Mother please we will not be that late. As you already know, the Haninozuka's are like family to us. So it will all be fine." Kotoko mentioned as they slid into the car _

"_Mama, Papa will Grandma Yuna and Grandpopop Tidus be joining us to see Huni and Big Taka?" Little Haruhi said as the Limo pulled out of the Daloui Estate. _

_Just than Kotoko looked down into the little girls eyes. a bright smile on her lips. "I'm sure they both will be joining us later. They had some business to take care with the _Ootori's. The family has decided to become Investors in one of the hospital Children wards."

_The little girl just smiled up to her parents before snuggling into her fathers arms. Still holding the Red Roses._

**_:_End Flashback:**

"Hey Haruhi! Are you coming?" Haruhi blinked a few times, shaking her head clear of the so called mental images as she steps out of the Limo. " I'm sorry guys, I don't know what happened." She said to the twins as they lopped their arms with hers. They were at Ouran Academy, heading towards the West Lawn where the Ceremony was being held.

Only Teachers, Family and Close Friends were Invited to attend today's event and even than you had to show an Invite before entering the Gates. The past year at Ouran Academy had been one big up and down adventure for Haruhi. From Joining the Host Club and everyone thinking she was a guy. To all of them being there for her and she being there for them when they needed each other. There was stopping Tamaki from leaving Japan even when everyone found out she was actually a Girl at the Fair last year, no one gave up on Haruhi.

"I've see you all have finally arrived Hikaru, kaoru." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up. " Ha...ru..hi." He let haruhi's name roll off the tip of his tongue. She must had been turning red because Kyouya only smirked before turning around, moving to take a seat with both the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's.

"I.. I.. am sorry Kyouya Senpai that we are late. It's my fault." Haruhi bowed her head before taking a seat between Hikaru and Kaoru. "Don't worry Haruhi, that will be 20,000 yen added to your debate." . Haruhi frowned and crossed her yawns over her chest. Turning her gaze towards the stage as the ceremony started. _Stupid Rich Bastard. _

….

**Haruhi's Pov **

The Ceremony had lasted a few hours but it was finally over. Huni and Mori walked off the stage once all the Graduates were allowed to leave for the party that was happening in one of the ballrooms.

"Haru-Chan!" Huni bounced over to me, quickly throwing himself into my arms. "Looks Haru-Chan!" Lifting up his Diploma to show me. "It's says I've graduated! Me and Usa-Chan have Graduated from High School!"

I couldn't help but giggles than kiss his forehead before bending to sit him on the ground. "I'm very proud of you Huni- Senpai." Feeling my hair being ruffled. I looked up to see Mori standing by my side with a smile on his face. "And I'm also proud of you as well Mori Senpai. " I say to him as I lean up on his toes. Kissing his cheek. I could see Mori's face turn a shade of red, so I cover my mouth with a hand to chuckle.

"Hey! Has anyone see Tono?" Everyone looked around slightly alarmed. It wasn't like Tamaki to miss something like this. Just then, a sound of different ringtones went off. All of us looked down at our own phone and we must have gotten the same text because everyone had the same confused expression on their faces. Even Kyouya.

"I wonder what Tamaki-Senpai wants with us." I voiced. Seeing the twins shrug their shoulders. "Maybe he has cake!" Everyone started to laugh at Huni at how cute he could be sometimes.

Once Mori and Huni said goodbye to their families, we all headed towards the Building and into it. Walking up the stairs towards Music Room 3. We chatted about what we would be doing on our individual breaks before we come together for a week to leave together for a trip to Australia. _Seeing as the Twins got me a Passport as a Christmas gift, along with replacing most of my clothes and shoes. _I thought as we finally entered the 3rd Music Room. Seeing Tamaki sitting in the corner.

"It took you all long enough. Never knew you were so slow." Watching Tamaki stand. "Well except for Haruhi."

"Eh.. Tamaki-Senpai?" Taking a few steps towards him. "Are you feeling alright." My head tilted to the side as I stared at him curiously. He had closed the distance between us and was sliding a finger along my cheek. " Don't worry my little Roxanne." Watching as a smirk appeared on Tamaki's face. I took a few steps back. Slightly confused as to what was going on. "I'm feeling better than I've felt since coming to Japan."

"Tamaki, Do you care to explain what is going on here?" Kyouya had his arms crossed and resting on his chest as he looked towards the person he considered to be his best friend. "Oh, nothing but I'm officially quitting the Host Club as of today."

The whole room fell silent and from the corner of my eyes I could see that everyone was surprised by the announcement. "What the hell Tono?" Hikaru had walked away from his brother and was now standing next to me. " Is this you shitting around with us like last year? Because it's not funny one fucking bit!"

"Believe me you little freak, i'm in no way screwing with you all. I mean this little club was fun while it lasted. Now i'm bored. Especially since I've gotten everything I need now." This seriously isn't happening. This wasn't the Tamaki none of us knew. "Tama-Chan? You don't like us anymore?" Huni was holding Usa-Chan close to him. His bottom lip quivering and his eyes watery.

"It has nothing to do with me liking you. Because i never did. You seriously think someone your age should be into stuffed animals and eating sweets like a 4 year old? and I mean come on the twins putting on their" Tamaki hands lifted to air quote. " 'Brotherly Love' crap? Everyone knows it's not an act and how people don't find it disgusting is beyond me."

My eyes widen and ai was in shock of everything i was hearing. What was happening right now? Did I hit my head or something? Was I still sleeping?

"Than there is Mori who doesn't say a word. Are you mute? because all you do is grunt and babysit that little freak over there." "He was pointing to Huni. "Tamaki?" Hearing Kyouya's voice sent a cold chill down my back. " I think you need to step away. Because whatever recreational drug you are on is effecting your better judgment at this moment." I must still had been in shock because I didn't notice kaoru was standing on the other side of me. Face as red as Hikaru's. Fist clenching tightly. "If I were on anything Mon ami you would definitely know." Tamaki said as he moved towards the other side of the room.

"The great Kyouya Ootori being oblivious to something staring him in the face for two years. Did you really think I would want to be friends with someone as worthless as you?" I couldn't help but stiffen when I heard a growl "You really think you're pretty smart Don't you Tamaki?"

You could hear the anger in Kyouya's voice. At this moment I was pretty happy he wasn't upset with me. "I must be something 'Mother' because I outsmarted you." Tamaki chuckled. "Afterall you are nothing but the third son who has to prove his worth which isn't much anyways. While I stand first to inherit my family's business. You will still be the unloved fourth child of the Ootori's who will work under his brothers." I listened to the quicken footsteps come from behind me. turning my head to the side to catch Kyouya furious body walk towards Tamaki.

I moved my body in front of Kyouya's stopping him from continuing forward. "Move Haruhi." I just shook my head. Biting down on my bottom lip. "No Kyouya-Senpai. Not until you calm down." He must have heard the concern for him in my voice because he sighed but continued to stand right behind me. "Tamaki Senpai.." I lifted my head to stare into his eyes. "I don't know what is wrong with you or why you are saying all of this. But you should apologize to everyone for the hurtful things you said." I stated without breaking eye contact with him.

"Why should I apologize to any of them? I just needed to get closer to some of the top families." He said looking at everyone in the room, except me. " So that when I take over the Suoh Empire I would have information to use against the competition." A frown adorned my face and I looked down to ponder all of this.

_So all of this.. the Host Club. Trying to make the Clients happy was just his way to gain intelligence on people? That just sounds like something Kyouya would do._ I thought.

"Of course when you happened to step into our midst Ha...ru...hi.. I thought having a little dog without a mother would liven things up a bit and of course with the help of my lovely princess Ayanokoji " Just than the doors to the 3rd Music Room open up. Everyone turned around to see Ayanokoji standing at the door with a smirk on her face. "I knew you were a girl when you first entered the room. But I just had to play the Idiot everyone thought i was. It was rather fun seeing you scurry around like some lost animal."

Was he really saying all of this to me. I just shook my head in disbelief. I could hear the faint sounds of the Twins screaming at Tamaki for the way he was speaking to me and I saw from the corner of my eyes as Mori was trying to hold them back. Whine Huni clutched his Bunny tightly to his chest.

"You don't mean any of this Tamaki Suoh." I whispered out. Trying to keep my voice from revealing how hurt I actually was. "We are all your friends. We have been through so much. You don't mean any of the things you are saying to us right now."

"Friends? really?" He snorted as he walked passed me. " Why would I befriend any of you? Especially a worthless commer whore like yourself You can't bring me anything. You're not even pretty and look at your chest. There's nothing there. " I just stood there with my mouth open. Everything moving around me in slow motion. " Only reason I paid any attention to you was to kill the extra time I have on my hands. Plus you can't believe the others cared about you. Between the twins trying to change how you look. Kyouya using you to gain more money for the club and I have no idea what the other two freaks were doing. We all just see you as something to kill time with." Tamaki walked towards the door, wrapping an arm around Ayanokoji waist. Pulling her close. she kisses the corner of his lip and smiled up to him. "Haruhi you should know you were nothing to Tamaki because the whole time he was mines and you were just some toy for him to play with. But seeing as you are nothing but commoner filth maybe you should skip along to that run down shack and do whatever you commoners do."

I just stood there. Every word playing in my head over and over. _Was I really being used by them? I thought that we had become friends with time. but.. _I just shook my head, feeling the cool tears run down my cheeks. "Haru-Chan are you okay?" Huni's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to see the remaining Host standing around me. But I couldn't be here.. I just needed to get away.

I turned around and run as the tears started to flow more from my eyes I could hear the others call out for me but I just needed to get away.

**:Flashback:**

"_Please let me go. I just want to go home." 4 year old Haruhi rubbed her eyes as she sat in a room without any windows and the only light came from an opening in the door. She slowly crawled over when she began to hear voices. Peeking through the crack. "Hye boss. Do you think we will get paid big bucks for the kid? It's been 4 days and they are willing to up the amount if the girl is safely returned." Haruhi saw a man with blonde hair and another with reddish brown hair talking to one another._

"_Rido told us to take the girl. She's a Daloui and they are suppose to be known as magical beings. This little brat here suppose to be a great one when she is older because of her hair and eyes. Plus they are expert martial artist as well." Just then another male walked in he was different from the rest. He had one blue eye and the other one a brownish red color like his hair . "What are you fools doing? I hope you haven't tainted my little prize." Both the other men quickly bowed and simultaneously stuttered. "No way Master Rido. The little brat is still in the room." _

_The said man started to make his way over to the door, SO little Haruhi quickly scooted back, bring her knees to her chest before the door swung open. "Ah I see you have awaken my little Phoenix." Haruhi whimpered as he moved away from his hand that brushed her red locks from her face. _

"_Don't be afraid of me little one. I will not hurt you." A pair of Aqua eyes looked up into the eyes of her Kidnapper, Tears streaming out of them as she whispered. "I want to go home. Let me go. I didn't do anything. What do you want me for?" Rido inched closer to Haruhi, a smile adorning his face. Picking her up into his arms. "My little Hime, you will be most valuable to me." Just then a crashing sound was heard. "We've been found!" someone screamed from the hall. Smoke quickly began to fill the air so Rido gently placed Haruhi back down before touching her head. "Someday Haruhi, I will come find you and when I do, you will help me gain the things that are mines." Than everything around Haruhi went back_

_The next time Haruhi awaken, she was in a all white room. Hearing the faint sounds beeping around her. _

"_Kotoko, she's finally awaken!" The man on the right said. Just then she felt smooth hands moving over her head and the silent sobs. "Haruhi I was so worry about you." The little girl tilted her head to the side. Confusing written on her face. _

"_Is that my name?"_

**:End of Flashback:**

By than, it had began to rain and Haruhi was standing outside of her apartments, Eye widen with shock at what she had just seen in her mind. The tears had finally stopped flowing and she was exhausted from the long run from Ouran.

"Haruhi?" She looked up to see her father with a sadden expression on his face. Holding an umbrella over both of them. "Kyouya called and told me what happened. He said you ran out of the room and they couldn't find you. Care you okay, sweetie?" Haruhi just looked up at her father. Her body trembling from the cold wetness of the rain.

"Dad...I think there is something you have been hiding from me."

I hope that was a good start to this Fan fic. *Chuckle* I'm still nervous about writing this.

**Honey:** Sar-Chan will be really really happy if you left a Review!

**Sar:** *Giggles* What Huni-Senpai said! Please! *Waves* Until next time!


	3. Ch2: Haruhi's True Identity

**Chapter 2**

**Haruhi's True Identity.**

* * *

Haruhi sat in the backseat of a all White Maybach 62 Landaulet with All Black tinted windows. No one could see in, but she could see the world outside. She looked down when she felt a hand grab hers and smiled nervously up to her father Ryouji as they were being driven through the streets of Tokyo. She turned her head and looked out the window as the landscaped passed by and couldn't help but think about the events of last night that had led her to sit in this car.

**:Flashback:**

_Haruhi's father sat down at the table opposite of her, staring at his daughter as if he just saw her for the first times in many years. "Who are we really dad?" Haruhi asked. A towel hanging from her head. _

"_I first met your mother when I was 12. Both the Fujioka's and Daloui's were friends. My father and your mother's father both met at an all boys Academy. Over the years Tidus 'your mother's Father and Kei, "My father of course' grew closer and became best friends. After Graduating from school they went to two separate colleges but lost touch. They saw each other 7 years later and were both family men. That is when your mother and I met." Ryouji started to become immersed in what he was telling Haruhi. So many different emotions were playing on his face and she could see it. Somehow it felt as if she she had heard this story before but couldn't place where. _

"_My father had grown to be a Researcher. Traveling the globe to Ancient Ruins. Scaling up the tallest of Mountains even visited Egypt. He had met my mother while Hiking up Mount Fuji and they fell in love. As of your mother Parents, Tidus had become a big businessman. The Daloui family where into manufacturing different kinds of Technology for Weapons, Security, Equipment for Hospitals, Schools and so forth. the Daloui's are also one of the Great Families of Japan. Ranking in at number 4. Tidus met his wife, your grandmother Yuna when there were kids and fell in love. Yuna came from a long line of powerful Miko's. But no one in her family has practiced in centuries. Well that openingly any way. But what the Public doesn't know about the Daloui's is that they are also descendants of Great Samurai and Ninjas." He took a slow sip of his Tea. Peeking up from the cup to see his Daughter staring at him. He gave her a small smile before continuing._

"_Both of my parents were killed in a car accident and the Daloui's were named as my guardians, seeing how our father were good friends. That is how your mother and I met. When we were both 12. From the first moment I met her, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. As the years passed we grew even closer until we started dating when we were 16. We did everything together. It was as if we were two halves of a whole. Once college came, Your mother studied to be a Lawyer and I studied Business. Her father knew I loved his daughter so when it came time for me to ask permission to marry her, he graciously accepted me with open arms into the family. We had a Spring Wedding the following year after we graduated from college. It was small and only close family and friends attended." _

_Haruhi couldn't help but smile as her father talked. She could see the smile in his eyes as he remembered her mother. _

"_When I saw Kotoko walk down that aisle, my heart felt as if it would leap from my chest. Somehow I knew that our destinies were bound together and we were just meant for one another. Hearing her say I do warmed my soul and I knew I was home. After the wedding I finally got the chance to meet a few family friends of the Daloui's that I hadn't met before. Such as." Ryouji looked at his daughter grinning. " The Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's. They and the Daloui's have always been close. I mean with the Nozuka's training each member of the Daloui's in martial Arts and all." Upon hearing the family names of her Senpai's Haruhi's jaw dropped and Ryouji started laughing. _

"_Dad are you serious?"_

_She watched as her father reached across the table and ruffled her hair. "Yes I am." He nodded "Takashi and Mitsukuni found out who you were when they first visited our home with the rest of the Host Club. Once they saw me, they pulled me aside and asked me. That is why they have been so protective of you. It was after all the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's who rescued you when you were kidnapped. " "Kid...napped?" Haruhi stuttered as some of her memories started to flood her mind and her father continued talking. _

"_Your mother gave birth to a healthy baby girl and we decided on the name Haruhi because Haru means Spring and it was after all the season me and Kotoko were wedded. You were born very unique. Your hair was red as fire and as you grew up, strand of gold started to show. Than there were your eyes. They reminded me of Water. The most beautiful shade of Aqua. You grew up as a happy child. You loved reading. Very intelligent for a child your age. You started playing the Piano, Violin and Cello and you loved it. And very blunt. You never seem to fail when it came to speaking your mind and telling people things like they were." They both started laughing at the last part because it was something everyone would tell her. " Your grandmother Yuna always had you in the kitchen cooking and baking. Or your grandfather had you out in the family Dojo practicing with him or in the stable with the horses." _

_Ryouji expression than turned grim and Haruhi knew it had to do with the last flash of memories she had seen. _

"_A few months after your 4th birthday, were we on our way home from the Haninozuka Dojo. We attended a martial Arts Benefit. Both you and your mother participated. Everyone found you cute and you were excited to see Takashi and Mitsukuni. You three were close. Even if they were 2 years older than ..." Ryouji was shaking his head " On our way back, our car was ambushed. Your mother and I were both knocked unconscious and you were kidnapped. When we came too, we were in the hospital. Both your grandparents were there and told us what happened. Needless to say, your mother cried and couldn't stop crying. We put in a lot of resources to find you and after almost a half of a week, we got a tip that 3 men were holding you off in northern Japan. Akira Morinozuka (Mori's father) and Yorihisa Haninozuka (Huni's father) led the team that rescued you. Only 2 of the men were found and when they were being interrogated they wouldn't give up the 3rd person. We were so happy that you were safe but when they brought you to the hospital you were unconscious. The doctors said that there weren't any signs that you received any trauma or anything. Three days later you woke up in the hospital with no memory at all. "_

_Ryouji then got up from this spot and walked towards the window in the kitchen, looking out of it. _

"_We still have no idea why you were taken. The only thing anyone could think of is that you were taken because of the fact you are a child of the Daloui family or because the Miko power that run through your veins. Although you haven't showed any signs of having any. You are still the Granddaughter of Yuna Midoriko Daloui and there is no telling if or when we will find out if you are an inhibitor of power. " He sighed. " But while you were still in the hospital, we as a family thought it would be in your best interest that you live outside the house until you regain your lost memories or we find the other person who was also a culprit in your kidnapping. So the day before you were to be released from the hospital, all records of Haruhi Star Daloui Fujioka was sealed. So were picture. Your mother got another Job working at a small Law Firm and I decided to be an okama . We got a small apartment, moved a few things into it and called it home. Than as you know, your mother passed away a year later. It was very hard for you. Your grandparents wanted us to come back home but I wanted to Honor your mother wishes. So we continued to live here and I sent them pictures, copies of report cards. Invites to birthday parties, Middle School Graduation and so forth over the years and so we come to now." _

_Haruhi was stunned into silence as her mind processed everything. Noble... Kidnapped... Rich Family... Amnesia... Grandparents..._

"_Is... is that why You always insist that I dye my hair and wear brown contacts?" She asked, looking up at her father with a slight crease between her brow. _

"_Yes. Because no one will be looking for a Brown haired and Brown eyed girl. But seeing as you have regained if not all but most of your memories... Maybe it is time we finally go home." Haruhi tilted her head confused as to what her father meant. "What are you talking about Dad? We are already home." She stated, rising up from her spot. _

_Ryouji only looked at his daughter with a grin on his lips and pulled out his cell before speaking again._

"_It is time for us to go back home Haruhi.. To the Daloui Estate.." _

**:Flashback End:**

"Haruhi?"

She turned her head to look at her father in a daze, noticing that he had already gotten out of the car. "Oh sorry dad." She said as her head quickly snapped up when the door on her side was open and stepped out. Haruhi took a deep breath, eyeing her surrounding with wide eyes. Set before her was a Paradise. It was more beautiful than any of the other Host Member's Homes or any other place she had visited while at Ouran. Was this really the place she grew up all those years ago?

"I can't believe it Tidus... Haruhi is finally home."

Upon hearing the female voice. Haruhi's head quickly turned in the direction of the voice. A teary smile gracing her lips as she saw the Women she had seen in all those faded memories. She quickly ran around the car and into Yuna's welcoming arms, burying her face into her chest. **(Like the episode "The Sun, The Sea and the Host Club." When she was in the Closet and Jumped out into Tamaki's arms when the thunder struck..) **

"Grandma!"

* * *

**Ranka:** KYA! My little Haruhi is all grown up!

**Haruhi:** For the love of everything...*Sighs* Dad, i've been grown up for years! *Smh*

**Zero:** *Glares* This story is about me too. I better be in it soon.

**Sar: **EK! Eh.. You will Zero! I promise... *Hides behind Ranka and Haruhi.* Zero reminds me of a hotter Kyouya!..

**Everyone:** The the Heck!

**Sar: ***Scamper* Until Next time!


	4. Ch3: Roots Before Branches

**I do not own any of the Characters. Only the Storyline.**

**Chapter 3**

**Roots Before Branches.**

* * *

It had been 5 days since Haruhi regained most of her missing memories. 5 Days since her father confirmed if those memories were real or just something her mind had made up and 4 days since she had arrived at the Daloui Estate. She had gotten the chance to spend time with both her Grandmother Yuna and her Grandfather Tidus. Look at family Photo's of her Grandparents and when they first met. Their wedding and the birth of their only Daughter, Kotoko.

A smile graced Haruhi lips when she was shown the pictures of her parents and how happy they were together. But as her father would say. _"The most happiest moment for both your mother and I was when you were born. 'Our Spring Star'" _ Is what Ryouji said to Haruhi right before he showed her the Baby pictures she had never seen of herself.

But what surprised Haruhi the most was when her father told her that he was still working with the family company but behind the scene.

Now Haruhi was sitting in in the Garden on the Western Side of the house when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She closed the book she was reading and looked up to see Huni and Mori standing behind her with smiles on their faces.

"Haru-Chan!"

Huni said as he leaped into the girl's lap hugging her close. "I'm sorry Haru-Chan. We didn't tell you that we knew who you were. Ranka said we couldn't say anything until you got your memories back. Right Takashi?" Huni looked up at Mori with teary eyes. Holding Usa-Chan between him and Haruhi. "Hm." Was all they got out of Mori and Haruhi couldn't do anything but smile.

"It's okay Mori Senpai, Huni Senpai. Dad already explained it all to me." She shrugged her shoulder but still smiled. "At least now I know you both are so protective of me." She giggled as Huni went to stand on his own. "And why you both insisted I started taking martial Art lessons to protect myself after what happened at the beach last year." After the Incident at the Beach last year when Haruhi was pushed from the cliff. Huni had suggested to Haruhi that it would be best if she learned how to protect herself. Learning the basic of skills turned into Haruhi becoming one of the best but toughest students both Mori and Huni had ever had. She even received her Black Belt before her Birthday. None of the other Host members knew how skilled Haruhi had become.

"So..." Haruhi began. "What brings you two here?" She asked as she begins to walk over to the table where the snacks were. "Tidus-San told my father that you were moving into the Mansion and.." Huni was holding his bunny close to his chest. Pouting as he moved around. "We heard that you're not coming on the trip."

Haruhi had started to feel bad for not going. Ryouji had called Kyouya this morning when he was at the apartment packing up a few things and told Kyouya that Haruhi wouldn't be able to attend the trip because of some family Issues. Of course, Kyouya had offered to help but Ryouji knew her daughter wasn't ready for the world let alone her friends to know who she really was. So he kindly declined.

"I'm sorry Huni Senpai. I really do want to go to Australia, but Dad wants to start packing up the Apartment so we can make the move into the Mansion. Now that I have my memories back, my Grandparents want to make up for lost time." Haruhi was grinning now as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. "And that means I won't have to worry about dying my hand or wearing brown contacts any longer!" She said excitedly.

Mori walked over to Haruhi, giving her a kind smile and ruffling her hair. "It's okay Haruhi." He said in a deep tone. She beamed up at him before wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "Thank you Mori-Senpai."

"Takashi."

Her brows furrowed and her head tilted confused. " He wants you to call him Takashi now Haru-Chan and you can just call me Mitsukuni or just Huni. But drop the Senpai now Haru-Chan." Huni said happily.

Haruhi only nodded her head but her smiled came back." Okay, Takashi and Huni it will be." Giggling as she pulled away.

The rest of the day was spent with Huni, Mori and Haruhi exploring the grounds around the Daloui home, Eating cake and Haruhi in the kitchen, kicking the staff out so she could cook dinner for everyone. The Twins had called Haruhi a few times when they heard she wasn't going on the Trip. she apologized 20 times before agreeing to letting the twins dress her up any time they all went out as a group and she had to agree to coming over to their house to model whenever they created anything new.

Of course Haruhi was nervous about complying to these terms but she knew it would make but Hikaru and Kaoru happy So she agreed and the twins hung up happily. Sometimes Haruhi thought that Becoming a Host was one of the worst things to happen to her. But on days like this, she was happy that the Host Club had become part of her life. She will never admit this to them. But they all, Mori, Huni, Hikaru, Kaoru and even Kyouya made her a stronger person than she could even hope to me..

**In another Part of Japan, at Cross Academy **

Yuuki was in her bedroom getting dressed with a wide smile on her face. Tonight was the night that Kaname was taking her out on a date away from the Academy to a little restaurant in town. She was both excited and nervous but all in all happy that she was getting away if only for a few hours.

"I see you're excited for your little outing with Kuran." Spoke a voice from the door. "Zero!" Yuuki squeaked out, placing the final hairclip into her hair. "It's not an outing, it's a date I have you know!"

A low snort came from behind her as she slipped into a pair of flats, walking towards the door. Before she could exit and hand stopped her. "Just be careful tonight Yuuki." Zero said in a concerning voice. Yuuki sighed while leaning up on her toes to kiss Zero's cheek. "Don't worry Zero, as long as I'm with Kaname I will be alright. But it is cute how you worry about me." She giggles. "I'm lucky to have a brother like you. Even if we're not related by blood." She said as she pushed away his arm, walking out of the bedroom.

Zero stood there wide eyed at her words. He knew he didn't care about her in just some brotherly way. But he also wasn't in love with her. Besides Headmaster Cross, his Teacher Yagari. Yuuki was one of the people who took care of him when he was first brought to Cross's Home. But maybe Yuuki was right. Their relationship had only been one of Brotherly and Sisterly bonds. Not any other. Zero just sighed and started to follow Yuuki downstairs but stopped when he notice Kaname was standing by the door waiting for Yuuki.

"Yuuki.. you look breathtaking." Yuuki blushed at Kaname's words. Kissing his cheek before taking his hand. "Thank you Kaname!" Zero rolled his eyes at how excited and natural Yuuki looked with Kaname.

"I see you are doing well Zero" Kaname spoke with a smirk. "Whatever Kuran." Zero pushed off the wall he was leaning against, walking out the door pass both Yuuki and Kaname. "Maybe you will find yourself with someone as beautiful and loving as I have found in Yuuki." Kaname said as he and Yuuki walked outside towards the awaiting car.

Kaname helped Yuuki into the car as he heard Zero whispered before he disappeared into the trees.

"Yeah right, who would ever love a monster like myself"

This made Kaname happy. To see the pain Zero was in on a Daily basis was slightly enjoying. Because the anger only fueled his little chess piece to grow stronger until it was time for Kaname to move him along the board.

"You're right Kiryu. Who would love or even want a former human whose turning into a Monster... a level E with each passing moment. " Kaname had said the words low to where it was only Zero who could hear him.

Zero had heard the words uttered from Kaname's mouth and that pissed him off further. He began to drive further into the woods as Kaname got into the car. The door closing behind him and turned his attention towards Yuuki.

No one would ever love Zero the way Yuuki and himself loved each other. Zero was the lowest of lifeforms when it came to his kind and who would want anything to do with something like that..

But little did Kaname or Zero know, Fate had something completely different planned for Zero...

* * *

**Sar:** YAY! That's done. I had Zero standing over my shoulder the whole time I was writing. *Crosses my arms* Wouldn't let me Eat until I finished.

**Zero:** That's because you were slow and only wanted to listen to Music.

**Sar:** *sticks out my tongue* Bite me Zero!

**Zero:** I am feeling a little a bit thirsty.

**Sar:** *Scurries* See you all next time!


	5. CH4:The Unknown Fate of a Club

**I am sorry to my readers. I was moving from one place to another. That is the reason for the late updating. But I'm gonna try and update more often.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Unknown Fate of a Club

Haruhi sat in the Eastern Garden of the Daloui Estate, staring out at the red roses that were growing. A small smile appeared on her lips as her mind drifted to the other members of the Host Club. It was the second week of Spring Break. The week that the remaining members of the Host Club were in Australia and instead of spending the week with them, Haruhi was spending it reconnecting with her grandparents and her lost memories.

The Club had called a few times to check up on her, she knew she was missed because of the twin's screams being heard in the background. All the guys knew that she had no other family expect for her father or so they thought with the exception of Huni and Mori who knew who she really was.

"The Club" She sighed…. No one knew the fate of the Host Club. They were like family to her and she loved them all in her own way. Even if they were Rich Bastards who annoyed her to no ends some times.

"Oh great, now I'm one of those 'Rich Bastards' I wont hear the end of it when they find out."

Her smile grew into a smirk as she thought about what Kyouya would do or say when he finds out that Haruhi wasn't just some Commoner anymore that he can boss around. If she remembered correctly, her family holds more power than the Ootori Family. Even more than the Suoh's…

"Excuse me Phoenix Princess?"

Haruhi couldn't help but sigh at the nickname she had been given when she was a little girl. It seems that even in her absence from the family, the name still carried throughout the years. The Phoenix is the Daloui family's Trademark or Symbol. It is a very powerful creature that can destroy and heal all together. A being that looks like fire and that can be reborn from its own ashes.

_Maybe that is why they call me the Phoenix Princess…_ She thought.

The real color of Haruhi's hair was red with golden tints like fire. But her eyes are the color of Aqua like water. Both powerful elements.

_Fire and Water_

"Yes Kei?"

Haruhi looked up with a dazed smile at the maid standing before her. "Your grandmother would like to see you Princess." Haruhi only nodded before standing up from the bench and walked down one of the many stone paths that lead towards the Mansion.

Before Haruhi could get any further, she saw her grandmother Yuna standing on the path with a smile on her face. "There's my little Haruhi." Yuna said to her granddaughter, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm hardly little any more Grandma." Haruhi said as Yuna walked closer to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Hm, yes that maybe true." She ran her fingers through Haruhi's brown locks. "But you will always be our Little Star. Now, are you ready to go?" Yuna looked down at Haruhi with a sly grin upon her face. "Eh, ready to go where?" Fear crossed Haruhi's face as she backed away from her grandmother.

"Only to a Spa sweetheart and than, maybe a little shopping; I thought you could start to wear your true hair color."

And with that, Yuna pulled Haruhi by the hand. A grin plastered across her face as they walked through the mansion and towards the awaiting Limo out front. Yuna knew her granddaughter didn't enjoy shopping too much, via her father of course. Slight concern began to show on Haruhi's face when she heard the words Spa and Shopping from her grandmother. She looked up at the sky, with her mind filled with the face of her mother.

"Mom, what am I getting myself into now…."

**Thousand Miles away in Australia **

"Dude seriously this suck."

Hikaru stated as he tossed an arm around his Twin. Everyone was a little sadden at the fact that Haruhi wasn't able to make the trip; even Kyouya. But they all tried to make the best of it.

"I think," Everyone turned in the direction of Kaoru's voice as he leaned over the railing of the Boardwalk. "Maybe the things Tamaki said to Haruhi may have done some damage. Maybe she believes that she really is nothing but a worthless commoner to us. Or that the only reason we ever hung out with Haruhi was to use her. Or," Hikaru interrupted his brother to finish his sentence. "We never cared about her."

Everyone now turned to look at Hikaru. He had dropped his arm from Kaoru's shoulders and balled his hands into fist at his side. They all could see that he was still upset about what happened after Mori's and Huni's Graduation in the 3rd Music Room. Even if none of them would show it. They were all upset about the events that took place.

"Haruhi should know that we all love and care for her! Yeah sure, at first when she walked into the club she was something to keep us entertained, but she is the first person who could tell Kaoru and me apart. To treat us just not like one person but people with their own identities. She's….." Hikaru's fists slammed again the railing startling everyone around them.

"She's the first person to step into our world." He turned to look from his brother to each of his friends. "She just doesn't treat Huni-Senpai like some little kid like all the other girls, but like a brother. She understands what Mori-Senpai says when the rest of us don't and you!" Hikaru lifted his hand to point towards Kyouya.

"She's the only person who isn't afraid to stand up to you. The only one who can wake up the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord without being banished from the Country. The only Person we have ever seen you have a complete conversation with." Hikaru lifted a hand and started to count off his fingers. "She can even see through and past all your shit. I mean you actually give Haruhi genuine smiles. And Kyouya-Senpai you may think we don't know but the only reason you add to Haruhi's debate and we let you by the way; is that you are just as afraid as we all are of her leaving us. She's the only person we can say that gets us. That tolerates every thing that is us. Who doesn't use any of us because of our families name and money!"

Kyouya couldn't help but smirk as he pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms over his chest. "You maybe right Hikaru. But if we want to keep our little family together or Haruhi to stay, what do you suggest we do?"

Hikaru didn't answer, no one did. They were all in deep thought as to how to keep the club they all thought as family together and keep Haruhi from leaving.

A smile appeared on Huni's face as he hugged and spun Usa- Chan around.

"Make Haru-Chan the new Host Club President and show her that none of the mean things Suoh-Chan said were true. Prove to her that she is more precious to us than Chocolate Cake!"

Small glimmers of hope began to shine throughout the group. But as soon as the hope came, all their minds synced with the same thoughts…

_Would Haruhi accept being the New Host Club President and will there still be a club when summer comes…_

* * *

_**Please Review and I am writing the Next chapter as we speak. **  
_

_**Till next time!**_


	6. Ch5: The Broken and The Loved

**Chapter 5**

**The Broken and The Loved**

* * *

Today was the first day of school after spring break and the students of Cross Academy had all returned; including the Night Class. Zero Kiryu had spent the first day of classes trying to keep the Day Class Females from stalking around the grounds in search of the Night Class. Even at the Class Change Over's the girls were more energetic than usual.

Zero let out a sigh and ran a hand through his Silver locks as he did his nightly rounds near the Headmasters home when he caught onto a scent. "Shouldn't Kuran be in class?" He growled out, but stopped himself from entering the house when he picked up Kaname's voice.

"Yes, Lord Tidus it is good to hear from you again. It has been a while and I called to see how your family was?" Kaname paused while he listened to Tidus conversant about his wife and the business, than he mentioned his Granddaughter.

"Ah_ yes. My granddaughter has regained most of her lost memories and moved back into the main house. She is still missing a few memories from that tragic ordeal from when she was kidnapped. And also a few other memories from when she was young. She doesn't remember what she and the rest of our family really is. But it is nice to have both her and __Ryouji__ home. Even through he always came by the office or home every week." _ Tidus chuckled over the phone.

Kaname couldn't help but smile when he heard this. The Daloui and Kuran families have been close for many centuries. The Kuran family had even been close friends with Yuna as she grew up and the Fujioka's before their untimely departure. What no one knew is that Both Tidus Daloui and Ryouji Fujioka harbored deep family secrets. Only few knew the secrets of both families and they were Yuna Daloui, Kaname Kuran and his late Family; a few close personal friends of the Daloui, Kuran and Fujioka's and finally the late Kotoko Fujioka.

"So I take it that Star has partially awakened?"

Zero became curious as too who was this Star person was and what Kaname meant by 'Partially Awakened', so he silently walked into the house and near the Headmaster's office to see if he could hear the of the phone conversation better.

"I happened to be in Tokyo with a friend when I saw your wife with Star and was curious as to if all was well. I wanted to say hello to them but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. So I thought it was best to not interrupt such a lovely moment."

Kaname eyes moved towards the door where he sensed another presence on the other side and smelled the tainted blood of one Zero Kiryu. His lips cut into a smirk and he continued on with his conversation.

"You know I haven't seen your granddaughter since she was a little girl. My mother Juri loved spending time with her before she pasted on. I am glad that Star is back in the House of…" Kaname paused for a moment before continuing since he knew Zero was listening in. "That the Phoenix Princesses is back home.

Zero focused his ears towards the direction of the phone, hoping to catch the voice on the other end of the phone receiver. "Ah, yes she has. She's the top of her Class, A member of The Host Club at school. She is still gifted at playing the Piano, Violin and Cello. I've even caught her a few days ago, writing music. We have notice her powers as a Miko awakening slowly. "Tidus smiled into the phone.

Just then, Zero caught the faint sounds of a young female's voice in the background of the call. His brows furrowed, his heart skipped a beat and he stopped breathing for a moment. "Grandfather, I'm letting you know I am home from school and I will be out in the Garden working on an Art Project if you need me." Zero finally let the air out of his lungs that he had been holding in and Kaname couldn't help but chuckle when he heard this. "I hear your granddaughter has returned from school. I shall let you go."

Seeing no point into bumping into Kaname when he exits the office, Zero turned to head upstairs to his room not before bumping into Kaien Cross.

"Zero!" Cross squealed with glee. "Awe you came to visit your father!" He tried to envelope Zero into a hug but Zero was faster than him. Before Cross knew it, Zero was half way up the stairs growling with each step. "You may have taken me in, but you're not my father. Got that old man?" With that, Zero turned the Corner and headed towards his room, picking up the depressing voice of one Kaien Cross sulking downstairs.

"Zero, you're so cruel to me"

**Zero's POV**

I could feel it. My throat was becoming tighter and the thirst was becoming unbearable. As I opened the door to my bedroom, I pulled out the little black box with the red Cross Academy Symbol on it and quickly sled it open, tossing a blood tablet into my mouth.

It was starting to become hard to tame the beast within me. The Blood Tablets could only sustain me for so long. I was using more and more each week.

"Yeah before long, they will have to put me out of my misery when I turn into a Level E."

Letting out a sigh as I jumped to lie on my bed. "If you like Zero, that can all be arranged." Came a voice I recognized as one Kaname Kuran. I sat up on my elbows to see him standing in the doorway of my room and quickly pulled out Bloody Rose, pointing it at his chest. "How about I do everyone a favor and send you to the next life. That's if there is one for your kind Kuran."

I sat there watching Kaname walk further into the room and close the door behind him; that cocky smile never leaving his face. "You say my kind Zero." Seeing his lips curl up into a smirk. "Have you happened to smell the distasting scent that rolls off of you every day? If it wasn't for your tainted blood, any human would think you were one of them. But seeing as your nothing but an ex human who is slowly falling to a Level E every day, you have no right to say the things you do to me."

My anger was slowly rising with each word that was coming out of that bastard's mouth. "If it wasn't for you Purebloods, my family would be alive and I would still be human. You…!" I watched as Kuran raised his hand and cut me off. That only fueled my anger. Just because he is some wanna be Righteous Pureblood he thinks he can have any say over what I do or what comes out my mouth.

"I didn't come here to argue with you Zero. I was curious as too how much of the phone conversation you heard."

I watched as Kaname's smirk disappeared and I became curious as too what was with the change in his mood. "Not much Kuran." My eyes narrowed sharply into his. "Why? Is there something you're hiding? Or maybe there is another woman you care for who isn't Yuuki?" I growled out. Hoping he took notice to the changed in my mood.

If Kaname Kuran was messing around with another female behind Yuuki's back. I would be sure to make him pay.

"Yes Zero there is another young girl that I care for, but only as a little sister. You should know by now that I love Yuuki and I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her. That even means not killing you before your time Zero."

Just than the glass in the window behind me, shattered across the room and Kuran's smirked returned.

"The female in question, her family is a very important to me. This girl… is… Special and very much so important to me as well. They are the last family I have." I watched as Kaname opened the door to my room and proceeded to walk out. " Please be sure to not listen in on my phone conversations again. Next time I will do more than shatter glass across your floor." And with that Kaname walked down the hall and back downstairs where Yuuki had just walked into the door.

"Who does that Pureblood think he is. Ordering and threatening me." I placed Bloody Rose on the table next to my bed before walking over to the door and close it shut, locking it behind me. I pressed my back against the wall and sled down against it, placing my face into my hands.

I took in a few deep breaths. Feelings the Blood tablets start to take effect as the muscle in my body started to relax. I knew sooner or later the pills effects would stop working on me when the beast within decided to fully take control. But before that happens I would be sure to kill the one who turned me into this ungodly creature.

"Shizuka Hio"

That name still brought bitterness to my tongue; it still made the blood in my veins boil and burn with heated distaste and anger.

Just than, my mind drifted back to the conversation with Kuran and the voices I heard on the phone, the girl voice sticking out more than the male. I didn't know why, but her voice was some how calming the anger in me.

And Zero didn't know that the being that owned the voice would someday be the one that tames the beast within…

**Hours Earlier in Tokyo. **

Haruhi had one of the most tiring days she has ever had at Ouran Academy since she first stepped foot into the school.

_**:Flash Back:**_

_Huni and Takashi had arrived at the Daloui Mansion to give Haruhi a ride to school. The Limo ride was filled with Huni telling Haruhi how sad everyone was because she wasn't able to come on the trip. _

_Haruhi promised that she would cook and bake a few things for them to make it up. That had Huni bouncing off the ceiling of the Limo. That was until they all arrived at the schools gate. _

"_It's going to be weird not seeing both of you in the High School Part of Ouran any more Huni and Takashi now that you are in the College Division." Haruhi said as she gathers her school bag seeing the Driver opened the door._

_Mori was the first to get out, followed by Huni who saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing at the gate. "Hey Mori-Senpai, Huni-Senpai, have you seen Haruhi?" As Haruhi's name left both Hikaru and Kaoru's mouth, that is when she stepped out of the limo, moving a hand down her Yellow Uniform Dress. Red hair swaying in the wind against her back. _

"_Haruhi?"_

_Upon hearing her name, Haruhi looked up to see Kyouya getting out of his Limo just behind them. The twins were still standing at the School Gate with their mouths hung open as they stared at Haruhi in Shock. _

"_Oh hello Kyouya-Senpai" Haruhi said with a bright smile on her face. She looked towards the twin's direction as they finally were shaken out of their shock by Huni and had begun to walk over to meet Haruhi and Kyouya who had come up on the side of her._

"_Haruhi," Hikaru started. "What happened to your hair?" Kaoru continued. They both tossed an arm around Haruhi's shoulder, pushing Kyouya to the side. Kyouya didn't say anything because he was still looking at Haruhi's red hair. _

_Haruhi wasn't sure if she should tell the Twins and of course Kyouya about whom she really was. She wasn't even sure she was ready to tell them yet so she looked at Huni and Mori for reassurance. Huni and Mori who could sense Haruhi's discomfort, slowed down before turning towards the direction of the College Buildings. _

"_I think Haru-Chan looks cute with red hair. It looks like Fire dancing in the wind. Don't you think Takashi?"_

_Huni grinned as he and Usa-Chan climbed up onto Mori's shoulder._

"_Ah" Was all Mori said as he reached over and rustled Haruhi's hair. She couldn't do anything but feel grateful for both Huni and Mori. They were like big brothers to her. Even through she looked older than Huni. Haruhi was glad that there were those who no mattered what, would always be there to protect her. _

_As the group said their final goodbye to Huni and Mori and headed to class. They started to notice that a lot of people were staring at them. They thought it was because they were the Host Club, but no. People weren't just staring at them because they are the Host Club and the most populist group of people at Ouran Academy._

_People were staring at the fact that Haruhi Fujioka, who hair was once brown, was now a fiery red. Unbeknownst to them all, the fire red hair was Haruhi's natural color not _

_brown._

_That is when the questions of when Haruhi dyed her hair. How beautiful she looks and more guys flirting with her began._

_**:End of Flashback:**_

Haruhi had let out a sigh. School was about to finally end for the day and her final class was Advance Art that she took with Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya.

They had gotten their weekly assignment from their art teacher Omashu Sensei. They had to do a landscape project in which they had until Friday to turn in. Haruhi was a bit excited because unknown to the others, she was a very talented painter.

The teacher had finally dismissed them all and the members of the Broken Host Club all agreed to meet up in the 3rd Music Room for a cup of tea. Unknown to Haruhi meant.

"_Operation Reestablish the Host Club" _

Everyone at the school knew that Tamaki had left the Host Club, thanks to one Renge Houshakuji and her need to know what goes on in the Club Room. Everyone knew only few details of why Tamaki left and what was said. Only the remaining members and Renge knew the true reasons.

After being stopped by fan girls and fan boys in the halls, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi finally made it to the 3rd Music Room. Upon opening the doors, they noticed Huni and Mori were already at their usual spot, setting up the food and deserts Kyouya had ordered earlier during the day to be delivered during normal club hours for the little get together.

Haruhi was a little hesitant to enter the room. Given the events that transpired the last time she was there. She took a deep breath before entering the room and closed the doors behind her.

"You know guys." Haruhi sat down her books and walked over to where the others were. "It feels strange being back here without the Club opening." She said as Huni pulled her to take a seat in a chair.

Everyone else started to take a seat around the table when Hikaru spoke. "Yeah it's kind of weird without the Fake Prince running around annoying the hell out of everyone." Both of the twins had started calling Tamaki the 'Fake Prince' since the incident a few weeks ago. No one wanted anything to do with Tamaki any longer. Just not for what he said to them, because his words stung them all. But for him breaking up their family. The one that even Kyouya look to as a safe haven.

They had all started to eat and chat about the first day back to school. The trip to Australia, a little on how their families were doing; Except for Haruhi who said her father had been busy with work but left out the other details and the Twins designing Haruhi more clothes, in which she was slightly excited to see what kind of designs they would come up with this time.

After an hour of light chat, 5 of the 6 people seated at the table began to get nervous about the conversation that was about to be brought up. All the guys prepared themselves as Kyouya opened his mouth to speak first.

"Haruhi there are a few things, we as just not your school mates would like to discus but as your friends would like to talk to you about." Kyouya began. Haruhi left brow rose as she picked up the glass of soda and took a sip. Nodding for Kyouya to begin. She was both curious and nervous as to what was about to happen. More nervous than anything that they would all tell her that today would be the last time they would see or speak to each other.

"The things Tamaki said to all of us were uncalled for. He may think he was doing a favor by saying the things he did say." Kyouya removed his glasses to clean them. He opened his mouth to continue speaking until Hikaru interrupted. "Kyouya-Senpai is a slow speaker so I think I will get this moving." Hikaru smiled as he held onto his twin's hand under the table. They both were giving Haruhi a smile.

"We all love you Haruhi." Hikaru started. "More than we love anyone. And that means all of us." Continued Kaoru. "We may act like selfish spoiled rich bastards as you like to call us." Hikaru said with a chuckle. "But you are the only one who treats Hikaru and me like we are not from another planet. Like we are two beings with our own minds and not like how everyone sees us. Just as a pair of Rich Handsome Incestuous Twins." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi was confused as what was happening. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Huni stopped her.

"We all love you Haru-Chan. You bake us cakes and cook for us. You are there when one of us need someone to talk to or help with something. The Host Club was nothing but a Club until you came. Than it became a family!" Huni squealed from his seat. "Yeah one big dysfunctional family." Kyouya added and everyone, even Haruhi couldn't help but laugh.

"That is why we have decided to reopen the club." Kyouya placed his glasses up on his face. Pushing them up his nose. Haruhi's head tilted to the side as she became confused and sat down her drink. "I don't understand Kyouya-Senpai… How can we reopen the club without a leader? Unless one of you are thinking about stepping up." She looked around the table at all five guys and that is when one by one: Huni, Mori, Kyouya, Kaoru and Hikaru started to smile creepily towards Haruhi and they all spoke out at the same time.

"We were thinking along the lines of You, Haruhi becoming the Host Club New President." They said excitedly. But as soon as the excitement of saying what they had been waiting to say all day came. It disappeared from each face as Haruhi stood up from the table in Shock and walked over to the window.

She didn't know what to think. They all wanted her to do something. Be someone she wasn't sure she could be or do." You all know I love you right?" Haruhi said without turning around.

All 5 of the guys were afraid that Haruhi would turn them down and that this would truly be the end of the Host Club.

"This Club at first I just thought it was a Joke. That all of you were nothing but a Bunch of Rich Bustards with didn't care about anything but your looks and girls fawning over you or the Clothes you wear, where you were going to go on Vacation and how you could torment or use people to get what you wanted."

Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, Mori and Huni felt like the world was about to end as they heard Haruhi speak. They knew they could have made different choices on how they treated Haruhi. But they never knew it affected her this much.

"But than," Haruhi beganed to smile as memories of each of the guys and the things they have done for her started to play in her head like a Black and While Movie. "You all have always been there to protect me. Like the time at the Beach and I was thrown into the water. It may have been Tamaki who pulled me out. But it was You 5 who truly protected me. Or the times you all went with me to visit my mothers grave, made sure I got to school and back home safely, stood up for me against others, The whole Ayanokoji incident, Showed me that I don't have to close myself off from the world in order to protect myself. "

When Haruhi turned around to face them, they were all shocked at what they saw… Haruhi had tears streaming from her eyes and down her face. But her expression wasn't one of sadness but one of happiness.

"The things Tamaki said that you all felt about me. In my heart I knew wasn't true. Well not all of it any more that is." She lifted a hand to wipe away a few tears from her blurry eyes.

"I love each one of you individually. For your Kindness and always making me smile." She looked towards Huni. Than turned towards Mori "For being strong and silent. A great listener, but a greater protector and big brother of sorts." She turned towards Kyouya next. "For always challenging me to be and do better than I know I can. And for allowing me see through your many mask. Even when the Demon Lord takes over." Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle at the statement about Kyouya before turning her attention towards both of the Twins. "For letting me into your world when I really didn't have one of my own. For expanding my world and making me feel like the person who has been locked away on the inside and afraid to come out. Is free to spread her wings and fly"

Haruhi looked down towards the floor, a year worth of memories with the Host Club flooding her head. "I don't know how to be the President of the Host Club." She stated.

The room grew cold and as soon as hope had arrived for the guys it had left again.

This was it. They all thought the same thing. _Haruhi is about to tell us she loves us all but she won't do this. _Was the thought echoing from 5 minds as Haruhi continued to speak.

"I love you all." Haruhi started and Hikaru interrupted. "You don't want anything to do with us any more." He placed his arms on the table and his face into his hands. Near close to breaking down when he felt his brother arms around his shoulders and heard the words that Left Haruhi's mouth.

"No Hikaru. I love you all and my life wouldn't be the same without you all in it every day." Haruhi couldn't help but smile wide. "We are like a family and I will do anything to keep this family together. That even means stepping in as the New President."

Everyone looked up towards Haruhi direction, but Kyouya was the first to Speak. "Does this mean you are accepting our offer Haruhi?" Kyouya tried to hold back the excitement he was feeling and he knew the others were as well.

"Yes it does Kyouya-Senpai. I accept the role of Host Club President."

Haruhi stood there with her arms wrapped around herself and a smile still on her face as 4 excited guys ( Huni, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru) Jumped up from the table and hugged Haruhi. With the exception of Kyouya coming slowly from behind with a smirk on his face to mask his smile.

Unknown to them all. A cloaked figure by the name of Umehito Nekozawa was standing in the darkness of the doorway. A smile lacing on his face as he watched the scene unfold before him. He lifted his hand and turned to the puppet on it.

"Beelzenef, I wonder if Fujioka will be willing to join the Black magic Club now that she is starting to wake up." Nekozawa said to his trusted puppet before closing the door. He knew more about Haruhi than anyone thought knew.

* * *

**Zero: **See if you try to eat Sar she will write faster.**  
**

**Sar: **No that's not it Zero-Kun. ~Eats a cookie~ I am just happy for the chapters to come. ~Grins wickedly~

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **Her smiling like that is starting to freak us out! So Review!


	7. Ch6: A Princess Snaps

**Chapter 6**

**A Princess Snaps**

* * *

It had been 2 months since the Host Club was reestablished. It was nearing Summer Break and so far things with the Club were running smoothly. The clubs faithful followers came back, excited to see each member with the exception of Tamaki Suoh.

When the news of the Host Club reopening and Haruhi stepping up as club president was heard, it began to spread like wildfire. People both male and female were excited not just because the Host Club was starting up once more or the fact that fan girls and boys needed their fix on the Twins Brotherly Love act or the Loli-Shota who loved sweets and his Wild Protector. Then there is the Cool Glasses type or even the Natur al Host who was now the Forbidden Princess. But because the Host Club remaining members seemed more alive and happier with Haruhi as the President than they ever did with Tamaki Suoh.

Haruhi became the Forbidden Princess when it was announced that she would be taking over being President of the Host Club. Everyday she would receive Flowers, Candies, and Gifts. Guys asking her out on a date or a few marriage proposals and each time she sweetly and kindly turned them down. Stating that at the moment she was too busy with her studies to be in a relationship with anyone.

But what no one knew was that Haruhi wasn't ready to date or be in a relationship. She had never had a crushed on a guy, been in love and was scared of falling for someone. People thought she was oblivious to their feelings when in truth, Haruhi knew guys liked her and wanted to be with her. But her fears of losing the one she loved, just like how her father lost his wife, Haruhi's mothers, scared her. Haruhi kept her friends or those she cherished close, but locked that part of her heart away so she wouldn't fall in love.

Today the Host Club was in one of the Gardens, holding a Tea Party for their Guest. It was Saturday and Kyouya thought it would be best to hold the party on this day so that their costumers could spend more time with their favorite host. Instead of holding it Friday during the short club hours after school.

The guests were asked to dress up but not too formally. The male members of the Host Club all wore Black Dress Pants with a different Color Dress Shirt. The Twins wore a light pink, Huni Light Orange, Mori Light Blue and Kyouya a Light Green. But the show stopper for the day was Haruhi. The Twins designed a Lavender Spaghetti strap dress that stopped a few inches above her knees and hugged her chest. The Twins also placed a multicolored flower on the waist of Haruhi's dress that was the color of all the guys' shirts. Her red hair was curled and pinned up loosely. Guys couldn't stop staring at how gorgeous Haruhi was and the girls kept complementing Haruhi on how beautiful she looked.

Even the Host Club Guys couldn't help but think how beautiful and more mature Haruhi looked and acted. After today no one would mistake Haruhi for ever looking like a male or having a flat chest because over the past 8 months Haruhi began to bloom into a Beautiful young female. Meaning her chest went up a cup and a half in size.

Today's itinerary called for Lunch, Hot Air balloon rides, Carriage rides around Ouran Academy or around the streets surrounding the school. There would also be tables hosting foods and desserts from different parts of the world, an Harpist, Dinner than fireworks

The days events weren't over as of yet and Haruhi was already tired. She looked down, seeing the silver peek-a-boo heels on her feet and signed. She had gotten use to wearing heels 'courtesy of Hikaru and Kaoru'. But making her wear 6'inch heels for 7 hours was insane to Haruhi.

"Whoever invented shoes like this should be banished from the planet." She signed again and leaned up against a tree, reaching down to rub one of her feet. Haruhi looked up and smiled softly when she saw the other host standing by a table, chatting amongst themselves, while their guest wondered around, enjoying the festivities. Just than, she heard the ruffling of leaves behind her than felt the pulling of her hair.

"Maybe you should stop trying to act like pig with a pedigree."

Haruhi recognized the voice right away as Ayanokoji and hissed as her hair was pulled again. "I mean Haruhi, you can put a dress and some makeup on a dog but she will always be a dirty little bitch**.**" **(Felt kind of bad for writing that but Ayanokoji is a snob. So… Yeah. Something she would say, I think.) **Ayanokoji said, pulling Haruhi hair once again.

"Now my lovely princesses, that is no way to greet one another." Out of the corner of her eyes, Haruhi saw Tamaki step out from behind the tree with a smirk on his face. She looked down slightly and saw a lavender spark come from her hands and thought.

'_Ayanokoji may not be a demon or anything. But a little shock from my spiritual energy should be enough to make her let go of my hair.' _

She could see the Host member's attention turn from their conversation towards her direction and so did Tamaki and Ayanokoji. This gave her a chance to make her move.

Haruhi reached up just as Huni, Mori, Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru made it over to her and grabbed Ayanokoji arm, letting off a spark of energy. Ayanokoji let out a growl and let go of Haruhi's hair just as her arm was being twisted behind her back.

"Haruhi!" Came 5 different voices from behind Haruhi.

"The only dogs I see here Ayanokoji are you and Tamaki." Haruhi pressed her free hand against Ayanokoji back, letting a spark of energy run into her, rendering Ayanokoji's muscles temporally weak as Haruhi let go causing both of them to fall. Tamaki caught Ayanokoji while Haruhi landed on the ground.

"Haruhi are you okay?" Came a voice from behind her. She looked up to see everyone looking down at her and nodded. "Yes I'm fine. Huni and Takashi's training has really paid off." She smiled, watching Mori and Kyouya stand in front of her while the Twins and Huni help her off the ground.

"What do you want Tamaki? This is a Host Club Event. One you and your Girlfriend have no clearance for." Stated Kyouya.

After leaving the Host Club, Tamaki was allowed to finally be reunited in France with his mother, only if he attends a Private School for Business in Paris. At first we all thought him being able to see his mother was the reason for his actions. But later on we found out that he was truly as cold and heartless as his words and grandmother.

The tension was thick in the air. Everyone was curious as to what Tamaki and Ayanokoji were doing at the private party. "Is it wrong to drop by and see my old friends? And I mean after all this school does belong to the Suoh family. Meaning I own part of it." Tamaki smirked and it sent a shiver down Haruhi's back. The twins saw this and wrapped their arms protectively around her before turning their attention back towards Tamaki.

"Tamaki after what happen a few months ago. I don't think you are considered a friend of ours any longer." Haruhi watched as Kyouya's aura went from a beautiful shade of blue to black. "Um… Guys, I think we should step back."

No one could see what Haruhi did, but they could feel it. The twins along with Huni took a few steps back. They could sense Kyouya demeanor change and thought about the only way to calm him down.

"Mommy!" They whined as they looked down at Haruhi. Her eyes grew 2 times bigger and her cheeks flushed. The twins along with Huni started calling Haruhi Mommy and Kyouya Daddy because or their Statuses in the Club, Haruhi's motherly ways and of course to get a rise out of them both. But in this case they were trying to keep Kyouya from killing Tamaki. "Daddy is going all Demon Lord on us again!" The twins pushed Haruhi forward. They knew nothing would happen to her as long they were near.

Tamaki looked between Haruhi and Kyouya when the twins called them Mommy and Daddy and Haruhi must have known why the Twins did what they did because she placed a hand on Kyouya's shoulder and moved to stand between him and Mori. Kyouya once tensed body started to relax and his Aura started to lighten up when he felt Haruhi's hand and smiled eternally for her closeness.

"Tamaki as President of the Host Club, I think it is in everyone's best interest if you and Ayanokoji leave at once. Even if you are the Headmaster's Son, it was him who gave us permission to hold this event today." Haruhi said calmly, using her tranquil aura to calm everyone around her.

Tamaki smirk disappeared as he stared at Haruhi. "I have no idea how a bunch of idiots could make a worthless commoner like you President of a Club I started. I thought all of you imbeciles would have given up and gone back to being a bunch of misfits you were before I made this club and you who you are."

No one saw the actions that were about to transpire. The air around Haruhi changed as she stepped forward with her right hand raised and slapped Tamaki Suoh across the face hard. Everyone around, The Twins, Huni, Mori, Kyouya, Ayanokoji and even Tamaki whose face was red on the left side stood there in Total shock.

" I don't care what you say about me Tamaki." Haruhi said with anger. "But I will not tolerate you saying ill things about any of the Host Members. And I may just be some worthless commoner to you and your family. But you will see soon Tamaki Suoh, that I am far from being worthless."

Just than, Kyouya personal guards Honda, Tachibana and Aijima came rushing over when they heard the slapped, asking if everything was okay as they stepped between the Host club and Tamaki.

"I will make you pay for this Haruhi! No commoner will get away with laying their filthy hands on a Suoh!" Tamaki growled out as Ayanokoji nursed the red mark that was forming into a bruise on his face. "That is enough Rene!" Everyone turned to see Headmaster Suoh exit from the maze. "I thought that maybe the rumors that were going around were false. But with what I have seen and heard, I am disappointed to see for myself that they are true."

Yuzuru Suoh turned to the Host Club, and Haruhi could see the anger and pain in his eyes. He had heard that his soon left the Host Club and abandon his friends. Along with how he left. "Kyouya and everyone else, please go back to your guest. I will deal with you all another time." He than turned towards Tamaki. "I want you and Miss Ayanokoji to come with me." As Yuzuru, Tamaki and Ayanokoji walked away, everyone was still looking at Haruhi as she turned around.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt the sparks of spiritual energy burning through her veins. Huni and Mori exchanged a looked before walking over to Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan… You can hold Usa-Chan." Huni said as he placed his stuffed rabbit into Haruhi's arms. She gave Huni a smile and bent down to kiss his cheek. Hugging the bunny close. "Thank you Huni."

"Can we just say how awesome that was!" The twins yelled excitedly.

Everyone shook their heads and chuckled as they turned to head back to their guest. Kyouya was still standing there staring at how strong Haruhi had become.

Haruhi took notice to Kyouya's expressionless face and smiled as she turned to look over her shoulders at him. "There are still differences between being a man and a woman, Kyouya. But I'm no longer the defenseless girl you once knew." Haruhi said as she walked away with the others.

"Kyouya lips curled into a smirk and he pushed his glasses up his nose. "That's an intriguing notion, Haruhi." Walking to catch up with the others.

The twins wrapped their arms around Haruhi and led her over to one of the drink tables. "Hey Haruhi! We want to come back to your house. It's been a long time since we've been there." Hikaru and Kaoru felt Haruhi tense up in their arms and looked down at her.

"I would love for you guys to come over. But dad has been busy at work and when he gets home he's tired and needs his rest. I don't want to disturb him, especially with how noises you guys can be." Haruhi gave both the twins an enchanting smile.

Haruhi just wasn't ready for the twins and Kyouya to find out about who she really was. She knew she could trust them. But she really wasn't ready to let them or the world know. Especially with some her of memories still missing.

The twins looked at Haruhi than exchanged a look. Than began speaking telepathically to each others. .

"_Hey Kaoru, I think our Haruhi is hiding something from us." _Hikaru said mentally as he and Kaoru exchanged glances to each other than towards Haruhi. "_Hm, I think this calls for a little investigation on our part, Hikaru." _Kaoru smirked at his brother.

Both twins smiled mischievously as they agree to find out what Haruhi was hiding from them.


	8. Ch7: Rumor Has It

**The phone conversation between Yuzuru Suoh and Kaien Cross, Yuzuru side will be written regular while Kaien will be in _Italic_. So you won't be confused. Happy Reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Rumor Has It.**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident between Tamaki, Ayanokoji and the Host Club. A few people at the party witness what had transpired and told their friends. Soon enough, rumors started spreading around Ouran.

Some said that Haruhi was attacked by Ayanokoji before the Host Club could get to her. A few said Tamaki and Kyouya got into a fight and others told the truth. Ayanokoji attacked Haruhi than Tamaki attacked the Club, making Haruhi show a different side in her and give Tamaki a bruised face and ego. Now when people saw the Host Club, they knew that Mori and Huni weren't the only ones to watch out for when it came to people wanting to start a fight with the Club, Because Haruhi was a force to be reckoned with. Especially since everyone now knew that Huni and Mori had been teaching her Martial Arts for the past year.

Ever since the new rumors were spread, more people had been coming to the Host Club wanting Huni and Mori to teach them how to fight; Girls wanted Haruhi to teach them how to protect themselves like she did against Ayanokoji and Tamaki and others wanted to know where they could get an Hitachiin dress like Haruhi's. Even the new magazine Kyouya had printed from the pictures of the Party, sold out within an hour.

This had Kyouya on cloud nine with all the money that was made.

Yuzuru Suoh was sitting in his office at Ouran Academy with his face in his hands and signed out. After the incident in the garden involving his son and the Host Club, he had heard the rumors that were being passed around by his students. Even a few parents had heard about what the Heir of the Suoh Empire had done.

Yuzuru viewed the security cameras in the secret room located in his office to see what really happened that day and to his disappointment, what he had not witness with his own eyes leading up to the moment he caught Tamaki verbally attacking the Host members, turned out the rumors were true. Headmaster Suoh was at a lost as to what to do about the whole dilemma. He had already sent his son back to France to handle the business end there and to spend time with his mother. But there was still the case of what should be done about the Host Club.

He liked every member of the club. And even more, he is friends with their parents, even Haruhi's father whom he went out for drinks a few times. Yuzuru thought the Host Club could use a break from Ouran Academy for a semester and the only place he thought would be best to send them was Cross Academy.

Yuzuru pulled up his contact list and found the number for Cross Academy and dialed it into the phone, placing it on speaker.

It was the end of the day and all the students had gone home early due to exams the following week before summer break. All the students wanted to study and even though Haruhi could pay to continue studying at Ouran, She decided to keep up the pretenses that she was still a commoner and keep her scholarship.

Suoh heard the clicking on the phone as someone picked up the other end and was knocked out of his thoughts. "Yes, I am Yuzuru Suoh, the Headmaster at Ouran Academy. I was looking for Headmaster Kaien Cross." He said as he picked up a pen and began to sign a few invoices that were sitting on his desk.

"I will get him for you." Came a young female's voice. Yuzuru thanked her before turning his attention back to the papers on his desk when he heard another voice he recognized.

"_This is Headmaster Cross speaking!_" Came a loud energetic voice from over the phone. Yuzuru let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "I see you are doing well old friend." Yuzuru and Kaien had met at a Charity Auction a few years ago and kept in contact whenever Cross would visit Tokyo. "_Ah Yuzuru, what can I do for you today? Are you calling about our rematch in Chess?_"

Yuzuru chuckled into the phone, a smile gracing his lips. The last time he and Kaien crossed paths, they played Chess and of course Yuzuru lost.

"Not this time. I'm afraid this call is a business one." Stated Suoh and he could hear the sigh that escaped Kaien. "_Yes, all right. What is the business you wanted to discuss?_"

Yuzuru sat down his pen and turned in his chair to stare out the window. "There has been some trouble with my son and a few of his friends. Tamaki has decided to take after his grandmother and toss away you can say, those he feels isn't any use to him. His friends have had a hard time dealing with my son antics and I was thinking a semester away from Ouran could do them some good." Kaien had heard stories about Tamaki from Yuzuru. Tamaki had always seemed to be a smart kid that was until recently. The last time Kaien was in Tokyo, he and Yuzuru went out for drinks and he heard about how Tamaki had turned into a male version of Yuzuru's mother. This wasn't a good thing.

"So_ you were thinking that my wonderful School would be a lovely place to send your students?_"

While Kaien was on the phone, there was a knock on the door. He cleared his thought which gave the person permission to enter. Yuuki popped her heard through the door and gave her father a smile than mouthed that she was about to head to class change over with Zero. Kaien gave his daughter a large smile and nodded to her before turning his attention back to his phone conversation.

"Yes Cross that is exactly what I am thinking. There are 6 kids in total. Two are attending the College Level here at Ouran and the others are in High School, A 3rd year and three 2nd years. In which they all are members of the Host Club."

There was a long drawn out pause on the phone. Kaien had heard about the Host Club from Yuzuru. He knew they were all extremely popular and very intelligent. If he accepted them into Cross Academy he didn't know if he should place them in the Day Class or the Night Class with the more advance students. This he would have to discuss with not only his Daughter and Zero but also Kaname.

"_If you can Yuzuru, send me a copy of your student's records just to look over them first before I decided which class I will place them in, if I were to accept them into the school._"

Yuzuru has happy that Cross would consider allowing the Host Club into his school for a few months. Yuzuru and Kaien said goodbye to each other before hanging up the phone and shortly after Yuzuru asked his Secretary to make a copy of each Host Member's Portfolios and send it by Messenger to Cross Academy.

**A few days later at Cross Academy. **

Kaien sat at his desk with Kaname, Yuuki and of course Zero joining him. There were six large envelopes sitting in front of him and everyone was curious as to why Cross had called them into his office.

"I know you all must be wondering why I called you here." Kaien said as he begun to remove a Portfolio from each envelope. Zero turned his head to look out the window, watching as the moon began to rise higher into the sky. "I received a call from an old friend you can say. He's the Headmaster at Ouran Academy."

Everyone in the room perked up when Ouran Academy was mentioned. Even Kaname. Yuuki and Zero had heard stories from Cross about Ouran Academy. "Father, are you talking about Ouran Elite Private Academy?" Yuuki asked with a smile. Kaien nodded his head as he removed the first Portfolio. "Ouran Academy is a prestigious private school where only the children of Celebrities, Businesspeople, Politicians, Royals and so on go too. The Headmaster over the school asked me for a favor." Cross looked around the room with a large smile on his face.

"What kind of favor was it old man?" Zero asked, still looking out the window. "Ah yes, he wants 6 of his top students to attend Cross Academy for a while. He thinks that it will be a wonderful experience for them!" Kaien hands clapped together as he squealed gleefully.

"And this is our problem how? Their probably nothing but a bunch of rich stuck-up kids." Zero said as he turned to walk towards the door. Kaien raised a hand to stop Zero and when he spoke his tone of voice sounded serious.

"They may sound like some stuck-up kids to you since they go to an Elite School for the rich and famous, Zero. But I ensure you, the 6 students who may be attending his school are more than meets the eye.." Kaien sighed. "I asked you all here because I wasn't sure if I should place them in the Day Class or the Night Class." Before anyone could say anything to protest, Kaien raised his hand to cut them off. "Before you all say anything. Just look over these Portfolios. I had the Headmaster send me copies."

Kaname didn't say anything. He understood why Cross would ask their opinions as to which Class to place the students in. After all a lot of Talented and Smart kids attended Ouran.

Kaien picked up the first Portfolio and opened it.

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka**  
Birthday: February 29  
Age: 18

Sex: Male

Known Relatives Attending Ouran: Yasuchika Haninozuka (Younger Brother), Takashi Morinozuka (Cousin), Satoshi Morinozuka (Cousin)  
Height: 5'0"  
Blood Type: AB  
School: Ouran Academy. College Division.  
Grade: First Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage. Eldest son of _**Yorihisa**_ Haninozuka. Heir to the Haninozuka Dojo's. Has excelled in Martial Arts and is an National and International Martial Arts Champion. Top of his class. Model Student. Weapons expert.

Clubs: Ouran Host Club and Instructor of the karate Club.

Position: Co-Secretary and Sweets Connoisseur of the Host Club.

Sidenote: Has an extremely sweet tooth.

**Takashi Morinozuka**  
Birthday: May 5  
Age: 18

Sex: Male

Known relatives: Satoshi Morinozuka (Younger Brother), Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Cousin), Yasuchika Haninozuka (Cousin)  
Height: 6'2"  
Blood Type: O  
School: Ouran Academy. College Division  
Grade: First Year. Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage. Eldest son of Akira Morinozuka. Heir to the Morinozuka Dojo's. Has excelled in Kendo and is an National; and International Kendo Champion. Top of his Class.

Clubs: Ouran Host Club and Kendo Club. Weapons expert.

Position: Co-Secretary and Head of Security of the Host Club.

Sidenote: Silent individual. Very protective of his cousin Mitsukuni and close friends.

As the Kaname looked over each Portfolio that was handed to him, he took notice at the names he was reading. They seem to all belong to very important and influential families. The Host Club kept appearing in the club position of their transcript. Kaname wonder if it could be the same Host Club, Tidus told him about.

**Kyouya Ootori **

**Age:**17**  
****Birthday:**November22

Sex: Male**  
****Height:**5' 11"**  
****Blood Type:**AB

School: Ouran Academy. High School Division.

Grade: Third Year. Class A

Status: Wealthy Lineage. The third son of Yoshio Ootori. Who is very powerful Doctor and Businessman that deals predominantly in medicine and owns a several Hospitals and Research Facilities around the World. Family owns their own Private Elite Police Force. He is Class President of 3A. Highly intelligent and is ranted number 1 in his class and tied in the number one ranking in Academics in the High School Division with Haruhi Fujioka.

Club: Ouran Host Club and Art Club

Position: Vice President and Chief Financial Advisor/Treasurer of the Host Club.

Sidenote: Great when it comes to planning, strategies and is very calculating individual. Usually travels around with 3 personal bodyguards.

**Kaoru Hitachiin **

Age: 16  
Birthday: June 9

Sex: Male

Known relatives: Hikaru Hitachiin. (Identical Twin Brother)  
Height: 5'9"  
Blood Type: B

School: Ouran Academy. High School Division.

Grade: Second Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage. Younger twin. Son of a Famous Fashion Designer Yuzuha Hitachiin. Father runs a Computer Software Company and Grandmother is a Famous Floral Designer. Intelligent and very Creative.  
Club: Ouran Host Club

Position: Co- Social Chairperson and Co-Event Planner of the Host Club

Sidenote: Has been known to be a Prankster at Ouran Academy with his Twin Brother. Very mischievous. When it comes to Club Events, he along with his Twin Brother are usually the Designer of the Clothes and or costumes and Decorations.

**Hikaru Hitachiin **

Age: 16  
Birthday: June 9

Sex: Male

Known relatives: Kaoru Hitachiin. (Identical Twin Brother)  
Height: 5'9"  
Blood Type: B

School: Ouran Academy. High School Division.

Grade: Second Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage. Older twin. Son of a Famous Fashion Designer Yuzuha Hitachiin. Father runs a Computer Software Company and Grandmother is a Famous Floral Designer. Intelligent and very Creative.

Club: Ouran Host Club and Art Club

Position: Co- Social Chairperson and Co-Event Planner of the Host Club

Sidenote: Has been known to be a Prankster at Ouran Academy with his Twin Brother. Very mischievous. When it comes to Club Events, he along with his Twin Brother are usually the Designer of the Clothes and or costumes and Decorations

"Oh My God!" Yuuki screamed, jumping up from her chair, startling everyone in the room. "These two are twins and their mother is the Fashion Designer Yuzuha Hitachiin. I so love her clothes!" Zero shook his head at Yuuki while Kaien and Kaname smiled.

Kaien was passing around the Portfolios when he came upon the last one. He arched a brow when he saw a sticky note attached to it that read.

_**This Portfolio has been recently updated by the students' father. Information inside is private until further notice. **_

Before Haruhi went back to school, Ryouji Fujioka had a meeting with Yuzuru about the recent events that had transpired. Yuzuru knew who Ryouji and Haruhi were the first time she stepped foot onto Ouran Academy but kept it to himself as promised to Ryouji and the Daloui's. Even Haruhi's school Portfolio didn't house all her information. Only a copy that Yuzuru kept in a private Safe.

Cross tilted his head from left to right before opening the Last Portfolio; Curious as too why the last Transcript was private.

**Haruhi Daloui - Fujioka **

Birthday: February 4  
Age: 16  
Sex: Female  
Height: 155cm (5'3")  
Blood Type: O  
School: Ouran Academy. High School Division.

Grade: Second Year, Class A

Status: Wealthy Lineage. Currently a Scholarship Student. Only Daughter of Ryouji and the Late Kotoko Fujioka. Father is the Co-Head of the Daloui Empire. Who manufacture different kinds of Sophisticated Technology for Weapons, Security, Equipment for Hospitals, Schools and ect. Mother was a lawyer for the family and a few other businesses before her passing. Only Granddaughter of Tidus and Yuna Daloui, who are the Patriarchs of the Daloui Family. Haruhi is class 2A Vice President. Highly intelligent and is ranted number 1 in her class and tied in the number one ranking in Academics in the High School Division with Kyouya Ootori. Plays the Piano, Cello and Violin, is a trained Martial Artist and Weapons expert.

Club: Ouran Host Club and Art Club

Position: President of the Ouran Host Club.

Sidenote: Highly Intelligent and Talented. Can think outside the Box. Has suffered from Amnesia for 12 years, but is currently regaining her lost memories.

When Kaname heard Haruhi's name, he looked up from the papers he was reading and walked over to Kaien where he looked down at the Picture of Haruhi. It looked to have been recently taken. Her red hair was flowing around her shoulders. But Kaname couldn't see her Aqua eyes. He knew why and signed.

Kaname had always considered Haruhi a younger sister to him. It was depressing that she couldn't remember him and the time they had spent with one another. But if she was coming to Cross Academy, that would give him a chance to see her and help bring back her remaining lost memories.

"Did anyone else notice that all these rich kids are part of some Host Club?" Zero said as he grabbed the last Portfolio from Cross and couldn't help but stare at Haruhi's picture. He then continued to read down when he noticed the name Tidus, but couldn't place where he had heard that name before..

"Ah yes. You see Zero every one of these students are part of a Hosting Club at Ouran Academy. It seems to be popular amongst the students there." Kaien said before Yuuki jumped up. "Like how the Night Class is popular here at Cross Academy?"

Kaien and Kaname both chuckled at Yuuki while Zero rolled his eyes and snorted before tossing the Folder onto the desk. "Except their not a bunch of Vampires." Zero stated through gritted teeth. Kaname smirked at his comment and thought to himself. _If only you knew the truth about a Certain Host Member Zero. Than you would be eating your words. _Kaname then cleared his throat before speaking.

"I think it is best that this Host Club be placed in the Night Class. They are all intelligent, from Wealthy families and I'm sure they can protect themselves." He said as he crossed him arms over his chest. "3 of them are Martial Artist and Weapons Expert. Another, His family possess there own Private Police Force."

"You want a bunch of Rich Snort Nose Humans to be part of the Night Class who are all Vampires? What's the catch Kuran?" Zero slammed his fist against the wall. Biting back a growl. Kaien stood up to move between Kaname and Zero before things headed towards the direction of getting out of control. "Zero, reread the portfolios and you will see that the Day Class isn't a place for Students such as those, especially the Ootori boy and the Fujioka girl who are ranked number 1 in their year and tied in first place for the High School Division of their school."

Kaname simply said as he gave Yuuki a dashing smile.

For an hour, Zero, Kaien and Kaname went back and forth about which class the Ouran students should be in and why. While Yuuki made tea for them all and watched. Finally the decision was made to place them in the Night Class. They would be staying in the Old Night Class Building and Kaname volunteered to have the building fixed up and ready by the time Summer Break was over with maids and a cook hired. Since the Host Club would be attending Cross Academy after summer ends.

Zero would only agree to the final decision, if he could keep an extra eye on the New Students and Kaien brought in another hunter to teach the classes the Night Class took. Kaname volunteered to hire a few maids and cooks for the Ouran students and fix up the Old Night Class Dorm, so that they could have their own space.

Kaien and Kaname agreed with all of the conditions.. Only because they knew the Vampires wouldn't bring any harm to the Ouran kids. But Kaname had his own reason for agreeing. Because he knew once the Host Club stepped foot onto Cross Academy Grounds, Every member of the Night Class would do anything to protect Haruhi and make her happy, when they found out that she was the Lost Pureblood Princess.

Once everything was finalized, Kaien made a call to Yuzuru Suoh, stating he was both happy and excited for the Host Club to be attending Cross Academy and if there were any kind of Special Needs that would need to be attending too, that he could fax over a list so he along with the Moon Dorm President could go over them and prepare for the 6 new students arrival.

This was exciting news for Yuzuru. He knew that it was in the Host Club best interest to spend a semester away from Ouran Academy. All there was left to do was get the parents to agree with everything.

* * *

**Looking for a really good Beta for this story. If you know of someone or would like to become my Beta. PM me. **


	9. Ch8: To Cross Academy We Go

**Chapter 8**

**To Cross Academy We Go**

* * *

After a week of long Exams, Oral speeches and turning in class projects and papers. Huni, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya and Haruhi were all exhausted

.

It was the end of the day and all the Guest had finally left. After an hour of Cleaning, Cataloging Costumes, Cosplay Props, Tea Sets and Dishes; everyone sat around Huni's Dessert Table to eat, have tea and talk about their upcoming summer trips.

"Hey Haruhi!" The twins said together. "We want to come over and spend the night at your place." Hikaru said as he wrapped his arms around Haruhi's shoulders. She turned to look at him before she felt fingers cupping her chin and her face turning in Kaoru's direction. "You still haven't let us come over to your place and besides." Both twins pressed their cheeks against Haruhi's, rubbing theirs with hers. "It's Friday and it's the last day of school before Summer Break and we want you to try on the swim suits mom made for you, since we will be going to Kyouya's Beach House for a week." The twins said together.

Haruhi signed and pop a piece of strawberry into her mouth.

Weeks ago, she sat down with her father and grandparents to discuss finally telling the remaining Host Members about her Lineage. Of course that conversation turned into her family telling her that there were things about both Daloui and Fujioka families that Haruhi needed to know. She was curious as to what else there was to tell but agree that they all would talk during the summer.

"Excuse me. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Came a voice from behind them that knocked Haruhi out of her thoughts. They all turned to see Headmaster Suoh standing in the open space of the door. "Of course not Headmaster." Kyouya said as he got up from his seat. "Would you like a cup of Tea?" He offered.

Yuzuru nodded and smiled. "Yes, that will be nice." He strolled in and took a seat in an empty chair; while Kyouya poured him a cup of tea." I will like to express regret for Tamaki's behavior" Yuzuru let out a sigh and picked up the cup of tea after it was sat down in front of him. "I know things have been hard for you all lately and I have grown to like each of you so please do not take what I am about to say the wrong way."

Everyone stopped eating to look at Yuzuru with confused expressions on their faces. Was he about to tell the Host Club that they had to close down? Couldn't hold events any longer? Or suspend the club for a number of weeks?

Everyone braced themselves for the worst.

"After much consideration and conversing with your parents," Yuzuru sat down his cup and reached over for an éclair. "I got them to agree to send you all to Cross Academy for a semester." A fork dropped somewhere and echoed around the room. Only five jaws were dropped but all six people were stunned into silence. That was until Hikaru snapped back to reality.

"So we are being sent away because of that ass you call a son has been doing?" He jumped up out of his chair and it fall back into the floor. Haruhi reached over and took Hikaru's hand into hers as Kaoru got up to calm his brother down. "It's not like that Hikaru. Or are you Kaoru?" Yuzuru sighed. "I have seen how you all have been acting since my son left the Host Club. But worst of all, I saw it for my self how he's been treating you. All I want to do is give you a chance to get away from Ouran. Away from the 3rd Music Room and fix what my son has broken."

Hikaru sat back down and slumped in his chair. Kyouya on the other hand was contemplating the situation. He had heard about a few children from Influential families who attended Cross Academy, even the son of a rival Medical Corporation.

Ichijo Pharmaceutical

"I think attending Cross Academy will be a marvelous experience for us." Kyouya said as he cleaned his glasses. "What about the Host Club and our Guest?" That was the first time Haruhi had said anything since it was announce that they would be attending another school. "There is also the matter of our Art Class. You know Omashu Sensei wont like the fact that we are missing his class." Haruhi stated.

"We can continue to run the Host Club from Online Auctions, Do online chats for members only and there is the possibility of coming home once a month if both Headmasters agree of course." Kyouya said as he looked in Yuzuru's direction.

Yuzuru smiled for the first time since stepping into the Host Club and he stood up from the table. "I don't see a problem with it. But you will have to discuss it with Headmaster Cross." Yuzuru than looked at each individual at the table before speaking next. "It is still up to you all if you go." Everyone was in deep thought about if they should go or not. The Twins thought it would be fun to get away from Ouran and have a little fun. Kyouya thought it was a chance to see what the Rival Medical Corporation has been up too.

Mori and Huni on the other hand were staring at Haruhi. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Both Huni and Mori knew what kind of people attended Cross Academy and were worried about Haruhi's safety.

"Well what do you say Madam President?" Kyouya said and everyone else turned in Haruhi's direction. She let out a sigh before running a hand through her hair that had grown down the middle of her back. "One semester away wouldn't hurt." She gave them all a reassuring smile.

Yuzuru chuckled at the Host before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Haruhi. She opened the article and saw a number on it. "Kaien Cross said once you all decided you would be attending his school, to call him and ask for Headmaster Cross or Dorm President Kuran. If there were any special needs that anyone has, to call and let one of them know before the summer ends so they can make preparations." Everyone nodded to Yuzuru as he picked up another éclair and headed out the door.

Haruhi noticed what time it was and shot up out of the chair. "I'm really sorry guys, but I have to meet…" She paused for a moment as she gathered up her things._ I can't say I am going to meet my grandmother tonight. The twins and Kyouya still don't know about that part of my life. _Haruhi thought.

Tonight Yuna was going to teach Haruhi how to form a Barrier just not around her, but around other people and objects. Haruhi was a quick learner and a natural when it came to figuring things out. So Yuna wasn't surprised when Haruhi swiftly mastered molding her Spiritual and Purification powers around weapons such as a Bow and Arrow, Katana, Daggers, Guns, or whatever weapon Haruhi got her hands on.

"My dad at home before he goes to work. I want to make sure he ate something before leaving." Haruhi said with a nervous smile, trying to look casual as she rushed out the room.

The twins looked at each other as they shared the same thought.

_Let's follow her. _

Hikaru jumped up, followed by Kaoru who grabbed both of their things. "See you guys later. We gotta go see mom." They said as they rushed out the door. Huni and Mori exchanged a look before they both resumed eating their Cake. While Kyouya did a little research on Cross Academy and made a List of things they would be sending to the Academy before they arrived.

As Haruhi walked a few blocks from the school, she removed the pair of Brown Contacts she was wearing and blinked a few times so that here eyes could adjust without them. When she came up her waiting limo, she smiled when she saw the driver get out and walk around to open the door.

"How was the Host Club today Princess?" He said to her. "It was fine, except the fact Headmaster Suoh is transferring the Host Club to another school called Cross Academy for a semester." She said as she slid into the limo. "I'm sure the students will accept a beautiful young woman like you, with open arms Princess." This made Haruhi giggle as she sat back in her seat and smile.

Unbeknownst to her, both Hikaru and Kaoru had seen the whole show between Haruhi and her drive and were now in their own car confused as they followed the limo with their own.

"I think our little Haruhi has been keeping stuff from us, Kaoru." Hikaru said as their driver followed Haruhi from a safe distance. "I wonder why that guy kept referring to Haruhi as Princess." Kaoru wondered out loud.

It was 45 Minutes before Hikaru and Kaoru caught up to where Haruhi was. They had gotten lost three times but luckily, they put a GPS Tracking Chip in the hair clip they placed in Haruhi's hair that day and was happy she hadn't removed it yet; but when they came up to where the GPS led them, their jaws dropped and their eyes pop out of their heads. "There's no way Haruhi's in there" Kaoru said.

They were in front of a Lavish Mansion with a Phoenix on the gate and the initials DF (Daloui, Fujioka) on either side. They got out the car and rung the Gate Bell. There was a beep followed by a voice. "Welcome to the Daloui Mansion. How can I be of service to you?" The twins exchanged a look of confusion. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and we are looking for Haruhi Fujioka." There was a long pause. The twins were starting to wonder if their GPS was off or maybe one of the female guests had taken the hair clip out of Haruhi's hair with out her knowing it.

"The master of the house has given you clearance to enter." And with that said, the gate opened so the twins hopped back into their car with jaws still ajarred.

"Haruhi has some explaining to do" They said together.

**In the House with Haruhi**

Haruhi was in the Training Dojo on the Western part of the Property, with her Grandmother practicing. She was sporting a customary Miko's Chihaya with her hands pressed together and he eyes closed. For the last fifthteen minutes, Haruhi had been practicing surrounding the Dojo with a barrier and could only expand the barrier around herself and Yuna.

"Haruhi, there is something blocking you from casting a barrier around us and the building." She looked up to see understanding and confusion written on her grandmother's face. Haruhi sighed before relaxing parts of her body and dropped the barrier. "I'm sorry grandma. My mind was just elsewhere." Sighing once more, she walked over to the weapons cabinet and opens the glass doors, pulling out a Katana.

Yuna watched so many emotions happening on her granddaughters face and decided to pull a Katana out of the cabinet for herself. "Care to spar and tell me what is bothering you child?" Haruhi only nodded and got into fighting stance before her grandmother swung her blade in her direction. Haruhi was fast on her feet, so she quickly blocked each attack from Yuna before going in for one of her own.

"I feel as if there is more to my missing memories than you, father and grandfather let on."

Haruhi said to her grandmother as her wrist twisted, the steel of her sword slamming into the blade of her grandmothers Katana. Yuna couldn't help but smirk at how good Haruhi had gotten, so she nudged her granddaughter to continue talking. "I understand that I have Miko powers but I feel like there is something more, deep within me. Some unknown power that is bubbling over wanting to come out. Than there is Headmaster Suoh wanting send us to some school called Cross Academy"

Haruhi's sword and her body turned in one fluid movement. Swiftly dancing as she took her grandmothers Katana from her hand and came up behind her with the blade of her sword close to Yuna's neck.

"Haruhi?"

Both Yuna and Haruhi turned their heads to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing at the entrance with their mouths open. Haruhi straighten her Chihaya before bowing to her grandmother. "Can we pick up another time, grandmother?" Haruhi asked before hearing to identical screams come from behind her.

"GRANDMOTHER?!"

Yuna took the Katana's from her granddaughter and kissed her cheek before whispering. "I guess you have some explaining to do, my little Star." Yuna chuckled seeing the desperate plea for help coming from her granddaughters face. Haruhi stood in the middle of the room, contemplating how to tell Hikaru and Kaoru as her grandmother walked passed the twins.

"It is nice to finally meet you Hitachiin Twins." She smiled at them. "Sorry I can not stay; there are important matters to attend too." Yuna closed the doors behind her as she exited, having complete faith in her granddaughter.

"Before you say anything, just let me explain first." Haruhi gestured to a round table seated off to the side of the room. She sat down, followed by the twins on the opposite side. Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest, followed by Kaoru. "Go on, explain."

Haruhi took a deep breath before she enlightened the twins on who she and her father really were. About being kidnapped and having Amnesia. How her family was close to the Haninozuka and Morinozuka Families and the fact Huni and Mori knew about who she was after visiting her home. Than she further explained the reason she didn't go on their trip to Australia during Spring Break.

It took about 3 hours of explaining, profusely apologizing and dinner for the twins to calm down about everything Haruhi just explain.

"Hey Haruhi." Hikaru said. "Why are your eyes greenish?"

This caused Haruhi to giggle and the twins to look at each other in amazement of how girlish Haruhi was acting. "I forgot you haven't seen my eyes this way." She gave them a smile. "You see, I was born with Aquamarine looking eyes and Fire colored hair. But after I was kidnapped than lost my memories, my parents and grandparents thought it would have been best for me to wear contacts and dye my hair. Because people would be looking for a unique looking girl. So it was done to protect me."

Haruhi beganed to lean away from the table when we saw a pair of twisted and mischievous grins appear on the twins faces.

"So our Haruhi is a Rich Bastard like us, eh Kaoru." Hikaru looked at his twins, draping an arm over his shoulder. "So when she gets mad at us and calls us Rich Bastards from now on," Kaoru continued. "She's professing to be a Rich Bastard now as well." They said together and started to laugh.

Just than, 'Dance with the Devil' began to play on Haruhi's phone, so she pulled it out of the pocket of her Hakama and saw a text from Kyouya, asking if she called the Headmaster from Cross Academy to give him their answer. She quickly texted back while the twins got up off the floor.

"Sorry guys I need to call Cross Academy before it get too late." The twins exchanged a look before wrapping am arm around Haruhi. "Aren't you going to tell Kyouya too?" They said together. Haruhi nodded as they walked. "I was thinking about telling you all when we go to the beach house. But it seems that you too snoops spoiled it. But you can't tell Kyouya anything." She gave them a stern look as they walked out into the open air of the night.

"What's in it for us?"

Kaoru said as they entered the main house.

"I can paralyze you from the neck down." Haruhi said with a smirk. This caused the twins to shriek away before regaining their composure. "You wouldn't do this to your best friends." Hikaru said. "No, your brothers." Kaoru added. Haruhi really did love the twins like family and she wouldn't do anything to harm them. Haruhi knew she should expect something like this from the twins.

"Fine. I will let you rearrange my closet, only if you keep your traps close."

For the first time since meeting the twins, Haruhi had never volunteered to let them do whatever they wanted with her closet, let alone her clothes.

_She really must want to tell Kyouya herself. _

Hikaru and Kaoru thought together. Whatever the reason was, Haruhi had just given them the Golden Key to Replace any clothes they thought didn't suit her and add in more of their Designs.

Haruhi would later regret given them permission.


	10. Ch9: The Call

**Chapter 9**

**The Call**

Kaien Cross sat at his desk looking at scores of paper work from the Teachers of Cross Academy. There was a stack of them in front of him and he sighed looking around to see Yuuki and Zero seated at a table by the window playing cheese while Kaname was sitting in front of him, going through some papers for the renovations of the Old Moon Dorm. Before Kaien could grab the next set of papers, the phone began to ring and he wonder who could be calling so late at night as Yuuki got up to answer the phone.

"Cross Academy!" She said with a smile. _"Um yes." _Came a female voice. _"I'm looking for Headmaster Cross or_ _Dorm President Kuran. My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I was told to call." _

Yuuki's smile grew bigger when she heard the name. Kaien had told both Zero and Yuuki that he was awaiting a phone call to verify if the Students from Ouran would be attending his school. But Yuuki didn't think they would be getting a call this soon. "It's one of the Ouran Students. She asked for you or Kaname." Yuuki said as she extended the phone towards her father. Kaien took it and placed the call on Speaker.

"This is Headmaster Cross. It is an Honor to have one of Ouran Students calling."

Haruhi must have been taken back at how lively Cross sounded because there was a pause on the phone. Kaien thought he had mistakenly hung up until he head a voice.

"_I hope I am not calling too late in the evening or at an inappropriate time."_

Kaname smiled when he heard Haruhi's voice. It had been a long time since he had seen her, but she still sounded like the Haruhi he knew. Zero on the other hand, had stopped looking out the window when he heard the voice. He bit down on his tongue when he felt the bouts of blood lust slither its way into his throat and quickly pulled out 5 Blood Tablets and swallowed them. He couldn't understand what had brought his blood lust on, but he couldn't allow it to happen again, especially with Kaname Kuran staring daggers into him.

"No it is completely fine. I have you on Speaker Phone. I hope that is alright. It will give the President of the Dorms you all will be a part of, a chance to hear what you have to say." Kaien said. There was a sigh on the other end followed by rustling of the phone.

"_Headmaster Suoh gathered me and the other members of the Host Club to discuss us attending Cross Academy. After conversing we have decided as a whole to attend your school. But there are a few things we must have approved." _She stated_. "As President, I also need to know where we will be living, so we can send our belongings before hand among other things." _Haruhi continued.

Both Kaien and Kaname smiled gleefully when they heard that the Ouran Students would be attending their school. Haruhi on the other hand, pulled up the email Kyouya sent of things she needed to tell Headmaster Cross. "Hello Miss Daloui" Kaname said. This took Haruhi by Surprise because she didn't think anyone would know her by that name. "My name is Kaname Kuran. I am the Dorm President of the Moon Dormitory. I would like to inform you that you all will be apart of the Night Class here at Cross Academy and will be living in the Newly Renovated Moon Dorm # 2. You all will have the Dorm to yourself of course."

On the other end of the phone, both Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look when they heard the Host Club would have a Dorm to themselves, before turning their attention towards Haruhi, who at the time was in a trance. When she heard the name Kaname Kuran, images started to slowly flood her mind of a smaller Haruhi and a boy, only a few years older than she was.

_**:Flashback:**_

_3 year old Haruhi ran around the Gardens of a beautiful home. Kotoko and Ryouji watched their only Daughter and smiled _

"_She's going up so fast!" Came a voice from behind them. _

_Ryouji turned around and smiled widely. "Uncle Haruka, Aunt Juri" Ryouji said with open arms as he greeted them. "Thank you for inviting us to your home." Juri and Kotoko exchanged hugs while a little Kaname slowly came up behind them all. _

"_This is your home as well. Your mother was a Kuran after all, Ryouji." Juri said as she looked around. "Where did my little Haruhi go?" Upon hearing her name, Haruhi came skipping around an archway with snow covered flowers in her hand. _

_When Kaname saw her, his face lite up and he ran towards her. "Haru!" A grin spread over Haruhi's face and she let out a squeal as Kaname hugged her. "Me missed you Kaname!" Giggles an excited Haruhi. Kaname took her hand and began walking with her into the house. "I want to show you the new game Mother and Father got me Haru." He said as Haruhi followed beside him. Her hand still claps to his. _

"_Kaname, I cut my finger on the Winter Roses." Haruhi lifted her finger to show droplets of blood coming from the cut. "May I, Haru?" Kaname took Haruhi's hand and lifted her finger towards his mouth. Haruhi nodded with a smile and watched as Kaname garnet colored eyes turned to the color of blood as he licked and sealed Haruhi's wound. _

_Kotoko, Juri, Haruka and Ryouji watched the kids from a distance and started to laugh. "Kaname has become very protective of his little Cousin." Stated Kotoko. "Well she is after all the Princess of the Daloui, Fujioka and Kuran families." Juri said with a grin as she watched her son and her niece skip into the house. _

_**:End Flashback:**_

"There will already be maids and cooks on staff when you all arrive as well." Kaname said as a smile graced his lips. Haruhi took a deep breath, gasping for air as the twins waved their hands in front of her face to grab her attention. She took notice that they were still on call with the Headmaster of Cross Academy and took one last breath to relax herself.

"_Oh really?" _Haruhi tried to sound as if she had been listening_. "Well that will save us having to hire someone. But I hope there will be a 24 Hour Pastry Chef on Hand. Mitsukuni Haninozuka has an enormous sweet tooth." _Haruhi said _"Don't forget __Ootoro."_ Screamed Hikaru and Kaoru as they started laughing erratically. While everyone in Kaien's Office exchanged looks. Zero just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"_Please excuse the Hitachiin Twins. They don't know when to keep their mouths close." _There was a shriek heard over the phone followed by something crashing. "Is everything all right?" Asked Kaien_. "Oh yes sorry." _Said Haruhi in an innocent tone. _"Oh there is something more. Kyouya Ootori, the Vice President of the Host Club, wondered if there would be a problem with us traveling back to Tokyo once a month to handle Club affairs. You may not know this, but the Host Club is Ranked # 1 in the Club and Associations Domain here at Ouran and we like to keep our Clients and Customers Happy." _

"Miss Fujioka, I don't see a problem with that. But we can discuss that once you all arrive. Which will be?"

Haruhi rose from the chair in her bedroom and began to walk into her private office next door. _"4 to 6 days before school start. Just so we can get a feel for our new surroundings. But please forgive me for cutting our conversation short. There are two pests I must attend too. I will fax any other information you may need."_ Haruhi eyes glanced towards her bedroom where she heard Hikaru and Kaoru tossing her clothes about.

"That is fine Miss Fujioka. Just fax the information anytime. I look forwards to you all attending my school. Good day."

Kaien heard a click on his end of the line and grinned. "I guess the Ouran Students will be joining us next semester." He jumped up when the fax machine started making noises and noticed a few papers coming out. Yuuki skipped over and took hold of the papers and handed them to her father. As he looked them over, he saw a list of things that would be delivered a few days before the Host Club arrived along with a side note from Haruhi, saying that a few Weapons used for her specialized training along with Musical Instruments would be delivered as well. Cross handed the papers over to Kaname.

"That Fujioka girl seems to be a very interesting character. Her list of weaponry alone screams huntress." Kaname looked over the list for himself before sending Kaien a look saying. '_We need to _speak' without alarming anyone else in the room. Kaien noticed this and decided to send Zero and Yuuki on patrols. Once they were both gone and Zero was out of listening range, Kaname crossed his legs and sat the papers on the desk.

"It's about that Fujioka girl, isn't it?" Kaien leaned back in his chair and stared at Kaname who only nodded.

Kaien Cross was a Legendry Vampire Hunter and knew more about Kaname and his family than he would let anyone know. After trying to hunt down Juri Kuran and of course failing, he became close friends with just not her, but also Juri's Husband Haruka and younger sister Zuri. He knew about Haruhi's birth and kidnapping. Also Haruhi was suffering from memory less and living as a Human. He knew all of this because the Kuran's, Daloui's and Fujioka trusted him dearly.

"Has she regained any of her memories?" Kaien asked curiously. "From what Grandfather Tidus has told me, Haruhi has regained a portion of her memories, but nothing that gives away her being a Pureblood. The spell that both Yuna and Kotoko placed on Haruhi still has her Vampire genes locked away. Now that Kotoko is dead, the only way to unlock it will be Haruhi's doing." Kaname signed. "I hate that she can not remember me, but I am glad she will be attending Cross Academy where I can watch her properly." He said

"But doesn't she already have people protecting her? I mean the Haninozuka and Morinozuka boys are from Hunter Families who have sworn to protect the Daloui's as long as they do not break any laws and feed on Humans. Just like I swore to Juri that I would protect you. But, it's it peculiar that Haruhi ends up not just at the same school as them but also in the same club." Kaien lips curled up into a smirk.

Kaname beganed to move a small red flower around his fingers as he listens to Kaien speak. His thoughts running rapidly. "And what about the other students in the Night Class? Will you be telling them that there is another Pureblood among them? Or will you let them come to the slow realization of it? Because Kaname, "Kaien rose form this desk and stood next to the window, his hand pressed against the glass and his eyes searching the heavens. "If the person who kidnapped her the first time comes searching for her again, even you will need help protecting her this time. Than there are the other students to think about." Kaname could only sigh and agree to what Kaien was telling him.

He knew that he would need help protecting Haruhi, just until she was fully awakened and able to protect herself. So Kaname made the decision to allow those close to Haruhi already to continue protecting her. But that didn't mean he would stop protecting her.

Haruhi after all, has the blood of Three Pureblood Families and a Miko Pureblood, running rapidly through her veins.


	11. Ch10:The Sun The Beach & The Tokyo Press

**Chapter 10**

**The Sun, The Beach, and the Tokyo Press.**

* * *

Haruhi stared out the window of Hikaru and Kaoru's limo as the scenery of beautiful Tropical Trees and Plants quickly passed by. The twins had insisted on her ridding with them and after watching her luggage get unpacked than repacked, they finally were on their way.

"Hey Haruhi!"

Hikaru said as he wrapped an arm around her. "Hmm" Was all she murmured as she gave him a sideward smile. "I hope you like the Swimsuits we packed for you." Haruhi couldn't help but become curious and afraid all in one while her brow lifted. "Since there won't be any clients like the last time we were here, you can have fun and wear a girlish swimsuit!" Kaoru finished.

Just when she was about to question what the twins actually packed for her, the driver announced that they had arrive at the Ootori Beach Home. They spotted Huni, Mori and Kyouya standing out front awaiting their arrival. The limo had come to a stop while Haruhi fixed her white sundress that was covered in Peach and yellow flowers and reached into her lap to pick up her sunhat, placing it on her head.

The twins were already standing outside the limo with grins on their faces as they stared at Kyouya. They knew that Haruhi would be telling Kyouya about who she really was before it was announced to the press, so they decided to have a little fun on Kyouya's expense.

"Where's Haruhi? Didn't she come with you?"

Kyouya had asked as he began to write in his Black Notebook. Just before anything else could be asked about Haruhi's whereabouts, she stepped out of the Limo, dress beautifully flowing around her, hair swaying against the bare skin of her shoulders and eyes shinning like the ocean since Haruhi had decided to not wear her brown contacts on the trip. "Sorry, I was trying to find my phone." Haruhi said as she looked up and smiled. Huni had skipped over to hug and greet her, while Mori patted her head affectionately. Kyouya on the other hand, was standing still, his eyes glancing over every inch of Haruhi. The twins took notice and decided the fun should start.

"Hey Kyouya!" Kaoru placed an arm on Kyouya's shoulder, as Hikaru came along the other side and did the same. "Doesn't Haruhi look incredible? It's surprising that she got dressed and did her makeup without any help." Hikaru said as he glanced sideways at his twin who continued with. "Never knew Haruhi could look so sexually appealing." The twins grinned when Kyouya let out a cough to cleared his throat before moving away from the twins and over to Haruhi. He took notice that her eyes weren't their normal shade of brown but a greenish blue color and leaned in close.

"Have you decided to wear colored contacts now Haruhi?" Kyouya said as he looked down and noticed Haruhi's wasn't flat chested like they had always thought. His face became heated, so he turned his gaze and began to write in his notebook once more. "Um no Sempai, to be honest…" Before she could finish talking, Kyouya had interrupted Haruhi and set off into the house. "That's another 2 grand added to your debt Haruhi. For making me wait in the sun."

Haruhi's jaw fell open and she growled.

"That money grubbing, profit obsessed, thick headed baka!"

Huni and Mori took notice at the sparks that were coming from her hands and quickly moved to Haruhi's side to calm her down. "Haru-Chan!" Huni had grabbed Haruhi's hand and felt the pure energy running from her hands to his. "Let's get changed into our swimsuits! We can hang out at the Beach!" Huni said as he looked up with Usa-Chan in his other arm. Taking a deep breath, Haruhi composed herself and nodded. "That sounds like fun." She gave Huni's hand a firm squeeze and let go before walking into the house.

The twins had already headed into the house before the others. There was no tour needed since they had already been to the house before. But that didn't stop Haruhi from looking around as the maid showed them each to their rooms. Before Haruhi had noticed, the maid had come to a stop.

"Young Master Ootori asked that you be placed in this room, Miss Fujioka."

Haruhi couldn't help but have a sense of DejaVu as she walked into the room. Than it hit her... It was the same room that Kyouya had taught her a 'Lesson' about the differences between being a male and a female after she had fallen off the cliff last year. And also the same room Tamaki had learned about Haruhi's fear of Lightning and Thunder. Her lips curled down into a frown as the memory of that night, the moment Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and held Haruhi close as he promised he would always be there.

"What a bunch of crap that was."

She said and couldn't help but sigh as she walked over to an iPod that was sitting on the table. Haruhi picked it up and examined it before pushing play than shuffle. The Skylar Grey version of 'Love the Way You Lie' started to play and her lips began to move as she started to sing with the lyrics. After an hour of unpacking and placing the Hitachiin Original Designed Clothes in the closet, Haruhi slipped out of her dress and into a White Bikini with Cherry Blossoms on it. She slipped her feet into a pair of Sandals with heels pulled on a Bikini wrap and picked up a bag that had a towel, sunscreen and a few other things in it before walking out of the room.

With each step, Haruhi had gotten more and more nervous. It would be the first time that the Club would see her in a Bikini, let alone a swim suit. She didn't feel the need to hide the fact that she enjoyed being a girl now that she was regaining her memories. Being tough was Haruhi's way of protecting herself from being hurt and now that she knew that there were 5 guys who cared deeply about her. Who would do anything for her happiness; she didn't want to hide in the shadows any longer.

When Haruhi stepped onto the beach, all eyes were on her. A serene sensation washed over her and she smiled.

"Haru-Chan! You look as good as cake!" Huni squealed as he ran over to her. Haruhi cheeks redden as she strolled over to where the tables and chairs were, sitting her bag down. "Thank you Huni." Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand, creped up on the sides of Haruhi, throwing their arms around her and shot Kyouya a look as he watched.

"So Haruhi, we never knew underneath the boyish clothes you wear, there was a Vixen screaming to be free!" The twins voiced with wicked grins playing on their faces. Haruhi's face tilted down to conceal the tint of red on her cheeks. But when Haruhi reached down and pulled off the Bikini wrap that was shielding her body, the twins stopped laughing and stared at how inhumanly beautiful Haruhi really looked.

When Haruhi had slipped off her shoes and began to walk towards the water, she stopped in her tracks and turned around when she took notice to how quiet it had become. As soon as she turned around, she saw everyone's jaws ajarred and gaping at her.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?"

She questioned with her hands placed on her hips. When no one answered, she turned back around and began walking into the water before diving under a wave that had come.

Back on the beach, the guys had finally snapped back to their senses, shaking their heads. "I have to say, I never thought Haruhi could look so….." Hikaru said shaking the fog from his head. "Gorgeous." Kaoru finished for him. Everyone agreed with the twins. It wasn't the first time they had seen Haruhi wearing something girly and flattering. But it was their first time seeing her in something so revealing as a Swimsuit. Just as they were talking, Haruhi popped out of the water, droplets of it cascading down her porcelain skin.

"Haru-Chan looks like a Goddess!" Huni squealed out and pointed in Haruhi's direction.

When she heard her name, Haruhi looked up and begin to swim back towards the shore, slowly walking up on the beach and back over to the guys. Kaoru took notice to a few skin anomalies on Haruhi and walked over to her, looking before pointing.

"Hey Haruhi, are these Tattoo's?"

Haruhi's head turned in different directions, looking at the different spots Kaoru was pointing in. "Well," She started "The one on my wrist in a Infinity Sign, I got a week ago.. The one between my shoulder blades are Ying and Yang Dragons. I got that one done right after Spring Break than there is. "Haruhi's finger moved towards her most Treasured Tattoo she had received. "The Phoenix. I got it during Spring Break. A Creature of Fire who has the Ability to Destroy and to Heal." Leaning over, Haruhi had grabbed her towel and begun to dry off. "Haruhi, I didn't know you had tattoos." Kyouya said as he stood up to examine them.

"Well Kyouya," Haruhi lips turned up into a Kyouya trade mark smirk. "There are a lot of things you do not know about me." She giggled and sat the towel back down, picking up a glass of juice and begins to drink it.

Kyouya eye rose and he couldn't help but smile eternally at what Haruhi said to him. _She truly is a magnificent female. _Kyouya thought.

For the rest of the day, they all played games, Jet Skiing, building Sand Sculptures and funning. A few times the Ootori Police had to escort a few Journalists off the Property when they were caught in the bushes taking pictures. After they had watched the sun set, they agreed it was time for them to head back inside and get ready for dinner.

Once Haruhi had showered, she decided to put on a Turquoise Spaghetti strap dress and a pair of black closed toe heels. She decided to leave her hair down as she grabbed for her phone, seeing 12 missed calls from her grandparents, her father and their family lawyer on the phone. Haruhi's brows furrowed and her stomach knotted up as she walked out of her room and down to Dining Room, pressing recall on her Grandmothers number. No one picked up and she sighed, hoping everything was fine.

As Haruhi opened the Large Oak Doors to the Dining Room, she saw everyone else was seated. Mori and Huni had worried expression on their faces. The Twins looked nervous and Kyouya sat staring at his Laptop. "Is everything alright?" She asked as she took a seat between the Twins. They all nodded and agreed everything was fine and that they were just ready to eat. She knew they were lying because their Auras spoke a different story. But she just left it at that. Dinner was finally served and the awkward atmosphere soon disappeared when everyone begin chattering about their plans for the summer.

Haruhi picked up a glass of wine that had been served with her dinner and started to drink some when Kyouya spoke up. "So Haruhi, When were you going to tell us that you were a Daloui?" When Haruhi heard what Kyouya had said to her, she just about chocked on the wine and coughed. "So I take it you found out Kyouya." Haruhi smiled her voice even and smooth as she stare Kyouya in the eyes. "Well Haruhi it's not hard to find out when it all over the internet." Kyouya gestured towards his laptop, which he had opened back up.

When Haruhi heard this, she quickly got up and rushed over to see what Kyouya was talking about. Staring back at her from the Screen of the Laptop was a Newly Release Article from the Tokyo Times about her.

_**The Daloui Princess has Returned.**_

_The Daughter of Ryouji and the late Kotoko Fujioka and Granddaughter of Tidus and Yuna Daloui has returned after disappearing 12 years ago after being kidnapped. The Lawyer for the Fujioka/Daloui's said an Injury from her kidnapping resulted in Miss Daloui-Fujioka having Temporary Memory Lose. _

_From what we were told, for her safety, Haruhi and her Father, Ryouji Fujioka; the Son of the late Kei and Zuri Fujioka; Went into hiding, until Haruhi regained her memories. It was said that both Mr. Fujioka and his Daughter had been living under at an undisclosed location. Haruhi is a Second Year High School Student at the Prestigious Private School of Ouran Academy. Where we are told she is the Top of her Class and part of the Popular Ouran High Host Club where is President and a Member of the Art Club. _

_Miss Fujioka memories recently resurfaced and is now living with her family._

_One of our Journalist Saia Ichihara found Miss Fujioka at the Beach earlier today with Kyouya Ootori. Son of Dr. Yoshio Ootori. Head in the Medial and Research Felid. Twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, sons of the Famous Fashion Designer Yuzuha Hitachiin. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, son of Yorihisa Haninozuka, Famous Martial Artist. And Takashi Morinozuka, son of Akira Morinozuka. Famous martial Artist and Kendo Legend. From the Pictures Below it seems all of these Kids are from the Top Families in Japan, close friends and we here at Tokyo Times dub them E6. (The Elite 6)_

Everyone who had gathered around Kyouya's laptop jaws drop when they saw the pictures of them on the beach today. Playing in the water, chasing Haruhi around with Jell-O filled Water Balloons and Laying out on the sand during lunch time. The twins said they were going to find the person who took the picture and get Huni to beat them into the ground. While Kyouya made a call to have the pictures removed. But Haruhi kept on reading the rest of the Article.

_We were also told that more information would be released when it was avoidable, but until than to respect the family's privacy. Our Readers know, we here at Tokyo Times respect the wishes of peoples Privacy and will tell you any more information on this as soon as we hear._

Haruhi look a deep breath after reading the article, moving to cross her arms over her chest. "So now you know Kyouya." No one else said anything, only just smiled when a confused expression begin to show on Kyouya face. Haruhi shook her head and pulled out the chair next to Kyouya and begin to tell him everything.

First she started to tell Kyouya about when her memories started to come back, than how she found out who she was. Than she decided to tell him about her kidnapping and walking up in the Hospital with no memory of who she was and how she went from living in the Mansion to the Apartments they had visited her in to moving back home. Kyouya sat there and listened to Haruhi talk and watched the changing expressions on her face when she mentioned something new. But what surprised Kyouya the most was that Huni and Mori knew who Haruhi was all along but didn't say anything. Than the twins following Haruhi home on the last day of school before Summer Break. Which lead them to find Haruhi in a Dojo on the Property practicing her Martial Arts and Weaponry. Kyouya shook his had and shoot a look at the twins.

"And the weird thing about all of this," Haruhi said. "Is that I have two sets of memories. Memories from when I was little before the kidnapping and after it." She said with a smile. But Haruhi decided to leave out about her having Supernatural Abilities. Because not even the twins knew about it and that was one part of her life she wasn't ready to share.

"So now you know everything Kyouya. " Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, if I am correct, my family is more powerful than yours. So I would love it so much if you would stop treating me as if I'm below you." Haruhi reached across the table and picked up her wine glass taking a sip as she stood. "Oh by the way." She beganed to walk away. "My family Financial Advisor will be stopping by your home to pay off my debt you have been hanging over my head Kyouya."

Everyone exchanged a look as Haruhi beganed to walk towards the door. They were all thinking that with Haruhi not having a debt in the club she might leave them and all their breaths caught in their throats as she continued speaking and walking out the Dining Room Door. "If you're wondering, I'm still am staying in the club. Well there is no need to be troubled. Because I'm staying. I mean, where would I be without you all in my life? " Haruhi turned around grinning ear to ear.

Everyone let out a big breath and rushed over to tackle hug Haruhi. Kyouya of course stood up from the table with his laptop closed and under his arm. Pushing up his glasses and smirking as he thought.

_Haruhi is truly an remarkable woman.._

* * *

**The Twins: **Sar will like to think everyone who has been reading and hope your thoughts about the Story thus far.

**Huni: ***Eats cake looking up* Sar-Chan said the story will be getting Haruhi/Zero Eccentric soon! Meaning time for the Host Club to Head to Cross Academy!


	12. Ch11: When Fate Intervenes

**Skillet - Monster **

**OneRepublic – Stop and Stare. **

**Chapter 11**

**When Fate Intervenes**

* * *

Today was the day that the Ouran students would be arriving at Cross Academy and attending for several months. Kaien Cross was standing at the top of the long stairs with Yuuki on his left and Kaname, Aido, Akatsuki, Takuma and Seiren on his right. Yuuki was bouncing around excited to meet the new students as was Kaien. As for Kaname and the Night Class, They were excited but curious as to how the Ouran Students would fair with the Night Class. But Kaname assured them there would be no problems.

Yuuki turned to look around, sighing when she didn't see Zero. "Where's Zero? Wasn't he supposed to help us welcome the Ouran Students?" She said as she looked at her father. Kaien nodded and his brows knotted together. "I'm sure Zero will join us soon." Giving her a reassuring smile.

He knew where Zero was at the moment and turned to gaze at the direction of the barn.

_The Vampire in you is starting to take over isn't it Zero? _

Kaien thought with a sad internal frown before he turned back around. A Limo pulled up at the bottom of the stairs, 5 young males stepped out, followed by a female.

"That must be them!" Yuuki squealed before fixing her uniform. The air became electric and everyone took notice. Kaname smile grew when he saw Haruhi step out into the open and Takuma caught the change in Kaname expression. But when he followed Kaname's gaze down towards the direction he was staring, he saw her.

"It can't be…"

Takuma whispered out. As he watched Haruhi along with the other Ouran Students walk up the stairs, smiling and talking amongst themselves. As they got closer, Takuma took notice to Haruhi's Aqua eyes and Fire Red Hair and it hit him

'_The Pure Blood Princess of the Kuran, Daloui and Fujioka's Families_'.

His lips than curled up into a smile and he knew why Kaname was sending off an enthusiasticvibe. Why Kaname had ordered that everything be perfect once the Host Club Arrived. Everyone thought that it was because Kaname wanted the Ouran kids to be comfortable at Cross Academy. No… Takuma now knew the truth. Kaname Kuran wanted everything to be perfect for his Little Cousin.

Kaname on the other hand, eyes cut towards Takuma's direction and from the look of how Takuma was staring at Haruhi's he must have figured things out already. Kaname realized than, that it would only be a matter of time when the rest of the Night Class figured it out as well.

_**On the Stairs. **_

Haruhi had a backpack slung over her shoulders and one rolling suitcase in her left hand, as she listened to Hikaru and Kaoru talk about how happy they were that they all sent their things ahead of time. And complained about how many stairs there was left to climb. Haruhi covered her mouth and chuckled, shaking her head.

"Just be happy that Kyouya suggested that we send our things ahead of time, because if he didn't, I wasn't going to help you transport all that stuff up these stairs." She said with a smirk.

"Come on Haruhi!" Hikaru wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't you love us enough to help up?" Kaoru said as he tossed his arm around Haruhi's shoulders as well. Haruhi turned her head to kiss both Hikaru and Kaoru on the cheeks, pushing her way from their arms. "Of course I love you both. But it doesn't mean I'm going to be left to carry your shit up all these stairs!"

She grinned and moved a step behind, next to Kyouya. The twins gaped at Haruhi and beganed to whine. "Daddy! Mommy just said a bad word to us!" Kyouya shook his head and wrapped an arm around Haruhi's waist, drawing her close as they continued to walk up the stairs. "Mommy Dear, You know you shouldn't say such things to the kids." His lips curled up into their trade mark smirk. Haruhi on the other hand, jaw slightly dropped when Kyouya did this and decided to play along. "Maybe if your kids had manners Daddy, I wouldn't have to say impolite things to them." They all chuckled at what Haruhi just said before noticing the people standing at the top of the stairs.

"I guess they sent out a Welcome Party for us" Said Kaoru before they reach the top.

"Welcome to Cross Academy!" A flamboyant male said. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya took a step away while Huni and Mori moved to stand next to Haruhi. Kaname, Kaien and Yuuki, as well as the others became aware of the protective stance Huni and Mori made around Haruhi and look at each other.

Haruhi on the other hand, took notice at the different shades of colors coming off Kaien and his group. Seeing how some of them were excited some held anticipation, but one of the auras were nervous.

"My name is Kaien Cross and I'm the Headmaster of this Academy. This here," He pointed in Yuuki's direction, "is my Daughter Yuuki Cross." Yuuki smiled wide and bowed. "Welcome to Cross Academy!" She squealed and Blushed before shrinking away embarrassed. "This is Kaname Kuran; he will be your Dorm President." Kaien said next. Haruhi took notice at the name and her face contorted when she looked at him. Noticing he was the one with the Nervous Aura. Somewhere in Haruhi, she kept saying she knew Kaname and had heard his name, but couldn't place it. So she shook it off as Kaien introduce the other who were standing with them. "This is Seiren, Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijou, and Hanabusa Aido. They are students of the Night Class."

Aido, Akatsuki, Takuma and Seiren bowed when their names were called and smiled.

The Host Club thought it was only polite to introduce themselves as well, so one by one they stepped forward.

"Kyouya Ootori. Vice President of the Host Club." Kyouya said as he bowed. Huni bounced up and grinned, licking icing from his fingers. " I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can just call me Huni and this is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka. He likes to just be called Mori and doesn't talk much." Huni pointed at Mori who nodded and grunted a hello.

"We're the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru!" The twins said together. An arm draped around each other and grins on their face. Talking simultaneously. "We like long walks on the beach, Maple Syrup, Fashion of course. But we hate know it alls who- OUCH!" The twins head jerked forward when Haruhi slapped the back of them. Kaien and the other chuckled when this happened. "I don't think they asked for a long list from you." Haruhi said as she stepped around them, a smile gracing her lips. The twins moved to stand next to her, both nursing the invisible wound Haruhi left on the back of their heads.

"Hello." Haruhi bowed smiling. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm the President of the Host Club." The Night Class took notice at how angelic Haruhi's voice sounded. "Thank you for allowing us the Opportunity to attend your wonderful school Headmaster Cross."

Kaien couldn't help but smile at Haruhi. Looking at how much of Zuri and Juri Kuran she reminded him of. "It's a Pleasure, Miss Fujioka!. Everyone knows of the Host Clubs arrival and is excited to see how you all will fair at our school!" By now Kaien had begin to move. Kaname whispered something in Seiren's ear and she moved towards Haruhi and bowed before extending a hand. "Please allow me to carry your things." Haruhi looked from her bags and back to Seiren shaking her head. "It is fine. I can carry them myself." Seiren than glanced back at Kaname who began to step towards them, bowing his head and catching Haruhi's gaze, holding it.

"May I call you Haru?" He said still looking in her eyes. Haruhi felt safe as she stared back. Curiosity and calmness filling her as the words _"You can trust him"_ echoed in her mind repeatedly. So she nodded a yes.

Kaname on the other hand stood tall once more and took Haruhi's bags from her, handing them to Seiren and looped Haruhi's arm with his and began to follow Kaien. Everyone except for Kaien, Yuuki, Seiren and Takuma exchanged looks as they followed behind Kaien as well.

Yuuki smiled when we looked at Kaname telling Haruhi and the other Host members the History of Cross Academy. When they first found out the Host Club was attending the school, Kaname had pulled Yuuki aside for one of their night time walks and told her, not everything but the half truth. He and Haruhi had grown up knowing each other before she lost her memories. She had always been like a little sister to him and it had been years since he had seen her. Even through she didn't remember him, it wouldn't stop him from spending whatever time he could with her and protecting her from anything and anyone. Yuuki smiled at this but unbeknownst to her, there was more to the Human Sister like Girl to Kaname than she knew.

Kaien Cross was still explaining the School Rules to the Ouran Students when Hikaru piped up. "Why are the Day Class and Night Classes unable to interact with each other? If you ask me, it's stupid to have a 'Disciplinary Committee' just to keep everyone separated." He shrugged his shoulders as the wind blew wildly. "At Ouran sure people are in Classes based on their grades and pedigree but still we all interact with each other. Wouldn't it be more productive to have all your students mixed up and such?"

This question caught Kaien off guard that he stopped in front of his House where is Office was, turning back to look at Hikaru with a grin. "Here at Cross, the Night Class is similar in ways like the Host Club is at Ouran Academy. But if I were to allow the Students from the Day Class and Night to Mix together during lessons, than none of my students would be able to focus on the lectures the teachers gave!." He clasped his hands together, opening the door to the house and beckoned everyone to follow him. Hikaru, along with the others thought that Kaien's explanation was a valid one and left it at that as they headed into Crosses office so they could ask more questions and receive their class aciculums.

Haruhi's head quickly snapped to the left of her before she entered the house. Every cell in her body was pulling her towards an unknown direction. She could feel it.

Lost, Anger, Hatred, Sadness, Loneliness, Shame, Destruction, Confusion, Guilt and Exhaustion, overwhelmingly wrapped up in one person and it was headed her way.

Whoever it was, their aura was an abyss of emptiness and it made her skin tingle with curiosity.

_Who are you?_

Haruhi thought as she stared into the trees where the holder of this Aura was hiding out of sight.

_**In another part of Cross Academy**_

Zero lay on the mound of hay in the barn. His breathing coming in slow deep intervals as he clenched a hand around his throat, feeling the blood lust start to take over.

It was taking more and more blood Tablets to control the beast in him. Even the blood Kaien got from the Blood Bank wasn't even working. Yuuki tried offering him, her blood, but Zero had refused. So she slipped it in a blood bag and that didn't help Zero as well. Kaien was at a lost of what to do and he knew the only way to help Zero was for him to drink the blood of the Vampire who Bite him.

But of course Zero refused, saying he would rather die than drink the bitches' blood.

So now Zero lay in the hay, every inch of his body trembling with uncontrollable bloodlust. He could sense the others standing at the top of the Stairs, awaiting the new student's arrival and knew he would have to hear about missing it later from Kaien and Yuuki.

"Would they rather I killed the new students for their blood or control the monster in me?"

He thought out loud and sighed, turning ins head in the direction of White Lily who had laid her head on his chest, nudging him. Out of everyone, White Lily was the one who knew how he felt. With whom he talked too; even if she's a horse. And the only one he thought knew how he felt.

Before Zero could reach up with his hand and pet Lily's head, a gush of wind blew into the barn and with it the scents of everyone who was walking with Kaien. But one scent caught Zero's attention.

It smelled like Orchids being touched by the Summer rain, Cherry Blossoms on a warm Spring Day, the Sun beating down on soft porcelain skin, The Ocean softly crashing on the beach, A Grove of Strawberries, Untainted Pure White Snow and an Orchard of Green Apples.

Zero got up and found himself slowly walking in the direction of the smell. Seeking as it called out to him. It was as if the scent was pushing down the flames that ran untamed in his throat. And the Monster who hissed and tried to claw its way back out into the open; was now finding itself pushed away.

When he came to an abrupt stop, staring back at him; although she couldn't see him because the trees were hiding him, was a girl with long red hair and eyes that reminded him of the same Orchard of Green Apples. That Ocean crashing on the beach. Lips as red as Strawberries. Porcelain skin that's been kissed by the Summer sun. And cheeks tinted with the same color of a Cherry Blossoms.

All Zero could do was stop and stare at her. It was like some kind of gravity had lured him to her and for the love of everything, he couldn't figure out why.

Zero could do nothing but brace himself against a tree. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, thinking.

_Who are you?_

…_..._

Unbeknownst to both Haruhi and Zero, Fate and Destiny was watching their whole display of Hide and Seek. As they stood staring unknowingly at each other, Fate began to entwine their lives. Destiny taking the Invisible strings, linking them to one another…

Sometimes, Fate and Destiny had a cruel way of linking lives together….


	13. Ch12: Beauty and The Beast

_**Breaking Benjamin - What Lies Beneath**_

**Chapter 12**

**Beauty And the Beast.**

* * *

It had already been three days since the Ouran Students arrived at Cross Academy and already the Day Class Students were in an Uproar of excitement. When the Host Club had finally arrived to their Dormitory, their room were already picked out. The Twins in one room. Huni had, Morin and Kyouya all had their own rooms. And as for Haruhi, she had the biggest room of them all. Kaname's old room from when the Night Class first was Established.

After spending the first few days unpacking and getting settle into the House. Today Yuuki and Zero were taking the Ouran Kids around the Academy to show them around. Zero of course didn't want to join. But because Both Yuuki and Cross asked him. - More liked Cross Whined and Cried about Zero not Loving him or the School.- Zero finally agreed to escort the New Students were. Except for Haruhi...

"Haru-Chan! Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Huni asked Haruhi as he hugged his Bunny. Haruhi had decided to stay behind and get a little reading done then Practice some Techniques her Grandmother had taught her

"I'm Sure Huni-Senpai." She smiled softly down at her senior.

Huni sighed and nodded. Giving Haruhi a Hug along with everyone else. -Except Kyouya. - Before they walked out the Dorm, leaving Haruhi behind.

She smiled and decided to head to the Kitchen. But when she arrived there, Takuma was standing in the Kitchen with a bouquet of White Roses. Smiling kindly. " I thought you would be gone with the others." He blurted out. Looking nervous as he walked around the counter and towards Haruhi.

"Eh... no..." She said louder than she would have wanted too. "I decided to stay behind and catch up on some things. "Haruhi looked from Takuma to the Chef who was currently acting as if he wasn't paying attention to what was happening. Takuma then took the chance and stepped closer to Haruhi. Holding out the Flowers. "I wanted to Personally welcome you to Cross Academy Haruhi." He smiled with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes and held the Roses out to her. "A faint shade of blush tinted Haruhi's cheek when she reached out and took the flowers, bring them to her nose and inhaling the scent.

"Thank you" Haruhi whispered out.

Takuma shook his head and smiled softly at her. "No thank you is needed. Just wanted to make sure you felt like..." He searched for the best word to say. "You belonged here amongst the Night Class." he finally said.

Haruhi stared at him, feeling as if there was another meaning behind his words. But decided to brush it under the rug for now.

A maid just then decided to walk by and Bowed before Haruhi, asking if she wanted the flowers in a vase. Haruhi who was now use to maids, nodded and smiled, handing the flowers to the woman and requested that they be put in her room. She then turned back to Takuma and smiled thoughtfully. "Would you like to stay for Lunch?" She looked over Takuma's shoulder to the Chef who was preparing the food. Takuma shook his head and bowed.

"Lunch sounds wonderful, But I need to meet with Dorm President Kuran before the Noon Maybe another time?" He took her hand and kissed it. Haruhi nodded and begins to walk him to the door. They exchanged a quick goodbye before Takuma.

Haruhi was about to close the door before she remember the others were on a Tour around the Campus and decided what she had planned could wait. She walked out of the Dorm, closing the door behind her and felt the wind brush against her skins as she strolled towards the path.

"Maybe I can take a short cut through there." She whispered and pushed pass a bush and headed into the woods.

**Zero POV**

Twenty minutes into the tour. The Twins were still asking Yuuki and Zero questions about Cross Academy. Some of which didn't just involve the Academy but Zero Himself.

"Is your hair really that Color? Or is it a dye job?" The Twins asked together.

"Can I call you Ze-Chan?" Came from Huni.

"Are you the only two who Provide Security for the School?" Asked Kyouya who didn't even look up for his Tablet as they toured.

Hikaru and Kaoru both came alongside of me and draped an arm over my shoulders. "Are you really trying to go for the Bad Boy Look?" The twins asked together. I couldn't help but grit my teeth because I promised I would be at least nice to the New Students for the first few days of their arrival. But my tolerance for being nice was wearing thin. "Are do you just suck at Fashion?" The twins said together and that was the last straw for me. I quickly stepped out from under the twins arms and growled at them. "You're all nothing but a snot nose rich kids who decided to come to Cross as a Vacation. Word of Advice. Follow the damn rules or I swear I will kick your asses where you stand." I turned and disappeared into the lining of trees.

Everyone including Yuuki stood there stunned as they watched me Disappear.

"What the hell happened to Hospitality?" Hikaru asked...

_**...**_

I sighed out loudly as I continued walking around the woods. A growl escaped my lips as I thought about nothing but ripping those stupid twins new ass holes whie they attended the school this semester. But I couldn't help but remember how Ichiru and I would joke around on days he was feeling better than usual. I shook my head to rid myself of thoughts of my own twin. He had betrayed our family for some Pureblood bitch. Left me to riot and become the monster I slowly am fading too.

Speaking of monsters. It had been a few days since I had felt the beast trying to claw it's way out into the open. Ever since I saw that girl...

"Orchids being touched by the Summer rain, Cherry Blossoms on a warm Spring Day, the Sun beating down on soft porcelain skin, The Ocean softly crashing on the beach, A Grove of Strawberries, Untainted Pure White Snow and an Orchard of Green Apples."

I stopped at a tree and pressed my forehead against it. "Why can't I get those scents out of my mind?" I banged my head against the tree a few times. That was until I heard the snapping of a twig come from the trees on the other side of me. I couldn't tell if it was a Vampire or a Human. But since all the day class Students were in their Dorms and the New Students were with Yuuki. It had to be someone from the Night Class. Deciding to play some stupid game of theirs with me today. I whipped out Blood Rose and pointed it in the Direction of the noise.

**((Lol. The moment so many have been waiting for. *Grins*)) **

"If you value your pitiful life. I suggest you step out before I shoot you." My words came out in a half hiss half growl. The sun was hidden behind the cascade of trees. That was until a figure stepped out behind the big oak tree. The moment they, or should I say 'She' did. The rays of sunlight found it's way through the tree top and danced around the figure standing in front of me. Bluish green eyes staring into my Lavender ones. A surprised expression covered her face.

"Headmaster Cross really allow his students to carry weapons, especially guns on them?" She asked with a raised brow. I scowled at her. "Students are not allowed to roam around the grounds without permission of the Headmaster or unless it's their class given time of day" I said to her but kept my distance. She brushed a few strands of hair from her face and sighed. "Sorry, I knew that the other were being toured around the Campus and I decided at the last minute to join them. But I kind of got lost." Her nose wrinkled upwards but a small smile lit up her face.

She then extended a hand and her smile grew bigger. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm new to the Night Class and one of the Ouran Students." I studied her hand for a moment. Unsure if I should take it or not. But slowly, I started to put Blood Rose away and I felt the growing need of wanting to see if her hand was as warm as her smile.

My hand inched close to her for a moment until I stantched it back. Staring at her coldly. "If you didn't know where they were. You should have waited at your Dormitory. I'm sure you wouldn't have been alone with all the maids and the chefs you have." A look of hurt and something more crossed her face when my words left my mouth. She put her hand down and wrapped an arm around herself.

"We may all come from Rich Families. But I've been living as a Commoner for most of my life. If you haven't heard the news already, then allow me to fill you in." She stepped closer than I would have wanted. Pressing a finger to my chest repeatedly. " I'm the Girl who can't remember most of her past. I got in some bad accident when I was little and it caused me to not remember anything before I was 5. Now I'm slowly regaining what I lost and it feels as if the world has turned upside down on me. " She said and turned around to walk back the way she came.

I could feel it... Something stirring in the pit of my gut. The wind blew around us and I could have thought I heard it whisper.

_"Go after her." _

Or maybe it was just the side of me I had always kept hidden behind the coldness. I took a step towards her but immediately stopped and clutched my throat. The burn of thirst came so quickly and so hard that all the air in my lungs gushed out and I found it hard to breathe. I had to gasp in order for air to enter my tighten lungs. My eyes glowed red and I could feel the beast waiting to be set free. My intake of breath must have been loud because that girl... _**Sighing **__Maybe I should stop calling her that girl. _I thought.

Haruhi turned around and came back over to where I was. "Hey... are you okay?" The look of concern was written all over her face. Only few had ever worried about me. All of with whom knew me. So why was this girl... I mean Haruhi, worried about someone she didn't even know. I pressed a hand to the tree next to me. Bracing myself. I growled but kept my eyes down "You should go." I could see her begin to move closer to me and her hand lifted towards my face. I turned my head but I wasn't fast enough. Her too warm fingers lightly caressed my cheek and I felt the warmth seep into my skin.

"Haruhi, step away from him." Came a voice from the Shadows. I knew who voice it was before he even stepped out into the open. Kaname Kuran had a look of Disgust written on his features as he stared between Haruhi and Myself.

Haruhi's head whipped away and she pulled her hand to her chest."I think he's sick. I was only going to..." She stopped and bit down on her walked closer and when I looked up. I could see he wasn't alone. Seiren is lacky or guard Dog was right behind him. Kaname walked towards Haruhi and placed a few fingers under her chin. "Than you mustn't get too close. There is no telling what has tainted him." Kaname looked from Haruhi to me and smirked wickedly. "But if you want, I could escort him back to his Dorm or the Infirmary to be checked out." He said as he turned his gaze back on her. I growled and pushed my body to stand up straight.. "I don't need any help from a..." I stared at Haruhi. This girl was human and she knew nothing about Vampires. So I said nothing more. I turned around and begin to slowly walk the other way. Not before seeing Haruhi turn and look at me. A frown adorning her lips. "I hope you feel better." She whispered out to me.I said nothing as I continued to walk away. I pulled out the small pill box and opened it with one hand. Tilting my head back and shaking a few Blood Tablets into my mouth. Hopefully this will drown the fucking monster who decided to show it's ugly face at the wrong time. If not... Than my life would be up faster than I thought. But not before I got my revenge on the Pure Blood how turned me into an unloving beast.

I craned my head around once more in the Direction I left Haruhi with the Pureblood and other vampire. Hoping I made the right choice by leaving her there with them. I sighed and turned to walk back to my Dorm. Her smile seeming to be the only thing that filled my mind at that moment.

_**Back to Kaname and Haruhi.**_

Kaname had lightly placed his hand on the small of Haruhi's back as he led her out of the woods. "Promise me you will not go roaming around the forest alone Haruhi." He said in a soft concerned voice. Haruhi tilted her head up and sighed

"It's not like I can't take care of myself." She whispered

Haruhi turned to look back in the direction they just left. She wondered if Zero would be okay as she remembered his paled expression of pain. She turned forward and frowned. Tomorrow as the first day of Class at Cross Academy.. First day at a new school. Around new people. And

even though the other Host Club members were around. The small inkling of something big happened crepped up into her wandering mind.

"Please don't let the Twins get us kicked out on the first day." She whispered and smiled a little.

* * *

**Sar:** Sorry about the late update. Laptop gave out on me. ~Chuckle.~

**Zero:** If it wasn't me saying I was going to Drain her. She would have never got it done.

**Haruhi:** Why is this chapter called "Beauty and the Beast.

**Sar:** ~Smh~ Because Zero is a Beast. I didn't want to say Monster. And you are like the Beauty... And don't worry. the next up coming Chapters will come Faster this time.

**Huni:** *Noms on Cake. Talking with my mouth full. *Please Review. Sar-Chan likes to know what people thought or get ideas. *Whispers* Good or Bad Reviews are welcomed.


	14. Ch13: Monster

**Meg & Dia - Monster**

**Skillet- Monster**

**Chapter 13**

**Monster**

* * *

Today was the first day of classes for the students at Cross Academy. The Day class, both male and female; were excited about not just seeing the Night Class again since the Summer break. But the arrival of the New Night Class Students. Girls were swooning over the fact that some of Japans top Males from the most Important Families were now attending their , Medical and Martial Arts.- As for the Guys, they were all going Head over heels and wanting to get a look at the New Female Night Class Student.

When Cross announced before Summer Break that Cross Academy would be getting new students for a Semester and that they were all coming from Ouran Academy. All the girls started researching the school and the club. But when the boys found out a girl was among the new students. The excitement grew.

Zero and Yuuki stood at the Gate were the Class Changeover took place. Everyone was on Pins and Needles wanting to get the first look at the Hot Club. Zero just rolled his eyes and snorted when the girls started screaming.

"OMG! Aido-Senpai. I so can't wait to see him!" "I can't wait to see the guys from Ouran Academy. I read that this Host Club consist of the most Beautiful People in the School." "I heard that they are all single." Zero shot a glare to the group of girls and growled. "This is worst than when it was just the Normal Night Class." He hissed and sent a Glare towards a Girl who was trying to climb the wall. "You take one more step and you will wish you were dead." He said to the said girl who then shrieked and slipped into the crowd.

Cross stood down the end of the Path. Watching all the students closely. He was awaiting the Night Class so he could Direct the Ouran Students to their Right Classes.

Just then, a Pop and Crack noise was heard when the Large Gate that led to Moon Dorms, opened and out walked the Night Class. "OMG! AIDO-SENPAI!" A group of girls on Yuuki's side started screaming. Of course, Aido being Aido started blowing kissing to the girls. Pointing a finger in their direction. "You girls are good enough to eat." He shipped out. The girls swooned and sighed happily. The other Night Class students filed out. But everyone eyes were on the ones who came out last.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Huni and Kyouya walked behind the other night class students and Behind them Stood Seiren to the right, Kaname Next to her and Takuma on the other side of Him. In the middle of Takuma and Kaname, walked Haruhi. She had a book in one hand and a Peach in the other. Takuma was holding a conversation with the Kyouya about his Family's Secret Police. The twins were telling Haruhi how cute she was in the Uniform. On her face, she wore a light shade of Cherry Blossom blush and a Vampire on the side took notice.

Haruhi lost her balance when the twins moved in to hug her and the book she was holding onto, went flying out her hands and landed where a crowded of boys were standing. the Night Class as a whole stopped when haruhi moved out of the group and went to retrieve her she bent down to pick it up. A pair of hands had already taken hold of the book. She looked up and her eyes found Zero's staring back at her. He held out the book and a few guys behind him, snorted and whispered about "A girl like that would never want anything to do with a screwed up freak like him." Zero heard the comment and growled in the direction of the guy who opened his mouth. Keeping his eyes on Haruhi.

"You should be careful with your things Haruhi." Haruhi took the book and smiled. "I will keep that in mind." She turned to walk back to the group when she heard a faint whisper behind her. "Zero... " On an ordinary day, Zero would have never done what he was doing now. He was just going to let one of the other guys give Haruhi her book and usher her back in line with the other Night Students. But his body moved on it's own when he remembered their encounter yesterday. Haruhi slowly turned around and saw that Zero's hand was extended. She was confused as to what he was doing. That was until she remembered meeting him in the woods yesterday, after she got lost and tired to introduce herself to him. But failing in the end.

Haruhi leaned forward and took Zero's hand. "Zero Kiryu. Cross Academy's Resident Freak of a Guardian." They shook hands and Haruhi smile grew a little just stared at each other for a moment. Zero was taking notice at how soft and warm Haruhi's hand was. As for Haruhi, she was staring at Zero's aura which was flickering between Violet, White, Magenta, Aqua,Muddy Yellow, and A Dark Shade of Blue. All indicating that Zero was Searching for some kind of Truth, Was hiding within himself as a Protective Mechanism. Was Strong Willed, sensitive, vulnerable, stressed or had some kind of anxiety, withdrawn, feeling deprived and Depressed.

Everything around them grew quieter. It was like the world had come to a stop around them. But they just kept staring at each other until Haruhi heard her name being called. Her eyes fluttered and she sucked in a breath before pulling her hand away. "It's nice meeting you Zero." She did a small bow and walked back over to the group. The twins wrapped their arms around her. "Haruhi you are so cute in your Uniform!" Kaoru said as he rubbed his cheek against hers. "Yeah. I think I like this uniform better on you than the Yellow one at Ouran. "Hikaru whispered in her ear. Rubbing his cheek against her face as well. Haruhi sighed and the group began to move again. But she felt eyes following her the whole way.

Kaname on the other hand. Stopped briefly when he came close to Yuuki. He brushed a finger over her cheek and smiled. " I will be seeing you later Miss Disciplinary Committee." He allowed his finger to linger on her face longer than usually before turning to shot Zero a glare. Yuuki blushed and smiled all while trying to hold back the group of girls behind her. Watching Kaname walk away with the rest of the Night Class. "I don't get it? What's so Special about Yuuki? She's not even that pretty." A girl a few people down said loud enough so that everyone could hear. "Yea. I agree." Said another. "Maybe Kuran-Senpai is just dating her to get in good graces with the Headmaster." A girl behind Yuuki whispered. Yuuki frowned and begun to direct everyone to the dorms. She looked around for Zero to find him gone and sighed. "Great..." Yuuki shook her head. "Where is he always running off too. Me knows I can't do rounds throughout the whole campus by myself." She blew a strand of hair from her face.

_**...**_

Zero had disappeared at the end of the Class Changeover. He felt so many emotions that he wanted to Pull out Blood Rose and Shoot a Vampire through the heart. But he only scowled and sighed. He shoved his hands into his pocket as he walked pass the building where Classes were held and looked up. Through the window, he could see Haruhi sitting in a chair with her back to the world. The twins were seat in either side of her. One of them were laughing and the other grinned. Zero couldn't tell who was who. But he got the feeling they wanted no one to know. Like it was their little secret but somehow, Haruhi was in on it. Before Zero turned to walk in the other direction, he spotted Takuma walking up the stairs in the Classroom and stopped in front of Haruhi. He must had said something because Haruhi's face lit up in a smile. Zero saw Takuma glace down in his direction. A light smile on his face as he moved in to tuck a lock of hair behind Haruhi's ear.

A low growl left Zero's lips as he whipped around and walked away. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up over a girl who was nobody. Even as the thought crossed his mind, he knew she was more than a nobody. He could feel it. But he had no time to run around hoping some girl would look at him the way Yuuki looked at Kaname. Zero sighed and leaned against a tree. He cared about Yuuki deeply. More than he should have, but he decided to keep the lines between them strictly a Brother/Sister kind of Relationship. He knew he didn't have a chance with Yuuki. Just like he knew he would never have a chance with any other female who crossed his path. Especially someone as Warm as Haruhi Fujioka.

He remembered the day he caught her scent. How it had called out to her. Zero tongue then ran over his lips and the beast raged again. _"Let me out Zero. You know you want to see if that girl's blood is as sweet and warm as she is." _The monster within whispered.

He could feel the beast within him raging to be free. Zero's eyes glowed red and he swiftly pulled out Bloody Rose. The world kept repeating itself like it was a Record playing over and over. _"Zero you are unlovable." "Zero you are a freak." "A Monster in Human form." _

His hands shook violently as he pointed the gun to his head. Growling. He then pointed the gun into the air and shot it. "I'll ignore her. In a few months she will be gone and be a distant memory."

A mile away in one of the Class Rooms. Haruhi's head snapped up and out of her book when she heard a Gunshot ring through the air. "Did you guys hear that?" She asked the twins who shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads, 'no.' She then sat her book on the table and got up walking to the window then pressing a hand against it.. "I know I heard it." She whispered as concern crossed her face. The gunshot had sounded closer than it should have been. Than a thought crossed her mind.

There was only one person that she knew of who carried a gun on the School ground and his name was Zero Kiryu...

* * *

The Next Chapter...

**Chapter 14.**

**The Blood of Snow White.**


	15. Ch14: The Blood of Snow White

_**Evanescence - Snow White Queen**_

_**Lifthouse Ft, Natasha Bedingfeild - Between the Raindrops**_

**Chapter 14.**

**The Blood of Snow White.**

* * *

The Host Club had officially been attending Cross Academy for a Three weeks. Once a week, they would have a Video Chat set up between the Host Club and their Customers back at Ouran Academy. Answering Questions about the new school they were attending and showing off the Uniforms they had to wear. All the girls went crazy when all the guys posed in front of the Webcam, sporting their White Uniform and the guys who were watching the Live Cam feed, drooled over how short Haruhi's skirt was and how hot she looked. "Um, Ootori-Senpai." One of the girls whose name was Mena Mitsugiwa. 1st Year. Class 1C, spoke. Kyouya who had been looking over a budget book for the club, looked up and gave the girl his most enchanting smile. "Yes." He said as he stared at the screen of the Plasma Tv. The girl cheeks flushed and she stuttered as she tried to speak. "I..I.. I was wondering if there will be another picture Book of the Host Club coming out soon." She bit down on her lip. Blushing more as a few girls around her nodded in agreement and giggled.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "I've been giving it some thought for a while." When the words left his lips, the other Host all turned around to stared at Kyouya as he continued talking. "One of our planned Cosplays was suppose to be Snow White. But seeing as we decided to spend a semester at Cross Academy. We had to put the Cosplay on Hold." The twins who had become engrossed in playing a Computer Game on Haruhi's Laptop, turned around to listen.

"Haruhi." Kyouya called Haruhi who at the time had walked back into the Main Area where the Camera had been set up for the Video Chat, with an Red Apple in her hand; looked up and smiled as juice tumbled down her chin. "Yes, Kyouya." She walked over. He patted the space next to him and watched as Haruhi sat down. "How would you feel if we were to do another picture Book in the Snow White Cosplay?" Haruhi who saw the twins snickering at her and noticed her chin felt wet. Wiped the juice from her face before looking at Kyouya. "I think it's a good idea. I mean we haven't done one in a while and the Host Club could use the Finance." She then turned to look at the screen which showed everyone who was watching. Her lips curled into a sweet smile. "And of course everyone back home would enjoy the pictures we produce for the book."

The girls started squealing and a few guys smirked.

...

A few hours later, the club had ended the Video Chat and it was time for them to meet the other Night Class Students at the gate. On the way, they had begun to discuss the arrangements for the Photo Shoot. The Twins were in charge of the Costumes. Huni of course was in charge of the Food that would be featured in the Shoot. Mori and the twins would be working together to get the Props ready. Kyouya would be handling the Photographer and Haruhi who was playing Snow White, would be talking to the Headmaster about letting them do the shoot.

"If You three will be playing the Dwarfs." Haruhi motioned to the Twins and Huni. "Takashi as the Huntsman and Kyouya as the Evil Queen." The gate opened and the Night Class begun to walk out. Kaname smiled but he was listening to the conversation the Host Club was having. Haruhi on the other had, sighed and had to talk over the screaming fangirls "Than Who Will Be Playing the Prince?!" She asked before hearing more screaming."AIDO-SENPAI!" "Look at Honey-Senpai! He's so adorable with his Bunny." A group of girls cooned. "Haruhi!" Haruhi's head snapped up in the direction her names was being called. A group of guys to her left grinned at her and one stepped forward. "Will you marry me and Bare my Children!" He screamed out. Haruhi's face turned beet red. "No!" Another guy said. "I want to Marry Fujioka-San!" "No! She's gonna bare my Children!"

"I'm not bearing anyones children!" An embarrassed Haruhi shrieked out. The twins busted out laughing. Clinging to each other with tears in their eyes. "Oh My Gawd. Their worst than the guys back at Ouran who found out that you were actually a girl!" The twins said still laughing.

"Hey!" Haruhi heard someone call out and turned to see Zero, growling at the group of males. "If you don't get back I will make sure you are unable to have kids, you fucking idiots. Now get the fuck back before I put you back!" That was the first time Haruhi had heard Zero speak in weeks since their encounter with the book. She had spoken a 'Hello' every time she saw him at Class Changeover. But Zero would only ignored her or just nod. Haruhi couldn't figure out what she did to make him go from wanting to shoot her, to smiling and holding a half almost conversation, to ignore her like she has some kind of disease.

The guys who had just made a declaration of love to Haruhi, stepped back. But the looks on their faces said they wasn't happy about it. When Zerot turned around his eyes caught Haruhi's and held them before he turned away.

Haruhi could only frown, walking away with the group. "Now to answer your question Haruhi. Maybe we can ask one of the Night Class Males to play the Prince." Kyouya said as he typed something out on his Ipod. Haruhi who was half paying attention only nodded her head.

Adio and Takuma must had been listening to the conversation because they both appeared at Haruhi's side."I'll do it!' Both Takuma and Aido said at the same time. Haruhi a little taken back, looked at them both and smiled softly. "That is very kind of you. But you would make the Prince just... too princely.. Like..." She looked away and frowning. Tamaki had popped her in her mind a few times recently and when Adio would Laugh or Play with his 'Fan Girls" at Class Changeover, It would remind her of how Tamaki would act with the girls who visited the Host Club. As for Takuma, he reminded Haruhi of Tamaki's smiled. Something she didn't want to be reminded of. The twins noticed the change in Haruhi's expression and knew she must have been thinking about a certain Blonde Ex-Host, because they slipped passed Takuma and Adio and placed an arm around Haruhi. "We agree with Haruhi. You both will make the role just too Princely. We need someone with Edge." Hikaru said. "Someone dark and mysterious." Kaoru finished. Aido sighed dramatically, shrugging his shoulders before turning around and entertaining the girls who called out to him. Takuma on the other hand, stared at the twins. "I could do it." The twins stared back. "Sorry... But you don't fit the bill." They brushed pass him with Haruhi sandwiched between them.

The twin then got an idea and glanced to the left of them before turning to look down at Haruhi with wicked grins.

"Don't worry Haruhi. We have the Perfect Prince in Mind for our Snow White."

Haruhi got a bad feeling that whoever they had in mind. Wouldn't be so thrilled to be playing the role.

_**...**_

The Twins stood hip to hip. Arms crossed over their chest and matching grins that would scare the shit out of anyone who didn't know them. Yuuki stood next to them. Rocking back and forth on her feet, watching nervously as they tried talking the so called "Prince with Edge. Who was Dark and Mysterious." into playing the role.

_**::FlashBack::**_

_Before classes had begun the following Morning. Hikaru and Kaoru had went in search of Yuuki. When Haruhi had returned from the Headmaster's Office early that morning with the News that Cross was allowing the Host Club to have their Photo Shoot. They had asked her if she knew where Yuuki was. Haruhi half asleep, said she had seen Yuuki sleeping on a sofa in the Headmaster's Living Room before leaving. With that piece of Information, the twins had set out and found Yuuki walking out of the Headmasters. They had explained that they were looking for Zero and wanted him to play the role of the Prince. A smile lit up Yuuki's face and she agreed to try and help the twins talk Zero into doing it. She had seen the way Zero secretly looked at Haruhi when it was time for Class Changeover. How whenever a someone declared some kind of love for Haruhi, Zero would threaten to knock the shite out of the guy. Or when he saw Takuma with Haruhi. Zero's jaw would tighten a little. But she also knew that it would take a lot to talk him into doing something like this. But she of all people hope this would help Zero at least try and trust people a little more than he was. _

_After Yuuki had agreed to help the twins talk to Zero. she escorted them to Male side of the Sun Dormitory and up to Zero's Room. He had answered the door to let Yuuki in when he had awakened to someone pounding on his door But was then bum rushed by the twins who let themselves in..._

_**::End::**_

Yuuki and the Twins had been in Zero's room for a little under an hour. Zero had said no so many times that it was becoming the twins least favorite word. But they stood strong and held smirks on their faces They knew Zero would give in. The Hitachiin Twins always got what they wanted."

"I said no!" Zero growled out as he ran a hand through his silver locks. "Please Zero.. "Yuuki said softly as she went over and sat on the bed next to him. "I think you would make an good Prince." She nodded more to herself. "It's only posing for a few Pictures.." Her face turned pink. "Maybe kissing Haruhi on the cheek or something." Yuuki leaned back and begun to swing her legs. "I remember when we use to read those kind of Fairy Tales."

"That's just it." Zero said, getting up off the bed. "They were nothing but fairy tales and I'm not about to let tweedle dee and tweedle dum," He motioned to the twins. "Play dress up with me." He grounded out.

The twins exchanged a look before nodding to each other. _"Plan B." _They thought.

Hikaru sighed and pushed away from his brother. "I guess we have to tell that Takuma kid he gets to be the Prince." He then shook his head. Kaoru ran a hand over his face. "I don't think Haruhi is going to like this Hikaru. She's not going to want to kiss the guy.." Zero turned his head slightly in the twins direction and when Hikaru saw this, he elbowed Kaoru who grinned. "Thanks Yuuki for trying. But we should be getting back to our House so we can take measurements of Takuma for his Costume." Kaoru said turning around with his twin and began to move towards the door. "I like that Takuma guy, Kaoru.." Hikaru said. "He seems to really like Haruhi. So when it comes time for them to kiss. It won't be a problem."

Zero hands balled up into fits and he bit down on his lips, turning away when he tasted his own blood and his eyes flashed red with not Bloodlust. But with Jealousy. "What..Do..I..Have..To..Do?"

The twins heard Zero and turned around slowly. "Excuse me.. Did you say something?" Hikaru said. Zero growled and turned around once he was calm. "What the hell would I be doing in his Photo shite?" He asked. The twins grinned at each other before High Fiving. _"Hook" _Hikaru thought. _"Line" _Thought Kaoru. _"And Sinker" _They thought together.

_**...**_

Haruhi sat in a chair located in a Tent that was used just for her during the Photoshoot. The twins were busy straightening her now dyed black hair. She was already dressed in one of her Costumes and was playing with the lace. "Hey." She said looking up into the mirror as Kaoru started to apply the blood red lipstick. "You guys never told me who is playing the prince." She voiced. The twins exchanged a look and smiled. "We said you would..." Someone walked in while the twins were talking. "Are you guys ready?" They all turned to see Kyouya, Aka the Evil Queen staring at them. "Yes we are my Queen." Hikaru snickered, putting the finishing touches on Haruhi. "Good because he's getting antsy." Kyouya said before disappearing. "Who's he?" Haruhi asked as she slid out of the chair and begun to walk with the twins out of the Tent. Before she could ask again. Her eyes locked on Zero who was frowning and growling as he pulled at his Costume.

The twins pushed Haruhi in Zero's direction and grinned. "Haruhi!.. We mean Snow White meet your Prince for a day. Zero.. Crap we mean Prince Zero.." The twins grinned even wider, turning to go get ready themselves. Haruhi who was still in shock with seeing Zero in the costume and also with finding out he will be playing the Prince. Slowly started walking over to him. Zero whose eyes was now as wide as saucers, stared at Haruhi. His eyes traveled up and down her body. Notting how Angelic she looked in her blue dress. "I'm so so sorry Zero." Haruhi who finally found her voice, said. "I don't know what the twins did to make..." Zero reached over and brushed a strand of hair from Haruhi's face. His pinky finger delicately touching her lips for a moment. "Naw it's cool. At least I don't have to be bothered with Guardian Duty for a day." He said with a smile. _"Might as well get in the Prince Role." _Zero thought. Haruhi took a step away from Zero, frowning."Did I..." She looked up at him. "Did I do something wrong?" Zero closed the distance between them. "What do you mean?" He asked. curiously. Haruhi sucked in a breath. "Every since that day with the book, You've been ignoring me. I say Hello and I only get a nod. A cold one at that." Haruhi sighed. "Nevermind. Just forget.." She said turning to walk away. Zero reached out before he could stop himself and placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "I didn't mean to come off as cold Haruhi.. I'm... Just not a people Person."

Before Haruhi could respond, she was called to Lake where the first of the Pictures would be taken. Haruhi sighed and begun to make her way to the Lake. The dress she was wearing was flowing behind her as she walked and Zero couldn't keep his eyes off her..

Down at the lake, the Hose Club hand an audience. A few of the NIght Class heard about what would be happening today. Since it was Saturday and there was no school, a few had decided to sit by and watch. "Whoa. She really does look like Snow White." Said Rima as she stuck another Strawberry Pocky Stick into her mouth. Akatsuki, Senri, Aido, and Ruka all nodded in agreement. "I still don't understand why those Twins picked Kiryu to play the Prince." Takuma hissed out and Zero must have heard him. Because he turned in the direction of the Night Class who were sitting under a tree and smirked. Takuma growled and was about to walk over to Zero when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will get a chance to play Prince with Haruhi." Kaname said with a smile as he watched.

"Haru-Chan!" Huni called out as he skipped over to her. "You look soooo pretty." He giggle. Haruhi blushed and smiled. "Thanks." "Can we please start!" The photographer said as he held up the camera. Everyone nodded and got into Position. First to take Pictures was the Huntsman Aka Mori and Snow White Aka Haruhi.

Haruhi stood with her back to everyone and quickly looked over her shoulder like she was surprised "Lips as red as Blood ." Kyouya said in a creepy voice. Mori held up the Axe. "Skin as Pale as Snow. Hair as Black as Night." He continued watching Haruhi and Mori as he stepped into the Shot. "Bring me your heart, my dear, dear Snow White. ." "Kyo-Chan plays creepy good.:" Huni whispered and the twins nodded in agreement. "Why do you think we call him the Shadow King!" The twins snickered.

The Photographer continued taking pictures, calling out orders and saying how perfect the three of them were doing before he stopped. "Now can we have just the Evil Queen and Snow!" He shouted. Mori smiled and stepped away, leaving Haruhi and Kyouya. The twins waltzed over to Hand Kyouya the red apple. "It's real so you can bite into it Haruhi." Kaoru said before walking out the shoot with his twin. Kyouya smirked as the Photographer said Action and held the Apple out to Haruhi. She took the apple from him and bite into it with a smile. Her eyes became wide and she gracefully fell onto the ground, her eyes fluttering close and the apple rolling from her hand. The Photographer cheered at how beautiful that was before he took the last shoot of Kyouya leaning over Haruhi.

"Now! Bring in the Glass Coffin and Miss. Fujioka please go get changed." The guy said. "And where is our Prince!" He called out. Zero who had been watching the whole time sighed and went over.

Yuuki and Cross bound around the corner of the path and smiled. "Have we missed the shoot?" Yuuki asked. Huni skipped over and shook his head. "No Yuuki-Chan! Haru-Chan is changing Costumes and they are changing the Props around." He pointed to Mori and the twins who were setting up the Coffin then pointed to Zero who was scowling at the Photographer. "Should I..?" Yuuki pointed over to Zero, wondering if she should go over and talk to him. Huni shook his head and smiled wide. "No! I'm sure Ze-Chan will be okay." He patted her hand and skipped over to the set when the Dwarfs were called. "Where is our Snow White?" The guy called out. The door to the tent opened revealing a pair of matching grins as the twins skipped out. No one knew why they were grinning until they saw Haruhi walking out behind them barefooted and in a white flowy dress. Flowers pinned in her hair.

"Sorry." Haruhi whispered as she walked to the Glass Coffin. "I think Hikaru and Kaoru went a little overboard with the flowers." She sighed out, taking Mori's hand as he helped her into the Coffin. "No we didn't!" They shouted together. "This shoot has to be perfect." They said simultaneously.

Kyouya arched a brow and knew the twins were up to something. He looked over at Zero who was staring at Haruhi and Haruhi who was being laid in the coffin. Kyouya's lips begin to curl up into a smirk when he figured it out. "At least it will look more realistic." He whispered out as he cleaned the rest of the make up from his face. The Photographer had called everyone to order and begun to direct how people should look. Huni, Hikaru and Kaoru Aka the Dwarfs, had frowns on their faces as they stared at a dead Snow White. The Photographer called for the Prince and when he did Zero hesitantly stepped into the shot. Looking more confused than a deer in headlights. The guy sighed and held down his camera. "You need to be better. You are the Prince. Are you not?!" he asked Zero.

Zero growled at the guy. The twins Exchanged a look and leaned over whispering into his Ear. "Just think it's someone you love has died." Hikaru said. "Only your Kiss can breathe life into them." Kaoru finished. Zero sighed, nodding before the Flash of the Camera begun again.

Zero slowly moved over to the Coffin and looked down at Haruhi. Her lashes were resting on her cheeks and her chest rose up and down slowly as she breathed. But other than that she looked like she was sleeping or dead. _"Just one quick kiss." _Zero thought as he leaned over into the Coffin. Haruhi's lips did remind him of blood and he could feel the warmth coming off her body. He leaned in closer until his lips brushed over her for a moment. _My first kiss is to a almost dead girl... _He thought. Laughing mentally and watching as Haruhi dramatically gasped for air and slowly sat up, staring at him. The Dwarfs begun to cheer. But Haruhi and Zero were just staring at each other. Zero never noticed or gave himself a chance to notice how much Haruhi's eyes looked like the Ocean. The green in them with sparks of unnatural blue within their depths. "Beautiful." He whispered out.

A light smile on was on Haruhi's face as she reached forward and brushed the tips of her fingers against his cheek then his lips. Whispering softly. "I knew you would come for me." She said the lines the twins gave her to speak. Zero knew that all of this wasn't real. But he couldn't help up take her hand into his and kiss her wrist. "I will always come for you Ha...Snow.." He almost slipped up and said her name instead of Character one.

Kaname and Takuma both caught the almost slip up and their jaws tighten. As for the twins. They were smirking as they stared at Haruhi and Zero. "Time for the last few shots of the day." Kyouya who had changed in Casual Clothes said. "Before it rains." Everyone looked up to see storm clouds had moved in and Haruhi frowned as Mori came over and help her out of the coffin. "I hope there won't be thunder." She whispered.

Moments later, both Haruhi and Zero walked out in new Costumes. - Haruhi wearing a Lavender Dress and Zero in all Black.- ready to shoot the last few scenes. Snow White and the Prince together. Than a few with all of them, Snow White, The Dwarfs, The Huntsmans, the Evil Queen and the Prince. And of course, this meant Haruhi and Zero would have to kiss... Again. "Now Zero, I want you to wrap your left arm around Haruhi's waist." Hikaru said. For some reason, they had talked the Photographer into letting them direct the last scene. "Now Haruhi." Kaoru started. "Press her hands against Zero's chest." haruhi did as directed and looked up in Zero's eyes whispering. "I think my dress matches your eyes." She giggled softly and Zero couldn't help but smile. Slowly a few droplets of rain begun to fall and the flash from the Camera was going off. "Now Kiss!" The twins shouted together as the rain began to fall.

Haruhi and Zero stared at each other. Their breaths coming slow. The only noise they could hear was the rain falling around them as Zero leaned down and pressed his lips to Haruhi' kiss was suppose to only last a minute for the last and final shot. Their lips molded perfectly together as the kiss deepened and Zero drew Haruhi closer.

Everyone watched the kiss with widened eyes. The twins were of course smirking. Kaname and Takuma were growling with fisted closed tightly. Cross and Yuuki had surprised looks on their faces but held smiles. Both Huni and Mori had smiles on their faces but concerned filled their eyes as they watched. Kyouya, of course, stood thinking of how much money this kiss will make the Book.

Haruhi and Zero pull away when their lungs begged for air . Breathing heavy and staring wide eyed at each other. Neither Haruhi nor Zero heard when the Photographer said "That's a wrap" And everyone running to get out of the ran. Because Zero saw that Haruhi's lip had a small droplet of blood coming from it. "Damnit!" He hissed out when he felt his blood Lust start to come. Haruhi licked her swollen lip and tasted the blood. She smiled at Zero but found he had taken off running. "Zero! Wait!" She called out and begun to run after him. She pushed her legs to go faster so she could catch up with Zero. Gasping for air as she ran into the barn where she saw him go. The storm had darkened the sky so when she entered the barn, Haruhi had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. But when they did, she saw a White horse. She walked over and ran a hand down it's neck. "So beautiful. You remind me of my Horse Lightning back home." White Lily made a noise and dipped her head towards the corner. Haruhi turned to see what the Horse was pointing to. Then she saw was it. Zero had his head pressed against the barn wall. Hands pressed against the aged woods. Slightly hunched over.

"Zero are you okay?" She whispered. Zero growled, not even bothering to turn around. "You need to go Haruhi. I don't want to hurt you..." Haruhi became confused by what Zero was saying and continued to step forward. When she grabbed Zero's shoulder and went to turn him around. She gasped loudly when she saw his eyes were a Bright Blood red. "Ze...Zero...?" She moved to take a step back but tripped and fell on some hay."I told you to go!" He roared out, turning around and moving so he was laying over Haruhi. Zero moved his nose up and down her cheek. Inhaling her scent. "So good.." He breathed out heavily. Haruhi could do nothing as she became frozen with fear. Feeling Zero move to her neck. "Zero..." She whispered out, feeling Zero's tongue lick her neck before he sank his fangs into her flesh.

Haruhi wanted to scream as she listened to Zero drink her blood. But she didn't...

More and more of her blood was leaving her body. Slowly she was becoming tired and weakened from the blood lost that she did the only thing she could do. Before coming to Cross Academy. Her grandmother had told her to never walk alone. And never allow anyone she didn't know or trust t see her using her powers. But at the moment. She would rather allow someone to see than she die after being drained of blood.

Haruhi allowed the energy around them to build in her hands before pressing them to Zero's neck and sending a blast of it into Zero's body. He scream and went flying back off of her and into the wall on the other side of the barn. Zero eyes went back to their normal Color and Zero stared wide eyed , tasting blood on his lip. He looked up and saw Haruhi sitting weakly with her back against White Lily who was now laying down. "Ha..Haruhi.." He could smell the blood and see it covering Haruhi's hand. "I'm.. I'm so so sorry." He went to crawl over to help stop the bleeding. But cease moving when he noticed Haruhi's hand pressed against her neck and Pink Light Glowing all around her. Their eyes locked..

"What are you?" They asked at the same time...


	16. Ch15: Secrets

**One Republic - Secrets**

**Iko - Heart Like Stone.**

**Dia Frampton - Broken Ones**

**Chapter 15**

**Secrets**

* * *

"What are you?" Zero asked again as he stared at Haruhi. The glow around her hand finally stopped and her breathing came easily as she fell back against White Lily. Zero became surprised at how gentle White Lily was being with Haruhi. Seeing that everyone who tried to come near her, ended up on the ground or bitten. Even Yuuki couldn't come near White Lily without Zero being around. "I'm a 16 year old girl who was just bitten by..." Haruhi tilted her head to the side and whimpered at the slight pain in her neck "A guy who has fangs and just about drank me dry." She said hoarsely through gritted teeth. "If I didn't blast your ass. I might be dead." She tried to move until a bolt of lightning came shooting from the sky and struck a tree nearby. Haruhi shrieked and curled up in a ball against the Horse.

Zero stared with wide eyes at Haruhi. _"This girl... She's human and always acts so fearless. Even when I was drinking her blood, I don't remember hearing her scream." _Zero thought. _"How could a little lightning scare her?" _Zero continued to stare at the ball of shaking fabric that was haruhi and sighed. He didn't know if it was the hunter in him that was becoming concerned, or the fact he owed Haruhi for almost killing her. Or even the human part of him was awakening. But he crawled across the barn. Slowly peeling off layers of the costume until he was only in the pants and a light shirt and sat on a knee. Brushing hair from Haruhi's face.

She looked up and frowned. "I...I'm okay. It's just a little Lightning." Shaking her head as she uncurled herself from the ball. That was until Thunder and Lightning Clashed together, the barn shook and Haruhi let out a scream. She moved pretty quickly because when Zero looked down, a shaking Haruhi lay in his arm, with her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his chest. He could only chuckle softly and sit back, pulling Haruhi into his lap. Zero leaned down so his lips brushed against her ear. "How about this. I will tell you what I am and how I became this if you tell me what you are?" He said with a slight smile that grew when Haruhi nodded.

The rain continued to fall outside. Hitting against the barn harder as it fell. Lighting clashes with Thunder again and Haruhi shook even more.

"My family, we are.. different from others..." Haruhi's head tilted upwards a little. "How different?" She whispered. Zero looked down and found her eyes. Becoming lost in them. "We are Hunters. Well to be exact. We are Vampire Hunters. Well were..." He sighed. " Some years ago..." Zero stared out into the darkness of the barn. Memories of that day slowly coming back to him as if they were a haunted dream. "My twin brother and I were walking. We saw a woman sitting in a tree and I immediately knew she was a Vampire. My brother not so much. He was always sick and so our parents wouldn't allow him to train as much as he should. So he wouldn't have known. " Haruhi stared at him confused and Zero could see it written all over her face. He chuckled softly.

"Hunters are born with a gene that allows us to be able to Fight Vampires and tell who is one." Haruhi's mouth opened a little and she made an "Ah" noise as she nodded. "A few days after we spotted the Vampire. Ichiru was bed written so our mom came in to check on us and found us sleeping in the same bed." Zero chuckled but it wasn't a happy one. No, it was a sad chuckle because the memories of that day always brought pain.

"I was the first to notice that there was a Vampire outside our House that night. So I jumped out of bed and ran out the front door. It was the same vampire my brother and I saw sitting in a tree a few days before. She was a pureblood. One of the most powerful and purest vampires of all. " He sucked in a lungful of air and Haruhi could feel his chest expand under her head. "When the vamp saw my Parents were coming outside. She quickly grabbed hold of me and bit down. I thought she was going to kill me. But close to draining me completely, she just dropped me in the snow. Thinking I was dead, my parents became fearful for my brother who was still in the house and went inside to protect him."

Haruhi felt something wet drop on her cheek and looked up to see that Zero was crying. She slowly sat up as he continued to talk.

"Everything around me became blurry. But I could hear the screams that were coming from inside the house. I got up and ran inside and when I did.." Haruhi watched as Zero eyes turned red and he bit down on his lips. But the tears were still coming. "I saw my parents had been killed and my brother was missing. I collapsed and when I awakened, My teacher was sitting next to me." Haruhi lifted a hand to brush away the tears on his face and Zero could do nothing but stare at her.

"I found out a few days later I was Level D Vampire. Slowly descending to a level E." Haruhi raised a brow. Completely forgetting about the rain. "Level D? So there are different kinds?" She asked curiously.

Zero nodded. " There are 5 levels of vampires. These are based on the purity of vampire blood, depending on how diluted their heritage is by human blood. Level A only includes Purebloods, the rarest, most elite, and most powerful class, whose bloodlines have never mixed with humans. Purebloods are also the only class that can turn a human into a vampire. Level B are known as "Nobles" or "Aristocrats". These are also very powerful vampires, but not as mighty as Purebloods. They have a small amount of human blood in their ancestry. Levels C, D and E include humans who have been turned by a Pureblood rather than being born as vampires. These ex-humans would eventually go mad with bloodlust and become a "Level E" if they are not stabilized by drinking the blood of the one who originally bit them. Stabilized ex-humans are known as "Level C" or "regular vampires", and humans that have been bitten but have not gone mad are "Level D".

"Why not just find the vampire who bit you and drink their blood?" Haruhi asked. Zero growled and his hand begin to shake. "I rather die than drink that bitches foul blood." Zero spit out.

Haruhi then turned fully to stare at Zero. when something came to her mind."So I won't be turned since you bit me?" She asked out of curiosity. But in the back of her mind. She knew wouldn't turn. "No.. You won't turn into a monster like me." Zero growled low and turned his head. "Zero that is not what I meant by the question." She lightly hooked a finger under his chin and turned his face back to hers. "And I don't think you are a monster." Her words came out in a whisper. Zero scowled. "How can you not think of me as a Monster! I nearly killed you!" He pushed away from Haruhi and moved to the other side of the barn. Haruhi slowly turned and sat up on my knees. The dress she still wore clung to her wetly. Her hands pressed to the ground and she stared down at the hay.

"Months ago, I thought I was just a regular girl. Sure, I was smarter than most kids. I always wondered why I had to wear dark colored contacts or dye my hair. My dad just always said I looked better that way. But I knew there was more to what he was telling me." Haruhi words came out in a whisper. Zero didn't look at her. Only listened as Haruhi soft words echoed off the walls and the rain petaled off the roof. "When I first started attended Ouran Academy, I just wanted to go to a School where I would get the best education and become a Lawyer like my Mother. But I started having these dreams. Maybe they were more like flashbacks." Haruhi took a deep breath.

" A few months ago, right after Huni and Takashi's graduation. A few things happened with a guy... Someone close to us... Someone..."

Tears slowly started to fall from Haruhi's eyes. Zero smelled the salt water and looked over at Haruhi and saw the glistening wetness fall from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Dear to me, betrayed us. So I ran away and that day it was raining just like this." Haruhi then looked up and stared into Zero's Lavender eyes. "I started to see more things and what I saw was my own Kidnapping." She watched as Zero eyes widened and his lips formed a small "o". "I ran all the way home in the rain and when I got there. I just asked my dad flat out if there was something he was hiding from me. I could see the guilt in his eyes. So after I dried off." her shoulders slumped. "He told me.. I was indeed Kidnapped. That after I had been rescued and awakened. I couldn't remember anything. The best doctors looked at my CAT Scans and saw nothing wrong. So they thought maybe I was just blocking out everything." More tears begin to fall and Zero finally realized that Haruhi was indeed different than any other person he met.

Slowly Zero begin to move over to Haruhi and did what she had done for him. His hand lifted and he brushed the tears from her eyes. Haruhi looked up and smiled sadly. "My family thought it would be a good idea if I left the family. Only until the 3rd Kidnapper had been caught or I regained my memories. So my father, mother and I moved out the Daloui home and into a small apartment to live as commoners. Mom became sick a year later and passed." Zero arms quickly reached out and pulled Haruhi in them. "I'm different than most. I'm not a Vampire or a Hunter but... a Miko like my grandmother and a powerful one. My father says that is why I was taken. Because of my gifts." Haruhi looked up and frown. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

She reached up with a hand and brushed a finger over the tattoo on Zero's neck. "Is this the tattoo that helps tame the vampire in you?" Zero's eyes widen just slightly at the question Haruhi just asked. He nodded. "Yeah. How did you know that?" One of his brows rose.

"In one of the books grandmother gave me to study. It talks about different ways to tame breast, Help with poison and other things." Zero started to wonder if Haruhi's grandmother knew more than what she let Haruhi know she knew. But he just shook the thought from his head.

"Haruhi.. I need to tell you something."

He brushed a few strands of black hair from her face and started speaking before she said something. " The first day you all arrived here, the monster in me." Haruhi cleared her throat and did a little smile at the word monster. Zero sighed. "The breast." haruhi rolled her eyes but let Zero continued. "Started to come out. Cross and Yuuki have been trying everything for months to keep the breast from coming out. Blood Tablets, Blood Bags. Even offering their own blood. But nothing has worked.

"The first day you all arrived. I decided to not show up at the Welcoming because my blood lust had come on and stronger than usual. I knew it was a matter of time until I turned into a full level E vampire. I was just laying here in the barn when the wind blew and I caught this scent."

Zero smiled. "I got up and beginned to follow that scent. That was until I saw Cross and you all with the Night Class heading into his office. That's when I saw you." Zero eyes closed and he sniffed the air. Recalling the scent. "A girl with long red hair and eyes that reminded me of an Orchard of Green Apples. A Ocean crashing on the beach. Lips as red as Strawberries and Blood. Porcelain skin that's been kissed by the Summer sun. And cheeks tinted with the color of a Cherry Blossoms." Haruhi gasped when the last word left Zero's mouth and when he opened his eyes. He could see that Haruhi cheeks were pink. But her eyes were wide.

" Lost, Anger, Hatred, Sadness, Loneliness, Shame, Destruction, Confusion, Guilt and Exhaustion. That was your aura I saw that day." Zero and Haruhi just stared at each other.

Zero raised an confused brow and Haruhi chuckled at his expression. "I can see people's auras. Although sometimes I try to ignore them" She said up at him. "So that's why you're always staring at me?" Zero asked. Haruhi blushed more and turned to look away. "Partly.." She said honestly. Zero hands slowly slid up to Haruhi's face to cup her cheeks "I don't know what it is about you. But your scent, it drive the beast in me wild but the monster in me.. Your blood..." Zero licked his lips and recalled how the beast fell silent when he it tasted Haruhi's blood. "It pushed back the Blood lust." Haruhi sat up more and stared at Zero. "So my blood help?" She asked? Zero sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah it did. But I promise not to bite you any more. Or try to harm you Haruhi."

A smile slowly tugged onto Haruhi's lips as she turned around and sat on her legs. "What if I offer a little of my blood to you." Zeros eyes widen and he shot up. " No way!" He hissed and shook his head. "No fucking way am I allowing you to do that!" Haruhi pushed herself up off the hay and slowly walked over to Zero. The dress clung to her body in all the right places and Zero took notice to this. "Who said I was asking for your permission." She put her hands on her hips and walked even closer to Zero.

Zero could only stare down at Haruhi when she stopped in front of him. Her chest pressed against his. "Why Haruhi? Why would you do something like that when you don't even know me. Or better, I could kill you." Eyes like the Ocean locked with eyes like Twilight.

"Because Zero... We both have been hurt by things.. By people who just didn't care about us. Because we both are lost." She looked away. "Searching for something to heal the pieces that are us." Zero could do nothing but stare down at Haruhi.. Here was this girl who was talking way beyond the age she ways. But the things she was saying were true. "We are both broken like shattered glass inside Zero. People try to fix us when they should just accept us for who we truly are. And even if you consider yourself a Monster. A Beast in Human form. I don't see you as that way. I see you as someone who locks himself in a bubble so no one can see who they really are. Someone who has barriers to keep others out. I was once like that before the Host Club and in ways. I'm still am. But with you... There is a connection between us. We are both just..." She was trying to find the perfect word to sum it all up. "Broken.." Zero whispered and Haruhi nodded.

For the first time since that horrible night years ago with Shizuka Hio. Zero Kiryu let down one of his barriers. ..

_**...**_

It was now Monday and the Day students were in class. Zero sat at the back half paying attention to the lesson and halfly thinking about Saturday when it rained.

He and Haruhi were stuck in the barn for most part of the afternoon and night. They talked and Zero found himself laughing at some of the things Haruhi was telling him. She told him about how she became a Host and how she was mistaken as a boy. Zero thought people had to be idiots to Mistake a beautiful girl as some guy. And of course that made Haruhi blush when the words slipped from his mouth. Around 9 that night, it had finally stopped raining enough that Zero walked Haruhi back to her Dorm where the Host Club were going crazy with concern.

_**::Flashback::**_

_"HARUHI!" Searvel voices rang out when Haruhi opened the door. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, guys. Sorry I was with.." Before she could finish speaking. three pairs of arms had grabbed her in a hug. "We were worried about you Haru-Chan." Huni whispered as his eyes begun to water. Haruhi brushed the tears from his eyes and smiled. "I know and I'm sorry. When it began to rain I an for corner was held up in the barn with Zero." _

_"Zero?" The twins said together with matching grins. _

_Everyone turned to look behind Haruhi to see Zero standing in the doorway. _

_"But we heard Lightning and Thunder Haruhi. We know how..." Kyouya looked around Haruhi and towards Zero. Unsure if he should say something. Haruhi chuckled "It's fine Kouya. He knows about my dislike for that kind of weather." Before any more questions could be asked. Haruhi wiggled out of the twins arms and turned to Zero with a light smile on her face. _

"_Thank you for keeping me company during the storm Zero." She bowed and looked up to mouth. 'Play along'. Zero arched a brow at her then looked at the others and saw the questions in their eyes so he smirked and nodded. "Don't worry about it." He turned and waved a hand over his shoulder. "I'll return this costume when I've had a chance to change" He glanced over his shoulder to see a secret smile playing on Haruhi's lips. "That's fine. Kyouya said." Zero nodded once before turning around and heading to the Headmaster. For the first time in forever. He had a genuine smile on his face. _

_**:End Flashback.::**_

"Zero..." Yuuki said, waving her hands in front of his face. Zero blinked and could see that the room was empty except for him and Yuuki. "Did you hear me? It's time for Class Changeover." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Zero did you.." "Yeah, I heard you Yuuki." He gathered his books and stood, walking out the room. Yuuki stared at him for a moment before running to catch up. "Zero are you okay?" She asked, holding her books close to her chest. Zero glanced down at her and nodded.

Yuuki and Zero said nothing more as they dropped off their books and headed to the gate. Yuuki would once in awhile look over his Zero's direction and catch him smiling before it faded. Yuuki knew something had happened over the weekend and she had a small inkling that it had something to do with Haruhi. But she couldn't figure out what it was.

They had made it to the class change over and already everyone was going crazy. "Here we go again." Zero sighed out and Yuuki giggled. "It's not that bad." She said. Zero Look towards the gate and smiled. "Naw, it's not so bad." Yuuki could only stare after him as he went to his side. Growling and telling people to get back or they would wish for death.

"Yeah... five bucks says something happened at that Shoot Saturday." Her lips tugged into a grin as she went to her side of the line.

_**...**_

On the other side of the gate. The Night Class were standing around talking amongst themselves.

That sunday, Takuma had come over to the Host Dorm to see if Haruhi wanted to have lunch. Of course she said yes to be kind but asked if the rest of the Host cloud join. Takuma had planned on the Lunch being just for Two but ended up with all the Host and part of the Night Class joining as well.

Now he stared over at Haruhi before turning to look at Kaname. "Lord Kaname. You know she was with Kiryu the night of the storm." Kaname turned his attention from Haruhi to Takuma. "Yes, I am well aware of that." "I would like to see to it that Haruhi and Zero stay apart for her safety." Takuma did a small bow. Kaname smiled before he begun to walk to Haruhi's side. "I am fine with that arrangement Takuma." He said in a low voice before placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

She jumped and looked up at Kaname smiling. "Oh Hello Kaname." She turned her head to the other side of her as someone took up that space. "Hey Takuma." She turned to finish a conversation with Kyouya about how well the Pictures turned out from the Photoshoot when the gate opened and the screams from the day class was heard.

"Perfect..." Haruhi whispered when she heard a few guys calling out to her.

The night class begun to file out and walk down the path, heading to class. The twins smiled and continued talking to Rima and Ruka about how the costumes were made for the shoot. Huni was watching beside Mori, keeping a close eye on Haruhi. Aido was up to his same old tricks and games with the Day Class Girls. The other Night Class students were walking and talking among themselves.

Kyouya had finished his conversation with Haruhi and was now on his phone talking to the company who produced all the Picture Books for the Host Club. Arranging for them to be sent to him. Haruhi walked a few steps behind him, holding a conversation with Takuma about cooking when she looked to her left and saw Zero telling a few girls to get back behind the line. Zero must have felt someone watching him because he turned around and searched the people walking pass him. His eyes met Haruhi's and they both smiled at each other..

There was no hello said. No waving of hands or nod of heads. Only eyes staring into each other for a moment. A connection that meant something. Words unspoken between two people. A smile that said everything.

Zero smile grew a little wider the long he and Haruhi stared at each other. That and the fact Takuma had caught them staring at each other and was now growling. But before Zero could turn his head back around to tell a group of girls to stop screaming in his ear. He saw Takuma wrap an arm around Haruhi's shoulder, and whisper something in her ear. Haruhi's eyes went wide before chuckling and nodding her head. Zero wondered what was said but ignored it for the moment.

"I swear to god. If you all don't stop with the." Zero started flailing his arms and his voice came out a few tones higher like a girls. "OMG Aido OMG Hikaru. OMG Kaname. OMG OMG OMG OMG." He stopped and stared at the group of girls by him. "Stop OMGing and stay behind the fucking line!" He grounded out.

A few people gasped and stepped back.

Haruhi saw the whole thing and shook her head. Giggling as she headed to class. "So Takuma, when would you like to start your cooking lesson?" She asked as they headed to the building for class. Takuma kept his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "How about tomorrow morning? You can teach me how to cook Breakfast." Haruhi laughed a little more and nodded. "Sure."

"Hey Haruhi!" She heard the twins call out to her. "Does this mean you will be cooking breakfast for the whole house?" Haruhi sighed "Haruhi Cooks?" Aido said as they all headed into the building."Oh please no..." Haruhi thought as the twins came back to where she was and pushed Takuma out of the way. Wrapping their arms around her. "Haruhi's the best cook!" Hikaru said. "She makes the best cakes too." Huni came running over to Haruhi. "I'm not that good guys." She said blushing. Both Kyouya and Mori walked over "She does cook better than my Five Star Chef back home." Kyouya put his two cents in. haruhi could only sigh.

"Why don't you guys just say I'll cook breakfast for the whole Night Class tomorrow." She mumbled and as soon as the words left her mouth. She wished she could taken them back.

"What an good idea Haruhi. " Kaname said as he walked over and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "I would love to taste your cooking." He smiled a little too wide. Haruhi could only stare at him as her mind went blank .

_**::Flashback.::**_

_"Haru. Do you think Mother and Father and Uncle Ryouji and Aunt Kotoko and Grandmother Yuna and Grandfather Tidus will like the Pancakes we cooked?" A little Kaname asked. haruhi looked at her cousin and giggled. "Me thinks so Oniisan." Haruhi giggled at Kaname and ran over with a plate of Pancakes. She had always consider Kaname her big brother as they grew up. He always protected her. _

_"Come on Kaname or we will be late." She giggled and ran out of the kitchen barefooted. _

_Kaname smiled and grabbed the other plate and ran after her._

_Both little Haruhi and little Kaname ran into the sunroom where Kotoko, Juri, Haruka, Ryouji, Tidus and Yuna were seated at a Glass Table with fresh flowers on top. "Pancake time!" Haruhi and Kaname screamed together. "_

_**::End::**_

Haruhi doubled over and gasped for air. It was as if someone punched her in the chest. Tears stung her eyes as she faintly heard people screaming out for her. That was when everything around her darkened around the corners before they went black as a few words escaped her lips softly.

"Oniisan..."

Kaname couldn't help but smile when the words left Haruhi's mouth before she passed out. But he couldn't help but notice the eyes of the Night Class Resident Student Vampires who eyes widened and stared between Haruhi and Kaname...

Some Secrets have a way of finding the light...


	17. Ch16: Whispers in the Dark

_**Within Temptation - Lost**_

**Chapter 16**

**Whispers in the Dark**

* * *

When Haruhi passed out. She was taken back to her Dorm and placed in bed to rest.. Cross was informed of the Situation and called one a nurse to check on her. When the nursed deemed Haruhi to not be suffering from any injures, the Night Class -Vampires of course.- Went to their Dorm and the Host Club stayed to take care of Haruhi.

Kaname was surrounded by members of the Night Class. All who heard the whispers that left Haruhi lips before she passed out...

"Was it just me or did anyone else hear that Fujioka girl call Lord Kaname 'Big Brother?'" Ruka asked. Everyone in the room shared glances. A few were between people who knew the truth and others were that of confusion. Kaname sat with his back to everyone. His elbow resting on the arm of the chair and his chin resting on his hand as he listened to everyone converse out of confusion and glee. Takuma who had been watching Kaname for the last 20 minutes, walked over and bowed.

"Lord Kaname, I think it is time for you to tell the others." He dropped his voice so that only Kaname could hear him. "Once you tell them. It will be easy for you to keep watch over Haruhi and protect her."

Kaname who was half listening and half staring out of the window. Lost in his own thoughts, turned to Takuma and smirked. "If I needed someone like you to tell me such an important piece of information Takuma, than you would be the Pureblood and I would be a lowly Vampire like kiryu." Takuma chuckled and watched as Kaname rose from the chair and walked to the center of the ongoing conversation of

"What was Haruhi talking about Big Brother?"

"I think the human girl has lost her mortal mind."

He cleared his throat and immediately, everyone turned to give him their full attention. "I know most of you are wondering about the small event that transgressed this evening before classes were canceled." He stare at every. Not an emotion showing on his face as he spot. "I know you all have questions, but before you ask them, I have a few answers that will solve them." Slowly a smirk began to form on his face. A few people had exchanged glances at the show of Emotion from Kaname Kuran. The last of the Kuran Family.

"Haruhi Star Fujioka is the only daughter of Kotoko Daloui Fujioka and Ryouji Kuran Fujioka." A few long drawn out gasp were heard. But Kaname continued to speak. " The only granddaughter of Tidus and Yuna Daloui and Kei Fujioka and Zuri Kuran Fujioka. The Only Niece of Haruka and Juri Kuran... My parents."

Now Kaname allowed the emotions he had been hiding to show...

Pride, Happiness. Relief, slight sadness but most of all. Joy to have Haruhi slowly return back to him came showing through as he continued speaking. "Haruhi is the Pureblood Princess of the Daloui, Kuran and Fujioka families." Those who just now learned the truth was still in the state of shock. Everyone in both the Vampire and Hunter world had heard that the the Daughter of Ryouji and Kotoko Fujioka had died and soon after her mother from a Broken Heart that went with the lost of a Child. But now, everyone in the room was learning the truth. Ruka who had finally snapped out of the state of shock, stepped forward and stare at Kaname.

"All do respect Lord Kaname. but that.." A vase near Ruka shattered and she jumped looking from it to Kaname and back again. Bowing. "I'm sorry. I mean How can Haruhi Fujioka be a Pureblood. She's.. She's... Human.." She whispered the last word. A few people nodded in agreement and Kaname along with those who knew chuckled.

"That is a very stupid question to be asking Ruka. Being a Vampire yourself, you should know that Purebloods hold more power than any other Vampire and seeing as Haruhi Mother and Grandmother come from a long line of Miko's. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Kaname was talking but when Ruka figure it out, she finished his sentence for him. "They turned her Human to protect her..." Ruka said with redden cheeks.

Everyone knew of the story about how the Pureblood Princess was kidnapped and everyone just thought she had died. Now everyone in the room knew she was alive and among them. A powerful Pureblood who was walking among them as a Human.

While everyone was deep in thought with the small piece of important information they just heard. A voice rang out and echoed off the walls. "So I'm guessing Haruhi won't be cooking us Breakfast?"

Everyone turned to look at Aido who was staring at them with a sheepish grin. "Hanabusa!? "Aido!" Everyone threw a pillow or a shoe at him.

_**...**_

Back at Moon Dormitory 2. Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Huni and Mori, before going to their own rooms to rest, they checked on Haruhi one last time. She was still laying under silk sheets, in a Silk nighty the twins had designed for her. They said their last goodnights to a still sleeping Haruhi before closing the door.

Slowly the window next to the bed opened and a shadowy figure quietly jumped through, almost knocking over the fresh flowers that was sitting on the bed.

"Shit.."

The person hissed, quickly grabbing the vase and righting the flowers. Once composed, they slowly made their way over to the bed where Haruhi was laying, sighing. "Good she's fine." They whispered and slowly sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Zero..." Haruhi whispered and a slow smiled formed on her lips. Startled, the person eyes widen as he leaned forward. "She's... dreaming about me?" Zero said lower than a whispered. It was dark in the room and but he could see Haruhi's lips move as rays of Moonlight dances around in the room.

"Why do you hide from me in the darkness Zero?" She sighed softly and even though Haruhi was asleep. Zero could do nothing but answer her. "I'm a dark being Haruhi and you're so..." He shook his head and couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Light.. The only bit of light in this dark world." He frown and slumped in the chair. Haruhi shifted a little in the bed and Zero became alarmed, thinking she was about to wake up. He didn't want to be caught in her room. But soon as the thought crossed his mind, it drifted away when Haruhi remained sleeping but continued to speak.

"You have the most beautiful eyes. They remind me of Twilight hidden behind a cloak is mist. Mist meant to hide our feelings." Zero stared at the unopen eyes of Haruhi.. She reminded him of one of the Disney Princesses Yuuki loved.

"And you remind of of Sleeping Beauty Haruhi. Sleeping but still able to see the world through closed eyes." Zero inched closer and rested his chin on her arm.

In the moonlight, it could see her red hair laying curly against the bedding that reminded him of an Ocean.. Just like her eyes. "Your eyes Haruhi... "He lifted a hand and brushed his fingers against hers. "Remind me of a endless ocean. Did you know that' I've never been to the Ocean?" He smile lightly but sadly.

Haruhi's lips curving into a slight frown. But then she smiled. " Zero.. I... I think.." Haruhi started to speak in her sleep again and Zero leaned forward so he could hear better. "I.. think I may have feelings for you." Zero eyes widen and he quickly moved away from the bed.

Haruhi went silent again and for a moment he just stared at her before he rushed to the window and jumped out. Running towards the woods.

Zero just ran. He didn't stop or slow down as the world came rushing by him. The words Haruhi whispered continued to play in his mind until he ran straight into a tree. Splitting it in two and tumbling into the ground. "Damnnit!" He sighs loudly and laid back on the ground, not bothering to get up. He could see the Stars from on top of the trees covering him. Each one twinkling brightly. "She has feelings for me?" A slow said smile creeped onto his face.

But soon it disappeared when he remember how whenever he would see her at the Class Change over.. Takuma would be walking next to Haruhi. A flirtatious smile on his face. Whispering into her ear and Haruhi would laugh or giggle. Takuma may be a Vampire. But he was nothing like me.

He was rich. Like Haruhi. From an Important Family like hers. Even if her's was Human and His was a Vampire. He wouldn't hurt her like I would if my Bloodlust because uncontrollable.

"The way she smiles at Takuma..." Zero shook his head..

His eyes became fixated on the night sky. Watching the Stars twinkle and he remember what Haruhi said in her sleep about them.

"_You have the most beautiful eyes. They remind me of Twilight hidden behind a cloak is mist. Mist meant to hide our feelings."_

Zero sighed and closed his eyes. What Haruhi said was true. He does hide his emotions. She was the first person to admit it loud and he smiled. As he laid on the ground listening to the sounds around him.. He wasn't sure how he felt about Haruhi. He wasn't sure if it was right for him to feel anything for her but friendship. And besides Takuma already seem to have liad claimed on Haruhi. So Zero was giving up..

"At least I will remember her Whispers in the dark." He sighed and reopened his eyes and stared up at the Sky that was changing from Mystic Blue to that of a Sunrise...


	18. Ch17: That Should be Me

**Justin Bieber Ft. Rascal Flatts – That Should Be Me.**

**Marianas Trench - Fallout**

**Chapter 17**

**That Should be Me.**

* * *

Haruhi had awakened the next morning drowsy and light headed. It was as if the world had tilted on the Axises and was now sitting upside down. Her head screamed at her temple and she frowned. When she woke up that morning, Kaname was sitting on the Sofa on the other side of the room, a book in hard and deeply reading it. But once he saw Haruhi woke, he smiled and quickly sat down the book, standing and walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered as he stood over her, lightly brushing a few of his fingers over her forehead. Haruhi looked up at him, feeling the familiarity of Kaname's touch. Bits and pieces of what happened the day before flashed in front of her eyes as if she was watching a movie.

_Walking to Class with the other Night Class Students. Smiling when she saw Zero. Everyone asking her to cook Breakfast today for them. Then walking into the building with Imagines flashing before her eyes. One that involved the same little Boy as before. The one that reminded her so much of Kaname Kuran. _

_Then everything went dark._

"I'm fine considering I don't remember much of what happened yesterday." She sighed and looked up at Kaname who slowly sat on the edge of her bed. "We were heading to Class and you fainted." He smiled when Haruhi groaned. "Are you serious?" She looked at him with slightly widen eyes as Kaname nodded. "Yes, But do not worry, you were quickly brought to your room and Headmaster Cross sent in a Nurse to make sure you were well."

Haruhi flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

But then Haruhi quickly sat up and looked at Kaname. "Was anyone else in here last night by any chance?" Kaname shook his head and his brows tighten. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" Kaname said through gritted teeth. But he knew who was in this very room last night. After he had finished talking with the others about who Haruhi actually was and what this meant for their kind. He had sent Takuma over to check on Haruhi. Takuma could smell Zero's scent freshly in Haruhi's room when he arrived and reported it back to kaname when he came to sit with Haruhi.

Haruhi could see the expression on Kaname's face change and knew he was lying just by how erratically his Aura was acting. But she kept that small fact to herself and thought about the dream she had.

_**::Flashback::**_

_She was standing in a large field covered with grass and red Poppy Flowers. There was a Sakura Tree sitting in the middle. Laying against the tree was Zero with a smile on his face. "Come here Haruhi." He said and waved her over. Haruhi ran and she could feel soft fabric against her legs. When she looked down she was wearing a White Dress that flowed around her as if it was wind. Haruhi quickly made her way over to Zero and sat down next to him._

_For a moment, neither said a word but enjoyed the silence between them. Haruhi smiled softly and turned to look at Zero. __"Why do you hide from me in the darkness Zero?" She sighed. Zero looked out at the __space between them. Playing with a flower that fell from the tree as he answered. _

"_I'm Dark Haruhi and you're so.." He hesitated for a Moment. "__Light.. The only bit of light in this dark world." A slight frown tugged onto his lips. Slowly, Haruhi lifted a hand and lightly brushed her fingers along Zero's __cheeks, chin, forehead, nose, lips and finally his eye lids that were now close._

"_You have the most beautiful eyes. They remind me of Twilight hidden behind a cloak is mist. Mist meant to hide who you truly are." _

_Zero's eyes quickly snapped open when the last word left her mouth and they smiled at each other. "And you remind of of Sleeping Beauty Haruhi. Sleeping but still able to see the world through closed eyes." Haruhi sat up straighter and became confused by what Zero just said. But Zero laughed at the expression playing on Haruhi's face and quickly tucked a curl of red hair behind her ear. His face became more serious as he leaned closer to her. His lips inches from hers as he whispered._

"_Your eyes Haruhi... "__ He paused. Staring deeply into hers. __"Remind me of a endless ocean. Did you know that' I've never been to the Ocean?" __She shook her head. Finding herself unable to breathe. Zero leaned in as if he was about to kiss her and Haruhi found herself saying._

_" Zero.. I... I think.." He cradled her face in his hands. Waiting for her to finish. Haruhi swallowed hard as she braced herself. So many emotions were playing in her. _

_Curiosity, Desire, Calmness, Attraction, A Purpose in Life, and something else hidden underneath all the other emotions. One she had always felt for her family and friends. But never someone she may or may not be attracted too. So slowly, Haruhi whispered the only thing that could explain how she was feeling at that moment. _

_"I.. think I may have feelings for you." _

_Haruhi watched as Zero disappeared and was replaced by a sky that had darkened and a man appeared in front of her. He reminded her of someone and she knew that she had seen this man before. He only stood and watched her. A dark smiled lacing his lips. _

"_Rido.." She whispered and this made the man smile. "I'm counting the days until you wake up Haruhi." He said with a wicked grin. _

_Then Haruhi woke up to see Kaname sitting in her room and the sun shinning outside her window. _

_**::End of Flashback.::**_

"Haruhi, are you listening to us?" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. Hours after Haruhi had awakened and found Kaname in her room. The Night Class Students were standing at the gate. Waiting for it to open. The Twins were asking Haruhi if she was well enough to go to class. But Haruhi;s eyes were darting around. Spotting Ruka, Rima and a few others stare and nod at her.

When she had emerged out of the Dorm, they were the ones to first come over and see if she was well. Haruhi felt as if she was the center of attention today. The off thing about is that it felt like a different kind of attention. Not one that she got for being part of the Host Club or now being part of a Rich Family... No... It was a completely different kind of attention and the air hummed with it.

"Guys for the twelfth time. I'm fine." She sighed, holding a book close to her chest. Takuma stood on the other side of Haruhi and reached over and brushed his fingers against hers. "They are merely worried about you Haruhi. You gave everyone a fright when you fainted." She frowned and looked up at Takuma. "I didn't mean for that to happen." She clutched the book closer to her chest.

"And everyone must be upset that they didn't get that Home Cooked Breakfast I was suppose to cook." Her eyes glanced around.

"I was looking forward to some Bacon and Eggs!" Aido chipped in.

Ruka and Takuma both glared at him. "You ate Bacon and Eggs this morning. Remember?" Ruka said with a snort. "You begged the Chef to cook it for you since Haruhi couldn't" "Well I wanted to eat the Princess Cooking!" Aido whined. Then stopped when all eyes turned to him. "Well... She is the Host Club Princess. That is what Mitsukuni said when he was describing their roles in that Club they belong in at Ouran Academy." Aido quickly said to make up for the the minor slip of the tongue.

Haruhi blushed as the Twins said together. "Actually, she is the Forbidden Princess. Something to remind the guys of the Academy how they have no chance of getting with her." They glared at Takuma who fingers were still brushing against Haruhi's. Kaoru quickly moved so that he was standing on Haruhi's right. In between her and Takuma as Hikaru took the left. Wrapping their arms around her as the gate opened.

All of the day class students begin to scream and Haruhi grumbled. "Maybe I should have stayed in bed." She said as she glanced around at all the Day Class Students. Screaming out their favorite person from the Night Class. Every so often, Haruhi could hear someone call out her name and sighed. "Times like this.. I wish we were still at Ouran." She whispered and the twins started to laugh along with a few others in their group.

But then, Haruhi caught sight of Zero, scowling at a few people who wouldn't get back when told. "If I tell you one more damn time to get the fuck back. I swear you will wish you did when I'm finished with you." He hissed at a few guys who were calling out to Haruhi again. Haruhi who had been watching from the corner of her eyes. Pulled the book over her mouth and chuckled lowly. Ignoring the twins when they asked her something about dresses. Before Haruhi could turn her gaze away, her eyes met Zero's and for a moment she saw something in them...

_Desire?_

She shook her head. Watching his Aura flicker between changing colors.

_Optimism?_

_Uncertainty?_

Before she could see the next flicker of color that looked as if it was churning towards Purple. Zero's aura turned dark red then black and Haruhi was about to see if maybe she was it wrong. But her view was cut off when Takuma squeezed between Hikaru and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Hikaru was about to protest but Ruka came along side of him. Asking him about what he and Kaoru were designing for the dance.

"So Haruhi." Takuma started. "What will you be wearing to the dance?" He asked. Haruhi who had leaned on the tip of her toes, trying to see if she could still see Zero. But when she looked back Zero was no where to be seen. She sighed, looking down.

"Haruhi?"

Her head snapped up. "H'm?" "The dance?" Takuma asked again. Haruhi who had finally looked up, gave him an confused look. "What dance?" Takuma smiled too wide at her and Haruhi raised a brow. "I forgot. When the Headmaster Cross announced that the Academy would be having a Masquerade Ball, you were still in bed resting."

Haruhi lips formed an 'O' and she nodded slowly. "That sounds fun. Will the whole school be in attendance?" She asked curiously. Before Takuma could answered. He was pushed side by the Twins who wrapped their arms around Haruhi protectively. "We already have your Dress and Mask planned out Haruhi." They had matching Cheshire Cat like grins. Haruhi pressed a finger to her forehead and groaned. She knew what those smiles on both Hikaru and Kaoru's faces meant.

It meant that whatever the Twins designed. She would have to wear. No questions asked. So she sighed and smiled. "I can't wait!" Her shoulder shrugged as they headed to class.

**…..**

Zero stood frozen as he watched Takuma wrap his arm around Haruhi's shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world. The way his fingers brushed up against her and the way Haruhi smiled at Takuma.

_That should be me... _Zero thought before growling loudly as he walked away from the class Changeover. The image of Takuma's arm around Haruhi's shoulder continued to play in his mind and her whispers the night before wasn't helping.

_It's not like she's yours._

A voice whispered in the back of his head.

Zero stopped in his tracks and frowned. The voice was right. She wasn't his and he had no right to her. But he couldn't help but remembering the need to be next to her. Her scent drawing him close. The first time he saw her and lastly... The sweet Floral taste of her blood.

Every since Zero bit into Haruhi and drank her blood. The taste of it never left his tongue. The scent of this always came when he thought of her. But it wasn't just her blood Zero craved. He didn't want to admit it, but it was her smile, her laugh, her voice. The way her eyes light up when she speaks or how she moves.

Shaking the thoughts from his head. Zero stopped and looked up. He was now standing next to the Building where the classes were held and the stars were shinning brights. How long had he wondered around Campus thinking?

Before Zero could turn from the building. He caught a glimpse of Haruhi in one of the Upper Classrooms. Her head tilted back laughing as a book covered the lower half of her face. As Zero was about to question what has Haruhi laughing, Takuma moved into view, laughing as well and his fingers brushing along Haruhi's cheeks that redden. Again, the same thought crossed Zero's mind before he turned and walked away.

_That should be me.._


End file.
